Cuento de Navidad al estilo Naruto
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Último capitulo subido y el ultimo fic que subo este año, queridos lectores nos vemos en Febrero del 2008, paseen una Feliz, Navidad, un Prospero Año Nuevo y un buen Día de Reyes. Se despide su amiga Shadow Noir Wing
1. Inician los problemas

Fanny.- bueno chicos y chicas aqui me tienen con mi ultima locura del año, un cuento de navidad pero con los personajes de Naruto, esto va estar muy divertido

Itachi.- mas bien loco ¿crees que sea buena idea reunir a tantos locos?

Fanny.- no te preocupes Ita-kun se que podemos manejarlo

Dany.- y tu crees que podamos hacer algo con ellos - señalando a Akatsuki y Hebi que estan peleando sabra dios por que cosa

Fanny.- espero que si - murmuro con una gota de sudor al ver la escena - Sasuke ven y di el disclaimer

Sasuke - ¿es necesario? - pero la mirada de su cuñada le dio la respuesta - bien lo dire: "**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Shadow Noir Wing todos sabemos que - gracias a Kami - pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, personajes que no reconozcan son de esta loca autora que tengo por cuñada excepto Daniel que le pertenece a dragonwar202"**

**

* * *

**

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 1**

**Inician los problemas**

**Aldea Oculta de la Hoja**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

- disculpa podrías volver a repetírmelo – pidió Tsunade con sorpresa viendo a la joven delante de ella

- dije que mi nombre es Alexis, soy hermana mayor de Naruto y prometida de Itachi – explico lentamente la joven rubia rojiza para que la rubia la entendiera – y he venido aquí para pedirle que me permita usar su teatro y hacer una obra de teatro llamada "Un Cuento de Navidad"

- eso lo entendí

- ¿entonces para que pidió que lo repitiera? – se quejo la ojiazul

- lo que quería que me repitieras era ¿Por qué rayos quieres que deje entrar a Akatsuki y a Hebi a la aldea?

- en primera porque voy a hacer una fiesta y ellos están invitados y segundo porque ellos también van a participar en la obra – explico con fastidio la joven – ellos ya hicieron casting o al menos Deidara y Tobi el resto no quiso así que los puse tras bambalinas pero aun así me faltan los actores principales

- ¿o sea que va a hacer audición? – pregunto Shizune curiosa

- vaya al menos tu si tienes cerebro – dijo con sarcasmo Alexis

- no voy a permitir la entrada a Akatsuki – gruño Tsunade molesta – acaso no sabes que tu noviecito y su bola de amigos quieren apoderarse de Naruto para quitarle el Kyubi

- pues para tu información si lo se, pero le he prohibido acercársele a Naruto con esas intenciones y creame ninguno de ellos se atreverá a desobedecer una orden mía – sonrió con malicia la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto fuera de Konoha, los Akatsukis estaban sentados esperando a que Alexis saliera mientras eran vigilados por un chico de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro tirando a negro que estaba acompañado de un dragón de 41 cm de largo y unos 20 cm de alto de escamas rojas, alas de Angel caído desgarradas y ojos color oro, además de un lobo del mismo tamaño que Akamaru en color plata con mechas azules y ojos como la plata derretida.

- díganme de nuevo que rayos hacemos en Konoha – quiso saber Kisame molesto

- fuimos arrastrados por la loca de la prometida de Itachi para hacer una obra de Teatro – explico Konan por enésima vez

- ah si ya recuerdo – dijo el tiburón

- yo me largo – gruño Hidan molesto

- momento, nadie se va de aquí hasta que Alexis diga lo contrario – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Hidan

- me importa un pimiento lo que esa loca diga

Como respuesta a eso Hidan se vio de pronto debajo del lobo que le gruñía, el fanático religioso se puso pálido al ver en su cara una hilera de puntiagudos y filosos colmillos

- Dany hazme el favor de quitarle a Yue de encima a Hidan no quiero que se enferme – dijo Itachi aburridamente mientras miraba la entrada donde los guardias a su vez los observaban con desconfianza

- seguro cuñado, a ver Yue ven con tío Dany – dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la mascota de su amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Entonces me dará el permiso? – Pregunto Alexis mirándola pero al ver la cara de Tsunade decidió jugar su carta maestra – si me deja usar el teatro, permitir a sus shinobis participar y aun más permitir el acceso a Akatsuki y a Hebi le regalare cuatro litros de sake para usted sola

- Aquí están las llaves y el permiso – dijo Tsunade para alegría de Alexis y sorpresa de Shizune

- sabía que podía contar con su ayuda Tsunade-sama – Alexis sonreía de oreja a oreja cosa que le causo escalofríos a las dos mujeres pero no pudieron retractarse al ver como la joven tomaba las llaves y los papeles

- en que nos hemos metido – murmuro Tsunade al ver salir a la castaña casi saltando de alegría

Alexis regreso de nuevo a la entrada de la aldea, al verla los Akatsukis y Dany se levantaron

- chicos buenas noticias aquí tengo las llaves del Teatro y los permisos para Akatsuki y Hebi

- ¿Cómo la convenciste? – Deidara miraba con sorpresa los papeles y las llaves

- no me digas que para eso eran los 4 litros de Sake que trajimos – Dany miraba con incredulidad a su amiga

- esta bien no te digo

- porque no me extraña – murmuro Pein por lo bajo – un momento ¿Hebi también?

- exacto así que Dany e Itachi ustedes irán por Hebi mientras los demás nos encargamos de limpiar el Teatro – ordeno Alexis tranquilamente

- como si no hubieran ya suficientes locos quieres traer más – se quejo Dany

- ¿vas si o no? Mira que no tenemos que perder tiempo, aun hay que hacer los volantes, las audiciones y todos los demás

- ya voy, ya voy – gruño el pelinegro – desesperada

- nos vamos ya – Itachi tomo del brazo a Dany y se lo llevo antes de que Alexis perdiera la paciencia

**Teatro de Konoha**

Las puertas hicieron un chirrido ensordecedor cuando fueron abiertas mientras que el polvo flotaba alrededor de nuestros protagonistas

- por Kami este lugar esta muy sucio – Deidara miraba con asco el lugar todo lleno de polvo y telarañas

- se nota que nunca lo habían usado – Kisame quito una sabana de unos asientos cercanos pero al hacerlo desato una reacción en cadena

- cof… cof Kisame eres un torpe cof, cof - se le medio entendió a Alexis mientras tosía

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo?

- era demasiado obvio – gruño Kakuzu tallándose el ojo derecho

- habrán una ventana – gruño Pein que se estaba tapando la nariz

- a ver háganse para atrás que voy a limpiar esto – dijo Alexis que había dejado de toser

- ¿que piensas hacer? – Konan miraba curiosa a la hechicera pero igual se hizo hacia atrás

Como respuesta Alexis extendió ambos brazos hacia delante y concentro su aura mágica, una aura color plata la envolvió y…

- ¡¡MAXIMUS FREGOTEGO!!

Los Akatsukis tuvieron que cerrar los ojos debido al destello que causo ese hechizo, cuando pudieron abrirlos cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lugar totalmente limpio, mejor que nuevo

- Wow – dijeron algunos

- sabía que eras poderosa pero no tanto – Pein miraba con incredulidad a su hermana menor

- lo tomare como un cumplido – Alexis sonreía divertida al ver sus expresiones – bueno chicos tenemos mucho que hacer, Konan toma a Deidara y a Sasori y encárguense de los volantes, Kakuzu ve que cosas nos hacen falta y cómpralas pero antes cambiate no quiero que los aldeanos se asusten al ver tu ropa, Tobi tu me ayudaras a sacar las copias del libreto, Nagato (Pein) encárgate de ver que tal están las instalaciones llevaté a Hidan y Kisame contigo

Luego de estas órdenes los Akatsukis no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlas, duraron en eso bastante tiempo como una hora y media hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse y esta vez Itachi y Dany entraron

- ¿Y Hebi? – pregunto Alexis curiosa al no verlos

- allí vienen – Dany señalo sobre su hombro tranquilamente

Tanto la rubia rojiza como los demás miraron hacia la entrada y para su sorpresa Hebi era cargado por 4 extrañas criaturas excepto para Alexis que los reconoció como Pokemons

- tuvimos problemas para convencerlos pero lo logramos – Itachi miraba con indiferencia como su hermano trataba de librarse del pokemon además estaba sospechosamente callado

- ¿Daniel que hiciste? – Alexis miro inquisidoramente a su amigo

- nada tan solo les quite el habla y saque a cuatro de mis Pokemons para que los trajeran

- bueno al menos llegaron – al parecer a Alexis no le importaba lo que le pasara a su cuñado

La joven hechicera se acerco a los cuatro integrantes de Hebi, Sasuke al verla soltó un gemido de sorpresa que fue amortiguado por el hechizo que parecía estar desvaneciéndose

- Hola Sasu-chan – saludo alegremente la ojiverde para terror del Uchiha menor – mi nombre es Alexis y soy amiga de Sasuke y su hermano…

- ¿Ahora se le dice "amigos"?

- cállate Kisame – espeto Alexis molesta – continuo, los han traído hasta Konoha para participar en una obra de teatro que haré junto con Akatsuki y los de Konoha, y no, no es una petición es una orden, si quieren pueden hacer audición si no entonces estarán tras bambalinas con Akatsuki excepto Deidara y Tobi que participaran activamente ¿que da claro? – agrego mirando a Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu

- deberías de quitarles le hechizo – sugirió Konan sin despegar su mirada de los volantes que Sasori y Deidara están haciendo

- Oh cierto lo olvidaba – se disculpo Alexis con una sonrisa sacando varias gotas de sudor a los demás

- "Y yo que creí que Naruto era el despistado" – pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor

Con un movimiento de su mano y un hechizo no-verbal, Alexis les regreso el habla a Hebi más sin embargo no los soltó, era mejor tenerlos sujetos no vaya a ser que Sasuke la atacara

- ¡¡ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE VOY A PARTICIPAR EN ESTA TONTERIA!! – fue el saludo de Sasuke cuando recupero el habla, el grito sobre salto a todos y provoco que Deidara arruinara el volante que hacia

- ¡¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER!! – grito Deidara enfadado a punto de lanzarle su arcilla explosiva

- Dei-Dei calmate – dijo Alexis decidiendo poner orden – Sasuke te guste o no vas a participar

- Me niego – gruño el moreno

- que pasa estupido Otouto ¿acaso no te crees capaz de actuar en la obra? – se burlo Itachi mirándolo

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo, uno con burla y el otro con odio, todas las miradas pasaban del uno al otro

- participare y te demostrare que soy mejor actor que tu – gruño Sasuke

- lo juras por tu apellido – Alexis miro a su cuñado cruzando los dedos y esperando que acepte

- desde luego

- si serás tonto – al parecer a Itachi ya le parecía divertido todo el asunto – yo no voy a participar en la obra, solo seré el narrador

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – grito Sasuke sorprendido y furioso

- y no te puedes retractar de participar porque lo juraste por tu apellido – canturreó divertido Daniel

- ¿que dicen ustedes? – todas las miradas recayeron en el resto de Hebi

- por mi no hay problema – Suigetsu estaba muy tranquilo

- si Sasuke-kun participa yo también – no hay necesidad de decir quien lo dijo ¿verdad?

- supongo que no aceptara un no como respuesta ¿cierto? – contesto el amante de los cuervos

- Bienvenidos entonces – la Uzumaki poco falto para saltar de alegría, luego se volvió a los Pokemons – chicos pueden soltarlos

Los susodichos obedecieron a la joven y soltaron a Hebi, Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con su mano ¿Por qué siempre caía en las trampas de su hermano y su cuñada?, Karin sonreía con alegría y malicia cosa que a Dany lo puso en alerta, Suigetsu observaba con disimulo la espada de Kisame quien al darse cuenta de inmediato la puso detrás de él y finalmente Juugo, este solo miraba a todos con aburrición

- algo me dice que todo esto traerá problemas – murmuro Tsunade observando todo desde la entrada

Ja desde luego que traerá problemas, pues donde estén este par de hechiceros Ying-Yang el desastre viene incluido

**Ichiraku Ramen**

**En ese momento**

- ¿Su...sucede a…algo Na..naruto-kun? – Hinata observo al rubio que había dejado de comer Ramen

Los 11 de Konoha más Sai estaban reunidos en el Ichiraku Ramen como solían hacerlo un año después de que Naruto regreso a la aldea, cumpliendo hasta ahora cinco años desde que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru; el rubio miro a la heredera Hyuga y sonrió distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de que con esa simple sonrisa sonrojaba a la joven peliazul

- no sucede nada Hina-chan, solo tuve un extraño presentimiento

- ¿Que clase de presentimiento? – Tenten miraba curiosa al rubio

- no lo se – Naruto miro al techo pensativo, los demás lo miraban con curiosidad – solo siento que algo destructivo, siniestro y que nos causara muchos problemas pero que extrañamente me hará feliz se acerca

- creo que ya te volviste loco Naruto – espeto Kiba burlonamente

- dudo mucho que algo mas siniestro y destructivo que Akatsuki exista – Neji volvió su vista a su plato de Ramen

- seguro es tu imaginación Naruto, pues Neji tiene razón – dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza

- a lo mejor tienen razón – murmuro el rubio aunque no podía quitarse ese presentimiento

**Teatro de Konoha**

**De nuevo**

Daniel sonrió al ver el lugar, todo estaba en orden y listo para las audiciones que harán los de Konoha pues ni Suigetsu ni Juugo quisieron participar, Karin fue voluntariamente obligada a estar en maquillaje ya que Alexis quería evitar problemas con Sakura, la chica tuvo que informarse de los sucedido los últimos años y no quedo nada contenta pues le soltó una mega regañida a Sasuke hasta que Itachi se apiado de su hermano y distrajo a la joven le tiempo necesario para que Sasuke pudiera escaparse

- parece que todo esta listo – pensó Dany en voz alta sonriendo pero la sonrisa se le borró al no ver a la directora ni al futuro narrador – ¿Dónde demonios están Alexis e Itachi?

- ¿en verdad quieres saber? – le contestaron el resto de Akatsuki y Sasuke

- no, no ya me imagino donde están – murmuro Daniel sonrojado

- ¿o sea que esa chica es novia de tu hermano? – Suigetsu miro con duda a Sasuke

- no, no es su novia

- ah

- es su prometida y hermana mayor de Naruto – aclaro Sasuke con un suspiro de resignación

- del rubio que estaba con la hermosa chica de pelo rosa

- el mismo – por una extraña razón a Sasuke no le gusto la forma en que Suigetsu se refirió a su Sakura – "Mi Sakura… ¿Desde cuando es "mí Sakura"?" – se pregunto Sasuke con sorpresa

Al parecer Sasuke aun no se ha dado cuenta lo que ese pensamiento y esos sentimientos significan pero a lo mejor lo sabrá cuando vea a Sakura de nuevo, pero por el momento se despide su amiga Shadow y nos veremos en el segundo capitulo: "Avisos y Audiciones"

* * *

**NOTA.- por movitos de las reglas tuve que editar el cap pero solo cambie el nombre de una de los protagonistas y la relacion con Naruto, Alexis es una ninja pero tambien una hechicera, ninguno de sus hermanos o padres lo es, solo ella en su familia.**


	2. Avisos y Audiciones

Fanny.- he aqui el segundo capitulo espero que les guste querido lectores, oh una cosa más mencionare aqui el parentesco entre Naruto y Pein pero como no se si mi información es correcta o no, lo dejare así aun no estoy segura que Pein (Nagato) sea el hermano de Naruto así que no se fien mucho

**

* * *

**

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 2: ****Avisos y Audiciones**

¿SABES ACTUAR?

¿TIENES DESEOS DE SER UNA ESTRELLA?

ENTONCES ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD

VEN AL ANTIGUO TEATRO DE KONOHA

EL DIA DE HOY A LAS 2:00 DE LA TARDE

PARA HACER TU AUDICION PARA LA OBRA:

"UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD"

TE ASEGURAMOS QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS

- Pues no están tan mal – Alexis termino de leer el volante que Deidara le había pasado

- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto el rubio confundido

Ambos se encontraban sobre uno de los edificios más altos de Konoha

- repartir los volantes

- ¿desde aquí? – enarcando una ceja

- aja a menos que lo hagamos sobre una de tus aves

- ¿y desperdiciar arcilla? Ni loco

- bien entonces juguemos fútbol

**Teatro de Konoha**

- ¿Han visto a Lexi? – Itachi miro al resto de los locos que lo acompañan

- si tú no sabes menos nosotros – Kisame estaba jugando cartas con Daniel y Kakuzu

- ¿Konan?

- ni idea – contesto la peliazul leyendo una revista

- ¿Pein?

- a veces es mejor no saber lo que mi loca hermana planea – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo que estaba probando el sonido junto con Tobi

- en pocas palabras no sabe ni quiere saber – tradujo Konan

- ¿Zetsu?

- se encuentra en el bosque coqueteándole a una palmera

Todas las miradas se posaron en Daniel con incredulidad, este al darse cuenta solo se encogió de hombros

- seguro se encuentra con Deidara – Sasuke estaba practicando con su espada desde hace rato

- ¿con Deidara? – Itachi miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido

- si porque el maniático de las explosiones no esta aquí

- yo los vi saliendo con dos enormes cajas – comunico Suigetsu observando con curiosidad a los Pokemons que Daniel había sacado, estos estaban incómodos y nerviosos por la mirada del peligris

- misterio solucionado, fueron a repartir los avisos – dijo Sasori mientras pulía una de sus marionetas tranquilamente

- ¡¡YIHA!! – se escucho de pronto

- ¿y ahora que? – se quejo Pein aunque tenia el presentimiento de que su "tierna hermanita" tenia que ver

Todo el mundo salio del teatro para ver que rayos pasaba y al hacerlo fueron recibidos por una lluvia de papeles, cientos de papeles caían en toda Konoha, todos los aldeanos salieron de sus casas para ver que pasaba

- hemos terminado – todos dieron un respingo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la rubia-rojiza quien apareció detrás de ellos acompañada de Deidara

- ¿no pudieron encontrar una forma menos problemática?

- no cuñado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Una obra de teatro? – Naruto miraba el aviso que le había caído en la cabeza

- me pregunto quien habrá hecho tal cosa – murmuro Sakura sin comprender observando otro aviso

- pero suena divertido – todas las miradas se posaron en Sai y luego negaron con la cabeza

- chicos ya se enteraron de lo de la obra – dijo Ino mientras llegaba a donde estaban los Equipos Kakashi y Gai seguida de Shikamaru y Chouji

- si ya lo hicimos – contesto Tenten

- ¿y?... ¿van a participar?

- ¿Por qué lo haríamos? – Neji miraba con indiferencia el aviso casi se podría decir con asco

- porque es una misión – Kakashi y Gai acaban de aparecer frente a ellos

- ¿que? – preguntaron todos confundidos

- Hokage-sama ha dicho que tienen como misión participar en la obra – explico Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro

- me niego – gruño Neji

- YYYOOOSSSHHH DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO

- ¡¡ASI SE HABLA LEE, DEMUESTRA LA FLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD!!

- ¡¡HAI GAI-SENSEI!!

- ¡¡LEE!!

- ¡¡GAI-SENSEI!!

- ¡¡LEE!!

- ¡¡GAI-SENSEI!!

Y para rematar la tierna – mejor dicho rara – escena, el atardecer sobre el mar brillaba detrás de ellos, a los demás les salio una gota de sudor ante semejante escena

- Kakashi-sensei

- si Naruto

- porque Tsunade-obachan quiere que participemos

- ah es que les tiene una sorpresa sobre todo a ti Naruto, realmente te conviene ir a las audiciones – Kakashi sonreía divertido debajo de su mascara, Naruto y Sakura lo miraron sin comprender

- Oh vamos Neji no será tan malo – insistía Tenten

- ya he dicho que no Tenten, no pienso participar

- lo siento Neji pero es una orden, participaras y punto

- no puede obligarme – se quejo Neji

- Oh vamos Neji no me digas que tienes miedo de participar – Kiba acaba de llegar en compañía de Shino, Hinata y sorpresivamente los hermanos de la Arena

- ¡¡GAARA!! – fue el ensordecedor grito del futuro Rokudaime mientras casi ahogaba en un abrazo al pelirrojo Gondaime Kazekage

- tanto tiempo Naruto – Gaara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, hace tiempo que no veía a su viejo amigo rubio

- Hola Shika-kun – saludo Temari con una coqueta sonrisa mientras lo miraba, el Nara se sonrojo vaya que la rubia Sabaku no había cambiado

- Hola Temari

- Sakura-san que gusto volver a verla

- Kankuro hola – la pelirosa saludo al marionetista, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos pese que el Sabaku no quería algo más con ella, como medio Konoha

- estamos todos reunidos – Chouji miro a todos, los 11 de Konoha, Sai y los hermanos Sabaku no, no faltaba nadie

- no, no estamos todos – Naruto soltó a Gaara y miro hacia el cielo – aun falta él

Ante esas palabras hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los 11 de Konoha, Sakura bajo la mirada, extrañaba a Sasuke de sobremanera y a pesar de los años, la distancia y le hecho de que Sasuke quiso matar a Naruto y a ella misma aun lo seguía amando como la primera vez y le dolía no poder olvidarse de él.

- bueno niños es hora de que vayan al teatro de Konoha – dijo Kakashi para subirles el animo a los chicos y al el mismo porque él también extrañaba a Sasuke

- ya he dicho que no voy

**Teatro de Konoha**

**2:00 p.m.**

- ¿Cómo rayos fue que me convenciste? – Neji miraba el teatro frente a el y a su lado sujetándole del brazo una muy contenta Tenten se encontraba

- vamos Neji-kun no es tan malo

- se escucha mucho escándalo adentro no les parece – Kankuro observaba el teatro con desconfianza

- lo se y mi presentimiento se hace mas fuerte – Naruto se mostraba muy intranquilo

- ¿sigues con eso? – pregunto Kiba mirándole

- mejor entramos

Shikamaru y Kiba abrieron las puertas del Teatro y casi al instante tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar la mesa que salió volando, todo el mundo perplejo miro hacia adentro y para su sorpresa vieron a…

- ¡¡¿QUE RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!! – gritaron sorprendidos llamando la atención de Akatsuki

- hasta que llegan, nos estábamos aburriendo – fue la respuesta de Kisame

- ¿Cómo fue que entraron a la aldea? – pregunto Sakura en posición de defensa mientras sostenía un Kunai

- eso tiene una respuesta y esa es Alexis – contesto Pein saliendo de detrás del escenario

- ¿Nagato? – Naruto miraba a su recientemente descubierto hermano mayor

- Hola hermanito

- ¿Hermanito?

- Alguien podría explicarme que rayos pasa – se quejo Ino confundida

- ¡¡NARU-CHAN!! – se escucho un grito femenino

- ¡¡Ugh!!

Una joven de unos 22 años aproximadamente, de largo cabello rubio rojizo poseedora de unos ojos color azul como el mar se había lanzado sobre Naruto terminando ambos en el suelo debido al impacto que el rubio no se esperaba, los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el parecido que tenían, digo la chica era prácticamente el sexy no jutsu de Naruto solo que sin las marcas en las mejillas y en el cabello tenia rayos rojizos

- A…Ale…xis – medio balbuceo Naruto con sorpresa

- Naru-chan has crecido mucho, mírate nada mas eres todo un hombre – la rubia se encontraba sentada sobre Naruto observándole con cariño y orgullo

- Alexis vas a matarlo sino te quitas de encima – le dijo Itachi sentado cómodamente en una de las 4 sillas

- Gomen ne – la ojiazul se levanto y le ayudo al chico a levantarse

- ¿Cuándo, como y porque?

- ayer, entrando por la puerta principal y soy la directora de la obra en la que participaran

- Naruto ¿Quiénes ella? – pregunto Sai

- ella es mi hermana mayor Alexis

- que tal – saludo alegremente – Alexis Namikaze hermana menor de Nagato y mayor de Naruto

- pero te apellidas Namikaze no Uzumaki – dijo Temari confundida

- un momento – dijo de pronto Sakura – si ella es hermana menor de Nagato o sea Pein y tu eres su hermano menor significa que… que…

- así es Haruno – Pein los miraba con indiferencia – tanto Naruto como Alexis son mis hermanos y los tres somos hijos de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki

- y Minato Namikaze era el Yondaime Hokage – termino Alexis con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras tanto Akatsuki como los de Konoha y Suna miraban a los 3 hermanos con sorpresa solo Konan e Itachi no parecían sorprendidos. Un aturdidor grito se escucho salir del Teatro de Konoha que se escucho por toda la aldea y hasta Suna

- Por Kami que pulmones – Alexis se había tapado los oídos al escucharlos

- si se ponen así con esa noticia seguro se mueren cuando vean a mi hermano – dijo Itachi mientras leía distraídamente el libreto

- ¿Se puede saber porque hacen tanto escándalo? – Sasuke entro por una de las puertas que se encuentran cada una a lado del escenario pero al ver a sus antiguos amigos se quedo helado

- ¿Sa…suke? – tartamudeo Naruto con sorpresa

- ¿Sa… Sasuke-kun? – murmuro Sakura paralizada

- tienen cinco minutos para la escena de reencuen… – pero la Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando ya Sakura estaba abrazando a Sasuke mientras lloraba en su hombro y Naruto abrazaba a ambos – para que me molesto

- ¡¡OYE TU DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI SASUKE-KUN CHICLE!!

- ¿esa loca también esta aquí? – pregunto Ino con molestia y sorpresa hacia Alexis

- por mi la hubiera dejado pero necesitábamos más gente para realizar la obra – la ojiazul soltó un suspiro

- Karin calmate – le ordeno Sasuke pero sin despegarse de sus viejos compañeros y amigos

- pero Sasuke-kun

- acaso no oíste zanahoria – se burlo Suigetsu mirando a Karin

- Cállate cabeza hueca

- Zanahoria

- cabeza hueca

- Zanahoria

- cabeza hueca

- Oh dios ahí van de nuevo – murmuro Juugo cubriéndose el rostro con el ceño fruncido

- Muy bien basta de tonterías, Sakura, Naruto luego seguirán abrazando a mi cuñado, Karin, Suigetsu o se tranquilizan o yo los tranquilizo con un golpe, Konoha y Suna acomódense en los asientos detrás de Itachi y esperen su turno para actuar y ¿Dónde quedo la mesa?

- la lanzaste por la puerta al darte cuenta que Daniel no estaba en ningun lado – dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha mayor

- Me hablaban – y el perdido Daniel acaba de aparecer

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

- no te esponjes Lexi tan solo fui por el Plantofilo – Daniel alzo una cuerda y la jalo, Zetsu apareció atado en la punta

- ¿Plantofilo? – pregunto con incredulidad Kankuro

- no preguntes – contestaron a coro Alexis, Daniel y Akatsuki con cara sepulcral

Todos se les quedaron mirando confundidos pero algo les decía que era mejor no preguntar, una vez que Hidan puso la mesa en su lugar se fue a sentar junto a los demás esperando ver la actuación de los 11 de Konoha, los de Suna, Sai y Sasuke

- a ver pasaran uno por uno, les daremos un libreto y trataran de interpretar uno de los personajes – empezó a explicar Alexis mirando a todos – si su actuación es buena se quedan con el papel sino lo es tanto estarán en bambalinas ayudando a los Akatsukis y a Hebi porque solo Deidara, Tobi y Sasuke participaran activamente¿alguna pregunta?, no nadie bien empecemos

Itachi le paso una tableta con varios papeles a la chica, esta le agradeció con una sonrisa para luego mirar los papales buscando un nombre en especifico

- Inuzuka Kiba

- soy yo – el castaño se levanto y se acerco a ellos, Pein le paso un libreto

- sube al escenario y lee la pagina 35, renglón 8

Kiba se dirigió al escenario mientras abría el libreto buscando la pagina y el renglón y los encontró, una vez frente a todos miro a los que estaban en la mesa, eran Alexis, Itachi y Pein, la rubia-rojiza le quito el libreto a Itachi y busco la misma hoja

- empezare a leer y cuando salga el asistente de Srcooge tu lees ¿entendido?

- entendido Alexis-san – dijo el Inuzuka, Alexis asintió y se dispuso a leer

- _Entro el padre, con la bufanda colgándole lo menos tres pies por la parte anterior, y su traje muy usado, pero limpio y zurcido, de modo que presentaba un aspecto muy favorable. Traía sobre los hombros a Jimmy. ¡Pobre Jimmy! Tenía que llevar una pequeña muleta y los miembros sostenidos por un aparato metálico._

_- ¿Dónde está Martha? – gritó Kiba mirando a su alrededor._

_- No ha venido – leyó Alexis_

_- ¡No ha venido! – Dijo Kiba, con una repentina desilusión en su entusiasmo aunque exagero demás – ¡No haber venido siendo el día de Navidad!_

_A Martha no le agradó ver a su padre desilusionado a causa de una broma, y salió prematuramente de detrás de la puerta, echándose en sus brazos, mientras los dos pequeños niños empujaron a Jimmy y le llevaron a la cocina, para que oyese cantar el pudding en la cacerola._

- ¿los pudding cantan? – pregunto Naruto confundido, varios lo callaron con un "Shhh"

_- ¿Y cómo se ha portado Yugi? –_

_- Muy bien – dijo Kiba haciendo unos ademanes medios exagerados –, muy bien. Se ha hecho algo pensativo y se le ocurren las más extrañas cosas que ha oído. Al venir a casa me decía que quería que la gente le viese en la iglesia, porque él era un inválido, y sería muy agradable para todos recordar el día de Navidad al que había hecho andar a los cojos y había dado vista a los ciegos._

- bueno creo que es suficiente – Pein interrumpió la presentación y todos lo miraron

Itachi, Alexis y Pein se enfrascaron en una discusión en voz baja mientras Kiba esperaba nervioso el veredicto, finalmente los 3 lo miraron

- felicidades Kiba, tienes el papel

- GENIAL – grito Kiba casi saltando de alegría

- muy buena actuación Kiba-kun – Ino se había lanzado sobre el cuando se había acercado, ambos llevaban una relación de varios meses

- Arigato Ino-chan

- el siguiente es…

Y así la audiciones continuaron, aunque había algunos que simplemente no servían para la actuación que simplemente Alexis decidió ponerlos tras bambalinas para que ayuden, al final lograron llenar todos los huecos aunque algunos no estaban nada contentos con su papel, sobre todo Sasuke

- jajajajajajajajajaja – Naruto llevaba cerca de media hora riéndose de Sasuke – jajajajaja encontraron el papel perfecto para ti teme jajajajajajaja

- cállate dobe – gruño Sasuke molesto

- ¿A quien le dice dobe, teme?

- eres el único que veo por aquí

Ambos se quedaron viendo retadoramente, las chispas saltaban y… empezaron a discutir como en los viejos tiempos, Sakura se empezó a reírse a carcajadas y al escucharla ambos se le quedaron viendo

- ¿De que te ríes? – le preguntaron a coro confundidos

- jajajajajaja de ustedes – la pelirosa tuvo que sujetarse el estomago – hace mucho que no los veía discutir así

- es verdad, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- no nos hemos peleas de este modo al menos desde que teníamos doce

- bueno entonces seria bueno recordar viejos tiempos – Alexis se había acercado a ellos sonriéndoles – pese a todo lo que han pasado siguen siendo amigos, porque no importa el tiempo ni el odio o la venganza, la amistad es para siempre al igual que el amor, siguen siendo el Equipo 7

- si supongo que tienes razón neechan – Naruto llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermana

- oye a todo esto ¿Que eres de Itachi? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- soy su prometida, nuestros padres nos comprometieron cuando teníamos cinco años

- ¿en serio? O.O – Sakura la miraba con incredulidad

- así es Sakura, yo también pase lo que tu por culpa de un Uchiha pero no puedes ni odiarlos ni vivir sin ellos, creedme lo e intentado

- si se que es difícil – las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron mientras miraba hacia el suelo

- bueno ya tienen el libreto así que marquen sus personajes y apréndanse sus líneas – Pein empezó a dar instrucciones

- Niisan se supone que aquí yo soy la directora – se quejo la única mujer Uzumaki

- pues no lo parece – se burlo mirando a su hermana

- no empieces a fastidiar Nagato – gruño Alexis mientras apartaba a su hermano y se subía de un salto al escenario – la obra se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes pero un día antes habrá ensayo general así que nos vemos en un mes y sean puntuales


	3. Primer Acto

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 3 ****Primer Acto**

**Un mes después**

**Teatro de Konoha**

Las personas de la aldea iban entrando poco a poco llenando el lugar, las familias de los shinobis estaban en primera fila para verlos actuar o al menos a la mayoría, ellos estaban nerviosos pero eran sus hijos los que estaban aun mas nerviosos, detrás del escenario había mucho movimiento personas corriendo de un lado a otro acomodando la escenografìa que a Suigetsu, Juugo y Pein les costo tanto trabajo hacer, sobre todo porque a Alexis no le gustaba alguna cosa y los obligaba a volverlo a hacer, por suerte sus habilidades ninjas les fueron muy útil para terminar con todo a tiempo.

En los vestidores de los chicos era todo un caos, Itachi que era el único que no se encuentra histérico veía con bastante diversión a los demás grabándolos de paso, por un lado Naruto batallaba por ponerse la ropa antigua que Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu hicieron obligatoriamente queriendo, por otro un histérico Deidara había olvidado sus líneas de lo nervioso que esta, Tobi se peleaba con Sasori quien quería quitarle la mascara pero este simplemente se negaba, Shikamaru esta acostado durmiendo a pierna suelta y sentado a su lado Chouji comía su cuarta bolsa de papas llenándose el disfraz de migajas, Konohamaru practicaba sus líneas en voz alta cerca de Deidara poniendo aun mas nervioso al rubio, Neji se golpeaba la frente contra la pared en un intento infructuoso de quedar inconsciente o en coma cualquiera le servía, Lee no paraba de parlotear su ya famosa frase "la llama de la juventud" haciendo que Sasuke este a un paso de estamparle un Chidori porque prácticamente se lo gritaba en el oído, Kiba se miraba sonriendo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí, y para rematar la escena había ropa, vasos, cervezas y paginas del libreto tapizando el suelo… simplemente un caos el cual empeoro cuando escucharon gritar a Daniel

- ¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LLAMADA SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS!, REPITO… ¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LLAMADA!

En los vestidores de las chicas la cosa no estaba tan tranquila, prácticamente se estaban comiendo las uñas; Alexis observo a las jóvenes que actuarían y dio un suspiro: Hinata parecía tener una crisis nerviosa y era ayudada por Temari y Konan… ¡y eso que ella aun no debía de entrar a escena!; Ino tan vanidosa como su novio se miraba en el espejo con orgullo, Sakura temblando como hoja repasaba mentalmente el guión, Tenten se miraba al espejo con incredulidad al ver lo diferente que se veía con el pelo suelto, maquillada y con un vestido victoriano y finalmente Karin miraba a todas aburrida, fue entonces que se escucha el grito de Daniel

- ¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LLAMADA SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS!, REPITO… ¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LLAMADA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un rato todo el elenco se reunió en una sala especial a lado del escenario que a su vez tenía un pasillo que llevaría a los actores a escena, Alexis miro a todos y tomando un poco de aire decidió darán pequeño discurso

- bien chicos el día llego, no estén nerviosos aunque miles de personas, sus familias incluidas los verán, si se equivocan harán el ridículo pero todo estará bien

- gracias ahora no estaremos nerviosos – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo –

- deberías de estar en maquillaje tu eres el primero en salir – Sakura miraba a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

- ya voy, ya voy – gruño mientras era empujado por la pelirosa

- ¡DANIEL! – grito la directora

- mande – la rubia dio un respingo al escuchar al chico detrás de ella

- por Kami-sama no me asustes así – se quejo con la mano en el corazón

- Je lo siento ¿para que me buscas?

- quería saber si todo esta listo

- Ah claro lo olvide – Daniel sonrió a penado para luego tomar aire y… - ¡SEGUNDA LLAMADA SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS!

- válgame esto esta lleno ¿pues a cuantos invitaste? – pregunto Tenten asomándose a los asientos que empezaban a llenarse por varias personas

- nada mas que a los sensei, a la Hokage, Shizune, sus respectivos padres o tutores y a media Konoha

- nada más – murmuro con sarcasmo Hidan con sarcasmo

- Itachi, querido será mejor que te vayas ya para la cabina – le dijo Alexis a su chico que tenia el libreto en la mano

- hmp – dijo mientras se iba por detrás del escenario

- ¡TERCERA LLAMADA Y COMENZAMOS! – grito Daniel luego de 15 min. Sobresaltando a todos

Alexis salio al escenario siendo recibida por una lluvia de aplausos de los invitados, hizo una reverencia y tomando el micrófono con fuerza, hablo

- Damas, Caballeros, Shinobis, Kunoichi, Sannin, Hokages y demás, los 11 de Konoha, Akatsuki, Hebi, el Kazekage, sus hermanos, Sai, Daniel y su servidora Alexis Uzumaki, les da la bienvenida a esta obra que, nos costo mucho trabajo hacer, muchas semanas de preparación y esperamos que sea de su agrado, cuando entraron se les entrego unos panfletos – la ojiazul mostró uno y todos sacaron los suyos – si me hacen el favor de abrirlo, verán que adentro viene una sinopsis de la obra así mismo como quien representara los papeles pero para aquellos que o les da flojera leer o no tiene el panfleto, les diré quien representa cada quien

Alexis abrió el panfleto y empezó a leerles a todos, la lista de personajes

_Personajes:_

_Sasuke Uchiha como Evanice Scrooge _

_Naruto Uzumaki como Jacob Marley _

_Neji Hyuga como el sobrino de Scrooge_

_Tenten como la novia del sobrino de Srcooge_

_Kiba Inuzuka como el empleado de Scrooge_

_Ino Yamanaka como su esposa_

_Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru y Mohemi como sus hijos_

_Deidara y Tobi como los hombres de los donativos_

_Itachi Uchiha como narrador_

_Sakura Haruno como la ex novia de Scrooge_

_Kankuro, Gaara, Lee y Sasori en efectos especiales _

_Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu en vestuario _

_Karin, Konan y Temari en maquillaje_

_Suigetsu, Juugo y Pein en escenografía_

_Daniel en asistente de la directora_

_Y su servidora Alexis como Directora _

- sin más que decir les dejo con el primer acto – dijo con una sonrisa y salió del escenario en una lluvia de aplausos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I- El espectro de Naruto**

_**Entonces la gruesa y sexy voz de Itachi se escucho por el Teatro mientras las luces se apagaban, el telón se abría gracias a un **__**Bulbasaur**__** que usa sus látigos sepas y el escenario se ilumina gracias a un Ampharos que estaba arriba manejando las luces**_

Empecemos por decir que Naruto había muerto. De ello no cabía la menor duda. Firmaron la partida de su enterramiento el clérigo, el sacristán, el comisario de entierros y el presidente del duelo. También la firmó Sasuke Uchiha. Y el nombre de Uchiha era prestigioso en la Bolsa, cualquiera que fuese el papel en que pusiera su firma. El viejo Naruto estaba tan muerto como el clavo de una puerta. ¡Bueno! Esto no quiere decir que yo sepa por experiencia propia lo que hay particularmente muerto en el clavo de una puerta; pero puedo inclinarme a considerar un clavo de féretro como la pieza de ferretería más muerta que hay en el comercio. Mas la sabiduría de nuestros antepasados resplandece en los símiles, y mis manos profanas no deben perturbarla, o desaparecería el país. Me permitiré, pues, repetir enfáticamente que Naruto estaba tan muerto como el clavo de una puerta. ¿Sabía Sasuke que aquél había muerto? Indudablemente. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo? Sasuke y él fueron consocios durante no sé cuántos años. Sasuke fue su único albacea, su único administrador, su único cesionario, su único legatario universal, su único amigo y el único que vistió luto por él. Pero Sasuke no estaba tan terriblemente afligido por el triste suceso que dejara de ser un perfecto negociante, y el mismo día del entierro lo solemnizó con un buen negocio.

La mención del entierro de Naruto me hace retroceder al punto de partida. Es indudable que Naruto había muerto. Esto debe ser perfectamente comprendido; si no, nada admirable se puede ver en la historia que voy a referir. Si no estuviéramos plenamente convencidos de que el padre de Hamlet murió antes de empezar la representación teatral, no habría en su paseo durante la noche, en medio del vendaval. Por las murallas de su ciudad, nada más notable que lo que habría en ver a otro cualquier caballero de mediana edad temerariamente lanzado, después de obscurecer, en un recinto expuesto a los vientos –el cementerio de San Pablo, por ejemplo–, sencillamente para deslumbrar el débil espíritu de su hijo. Sasuke no borró el nombre del viejo Naruto. Permaneció durante muchos años esta inscripción sobre la puerta del almacén: " Uchiha y Uzumaki". La casa de comercio se conocía bajo la razón social " Uchiha y Uzumaki ". Algunas veces los clientes modernos llamaban a Sasuke, Uchiha y otras veces Uzumaki: pero él atendía por ambos nombres. Todo era lo mismo para él. ¡Oh! Pero Sasuke era atrozmente tacaño, avaro, cruel, desalmado, miserable, codicioso, incorregible, duro y esquinado como el pedernal, pero del cual ningún eslabón había arrancado nunca una chispa generosa; secreto y retraído y solitario como una ostra. El frío de su interior le helaba las viejas facciones, le amorataba la nariz afilada, le arrugaba las mejillas, le entorpecía la marcha, le enrojecía los ojos, le ponía azules los delgados labios; hablaba astutamente y con voz áspera. Fría escarcha cubría su cabeza y sus cejas y su barba de alambre. Siempre llevaba consigo su temperatura bajo cero; helaba su despacho en los días caniculares y no lo templaba ni un grado en Navidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Estas segura de que no es Sasuke de quien hablan en vez del tal Scrooge? – pregunto Kiba mirando a Alexis_

_- nop, aunque ambos se parecen ¿cierto?_

_- igualitos – contestaron los demás_

_- Ya los escuche – gruño el Uchiha molesto_

_- a escena – Daniel empujo a Sasuke_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Un segundo telón se abrió revelando a Sasuke sentado tras un escritorio, vestido con un traje victoriano antiguo en color negro haciéndole ver bastante atractivo, hubo varios suspiros por parte de las chicas, Sasuke tuvo que tragarse el enojo en contra de los demás por lo dicho anteriormente; además su cuñada lo amenazo. **_

El calor y el frío exteriores ejercían poca influencia sobre Sasuke. Ningún calor podía templarle, ninguna temperatura invernal podía enfriarle. Ningún viento era más áspero que él, ninguna nieve más insistente en sus propósitos, ninguna lluvia más impía. El temporal no sabía cómo atacarle. La más mortificante lluvia, y la nieve, y el granizo, y el agua de nieve, podían jactarse de aventajarle en una sola cosa: en que con frecuencia "bajaban" gallardamente, y Sasuke, nunca. Jamás le detuvo nadie en la calle para decirle alegremente: "Querido Sasuke¿cómo estáis¿Cuándo iréis a verme?" Ningún mendigo le pedía limosna, ningún niño le preguntaba qué hora era, ningún hombre ni mujer le preguntaron en toda su vida por dónde se iba a tal o cual sitio. Aun los perros de los ciegos parecían conocerle, y cuando le veían acercarse arrastraban a sus amos hacia los portales o hacia las callejuelas, y entonces meneaban la cola como diciendo: "Es mejor ser ciego que tener mal ojo". ¡Pero qué le importaba a Sasuke! Era lo que deseaba: seguir su camino a lo largo de los concurridos senderos de la vida, avisando a toda humana simpatía para conservar la distancia. Una vez, en uno de los mejores días del año, la víspera de Navidad, el viejo Sasuke se hallaba trabajando en su despacho. Hacía un tiempo frío, crudísimo y nebuloso, y podía oír a la gente que pasaba jadeando arriba y abajo, golpeándose el pecho con las manos y pateando sobre las piedras del pavimento para entrar en calor. Los relojes públicos acababan de dar las tres: pero la oscuridad era casi completa –había sido oscuro todo el día–, y por las ventanas de las casas vecinas se veían brillar las luces como manchas rubias en el aire moreno de la tarde. La bruma se filtraba a través de todas las hendeduras y de los ojos de las cerraduras, y era tan densa por fuera que, aunque la calleja era de las más estrechas, las casas de enfrente se veían como meros fantasmas.

Al ver cómo descendía la nube sombría, oscureciéndolo todo, se habría pensado que la Naturaleza habitaba cerca y que estaba haciendo destilaciones en gran escala. Sasuke tenía abierta la puerta del despacho para poder vigilar a su dependiente, que en una celda lóbrega y apartada, una especie de cisterna, estaba copiando cartas. Sasuke tenía poquísima lumbre, pero la del dependiente era mucho más escasa: parecía una sola ascua; más no podía aumentarla, porque Sasuke guardaba la caja del carbón en su cuarto, y si el dependiente hubiera aparecido trayendo carbón en la pala, sin duda que su amo habría considerado necesario despedirle. Así, el dependiente se embozó en la blanca bufanda y trató de calentarse en la llama de la bujía: pero, como no era hombre de gran imaginación: fracasó en el intento.

– ¡Felices Pascuas, tío¡Dios os guarde! – gritó una voz alegre o lo más alegre que puede ser el

_**En ese momento Neji hizo acto de aparición en una ovación de aplausos aunque no tantos como los que recibió Sasuke… el Hyuga es el único que trae puesta la banda de Konoha pues se negó a quitársela y todos sabían el porque, por eso Lexi no le dijo nada, aunque esa sonrisa que traía les empezaba a dar miedo a mas de uno**_

Era la voz del sobrino de Sasuke, que cayó sobre él con tal precipitación, que fue el primer aviso que tuvo de su aproximación.

– ¡Bah! –dijo Sasuke –. ¡Patrañas!

Este sobrino de Sasuke se hallaba tan arrebatado a causa de la carrera a través de la bruma y de la helada, que estaba todo encendido: tenía la cara como una cereza, sus ojos chispeaban y humeaba su aliento.

– Pero tío¿una patraña la Navidad? – dijo Neji, el sobrino de Sasuke –. Seguramente no habéis querido decir eso.

– Sí –contestó Sasuke –. ¡Felices Pascuas¿Qué derecho tienes tú para estar alegre¿Qué razón tienes tú para estar alegre? Eres bastante pobre.

– ¡Vamos! – replicó Neji "alegremente"–. ¿Y qué derecho tenéis vos para estar triste¿Qué razón tenéis para estar cabizbajo? Sois bastante rico.

No disponiendo Sasuke de mejor respuesta en aquel momento, dijo de nuevo: "¡Bah!" Y a continuación: "¡Patrañas!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Neji esta empezando a darme miedo con esa sonrisa – murmuro Lee nervioso junto a la maquina de efectos especiales_

_- a mi también – le secundo Kankuro con una mueca_

_- Shhh cállense – murmuro Daniel con fastidio_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– No estéis enfadado, tío – dijo Neji

– ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo –replicó el tío – viviendo en un mundo de locos como éste¡Felices Pascuas¡Buenas Pascuas te dé Dios¿Qué es la Pascua de Navidad sino la época en que hay que pagar cuentas no teniendo dinero; en que te ves un año más viejo y ni una hora más rico: la época en que, hecho el balance de los libros, ves que los artículos mencionados en ellos no te han dejado la menor ganancia después de una docena de meses desaparecidos? Si estuviera en mi mano – dijo Sasuke con indignación–, a todos los idiotas que van con el _¡Felices Pascuas!_ en los labios los cocería en su propia sustancia y los enterraría con una vara de acebo atravesándoles el corazón. ¡Eso es!

– ¡Tío! – suplicó Neji.

– ¡Sobrino! – repuso el tío secamente–. Celebra la Navidad a tu modo y déjame a mí celebrarla al mío.

– ¡Celebrar la Navidad! –repitió el sobrino de Sasuke –. Pero vos no la celebráis.

– Déjame que no la celebre –dijo Sasuke – ¡Mucho bien puede hacerte a ti¡Mucho bien te ha hecho siempre!

– Hay muchas cosas que podían haberme hecho muy bien y que no he aprovechado, me atrevo a decir – replicó Neji –, entre ellas la Navidad. Mas estoy seguro de que siempre, al llegar esta época, he pensado en la Navidad, aparte la veneración debida a su nombre sagrado y a su origen, como en una agradable época de cariño, de perdón y de caridad; el único día, en el largo almanaque del año, en que hombres y mujeres parecen estar de acuerdo para abrir sus corazones libremente y para considerar a sus inferiores como verdaderos compañeros de viaje en el camino de la tumba y no otra raza de criaturas con destino diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- bueno hay que admitirlo, Neji es un buen actor – admitió Ino sorprendida_

_- si pero nadie mejor que Sasuke-kun – Karin miraba embelesada al Uchiha_

_- detesto estar de acuerdo con ella pero tiene razón – suspiro Sakura, casi de inmediato las dos se mataban con la mirada_

_- basta ustedes dos o las saco – gruño Alexis molesta_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Así, pues, tío, aunque tal fiesta nunca ha puesto una moneda de oro o de plata en mi bolsillo, creo que me ha hecho bien y que me hará bien, y digo¡Bendita sea!

_**El escenario para sorpresa de todos giro un poco y en su campo visual entro Kiba (quien fue empujado por Daniel) vestido con ropas algo desgastadas, el público aplaudió con entusiasmo sobre todo la Familia Inuzuka y sus respectivos compañeros quienes aullaron.**_

El dependiente, en su mazmorra, aplaudió involuntariamente: pero, notando en el acto que había cometido una inconveniencia, quiso remover el fuego y apagó el último débil residuo para siempre.

– Que oiga yo otra de esas manifestaciones –dijo Sasuke – y os haré celebrar la Navidad echándoos a la calle. Eres de verdad un elocuente orador –añadió, volviéndose hacía su sobrino–. Me admira que no estés en el Parlamento.

– No os enfadéis, tío. ¡Vamos, venid a comer con nosotros mañana!

Seto dijo que le agradaría verle... Sí, lo dijo. Pero completó la idea, y dijo que antes le agradaría verle... en el infierno.

– Pero¿por qué? – gritó el sobrino–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué te casaste? –dijo Sasuke –.

– Porque me enamoré.

– ¡Porque te enamoraste! – Gruñó Sasuke, como si aquello fuese la sola cosa del mundo más ridícula que una alegre Navidad–. ¡Buenas tardes!

– Pero, tío, si nunca fuisteis a verme antes¿por qué hacer de esto una razón para no ir ahora?

– Buenas tardes –dijo Sasuke.

– No necesito nada vuestro: no os pido nada; ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos?

– Buenas tardes –dijo Sasuke

– Lamento de todo corazón encontraros tan resuelto. Nunca ha habido el más pequeño disgusto entre nosotros. Pero he insistido en la celebración de la Navidad y llevaré mi buen humor de Navidad hasta lo último. Así¡Felices Pascuas, tío!

– Buenas tardes –dijo Sasuke –.

– ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

– Buenas tardes –dijo Sasuke.

Su sobrino salió de la habitación, no obstante, sin pronunciar una palabra de disgusto. Se detuvo en la puerta exterior para desearle felices Pascuas al dependiente, que, aunque tenía frío, era más ardiente que Sasuke, pues le correspondió cordialmente.

– Este es otro que tal – murmuró Sasuke que le oyó–; un dependiente con quince chelines a la semana, con mujer y con hijos, hablando de la alegre Navidad. Es para llevarle a una casa de locos.

Aquel maniático, al despedir al sobrino de Sasuke, introdujo a otros dos visitantes.

_**Un nervioso Deidara y un feliz Tobi hicieron acto de aparición vestidos con ropas parecidas a la de Sasuke pero también con bufandas, gorros y bastones**_

Eran dos caballeros corpulentos, simpáticos, y estaban en pie, descubiertos, en el despacho de Sasuke. Tenían en la mano libros y papeles y se inclinaron ante él.

- eh… - al parecer a Deidara se le olvidaron sus líneas al ver al publico, uno segundos después un ¿Zapato? Le pego en la cabeza – Uchiha y Uzumaki, supongo – logro articular el rubio fingiendo consultar una lista – ¿Tengo el honor de hablar al señor Uchiha o al señor Uzumaki?

– El señor Uzumaki murió hace siete años – respondió Sasuke –. Esta misma noche hace siete años que murió.

– No dudamos que su liberalidad estará representada en su socio superviviente – sorprendentemente Tobi no hablo en tercera persona pero creo que fue la amenaza de Daniel y Alexis lo que surtió ese efecto.

Era verdad, pues ambos habían sido tal para cual. Al oír la horrible palabra "liberalidad", Sasuke frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza y devolvió al visitante las cartas credenciales.

– En esta alegre época del año, señor Sasuke – dijo Deidara (que al parecer el pánico escénico se le paso), tomando una pluma –, es más necesario que nunca que hagamos algo en favor de tos pobres y de los desamparados, que en estos días sufren de modo atroz. Muchos miles de ellos carecen de lo indispensable; cientos de miles necesitan alivio, señor.

– ¿No hay cárceles? –preguntó Sasuke.

– Muchísimas cárceles – dijo Deidara, dejando la pluma.

– ¿Y los correccionales? –interrogó Sasuke –. ¿Funcionan todavía?

– Funcionan, sí, todavía –contestó Tobi –. Quisiera poder decir que no funcionan.

– ¿La rueda de molino y la Ley de Pobreza están, pues, en todo su vigor? – dijo Sasuke

– Ambos funcionan continuamente, señor.

– ¡Oh!, tenía miedo, por lo que decíais al principio, de que hubiera ocurrido algo que interrumpiese sus útiles servicios – dijo Sasuke –. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

– Persuadido de que tales instituciones apenas pueden proporcionar cristiana alegría a la mente o bienestar al cuerpo de la multitud – continuó Tobi –, algunos de nosotros nos hemos propuesto reunir fondos para comprar a los pobres algunos alimentos y bebidas y un poco de calefacción. Hemos escogido esta época porque es, sobre todas, aquella en que la Necesidad se siente con más intensidad y la Abundancia se regocija. ¿Con cuánto queréis contribuir?

– ¡Con nada! – replicó Sasuke.

– ¿Queréis guardar el anónimo?

– Quiero que me dejéis en paz – dijo Sasuke –. Puesto que me preguntáis lo que quiero, señores, ésa es mi respuesta. Yo no celebro la Navidad, y no puedo contribuir a que se diviertan los vagos; ayudo a sostener los establecimientos de que os he hablado... y que cuestan bastante; y quienes estén mal en ellos, que se vayan a otra parte.

– Muchos no pueden, y otros muchos preferirán morir.

– Si prefieren morir – dijo Sasuke –, es lo mejor que pueden hacer y así disminuirá el exceso de población. Además, y ustedes perdonen, no entiendo de eso.

– Pues... debierais entender – hizo observar Tobi.

– No es de mi incumbencia – replicó Sasuke –. Un hombre tiene bastante con preocuparse de sus asuntos y no debe mezclarse en los ajenos. Los míos me absorben por completo. ¡Buenas tardes, señores!

Comprendiendo claramente que sería inútil insistir, los dos caballeros se marcharon. Sasuke reanudó su tarea con mayor estimación de sí mismo y más animado de lo que tenía por costumbre. Entretanto, la bruma y la oscuridad haciéndose tan densas, que las gentes marchaban alumbrándose con antorchas, ofreciéndose a marchar delante de los caballos de los coches para mostrarles el camino. La antigua torre de una iglesia, cuya vieja y estridente campana parecía estar siempre atisbando a Sasuke por una ventana gótica del muro, se hizo invisible, y daba las horas envuelta en las nubes, resonando después con trémulas vibraciones, como si le castañeteasen los dientes a aquella elevadísima cabeza. El frío se hizo intenso. En la calle Mayor, en la esquina de la calleja, algunos obreros hallándose reparando los mecheros de gas y habían encendido una gran hoguera, a la cual rodeaba un grupo de mendigos y chicuelos, calentándose las manos y guiñando los ojos con delicia ante las llamas. Taponados los sumideros, el agua sobrante se congelaba con rapidez y se convertía en hielo. El resplandor de las tiendas, donde las ramas de acebo cargadas de frutas brillaban con la luz de las ventanas, ponía tonos dorados en las caras de los transeúntes. Las pollerías y los comercios de comestibles estaban deslumbrantes: era un glorioso espectáculo, ante et cual era casi increíble que los prosaicos principios de ajuste y venta tuvieran algo que hacer. El alcalde de la ciudad, en la fortaleza de la poderosa _Mansion-House,_ daba órdenes a sus cincuenta cocineros y reposteros para celebrar la Navidad de una manera digna de la casa de un alcalde, y hasta el sastrecillo, que había sido multado con cinco chelines el lunes anterior por estar borracho y sentirse escandaloso en las calles, preparaba en su guardilla la confección del _pudding_ del día siguiente, mientras su flaca esposa iba con el nene a comprar la carne indispensable.

Más niebla aún y más frío. Frío agudo, penetrante, mordiente. Sí el buen San Dunstan hubiera sólo rasguñado la nariz del espíritu maligno con un tiempo como aquél, en vez de usar sus armas habituales, en verdad que el diablo habría rugido. El propietario de una naricilla juvenil, roída y mordisqueada por el hambriento frío, como los huesos roídos por los perros, se detuvo ante la puerta de Sasuke para obsequiarle por el ojo de la cerradura con una canción de Navidad; pero no había hecho más que empezar:

_**Deidara volvió a salir solo que estaba disfrazado como un anciano cantor**_

- "Bendígaos Dios, alegre caballero; que nada pueda nunca disgustaros..."

Cuando Sasuke cogió la regla con tal decisión, que el cantor corrió lleno de miedo, abandonando el ojo de la cerradura a la bruma y a la penetrante helada. Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar el despacho. De mala gana se alzó Sasuke de su asiento y tácitamente aprobó la actitud del dependiente en su cuchitril, quien inmediatamente apagó su luz y se puso el sombrero.

– Supongo que necesitaréis todo el día de mañana – dijo Sasuke

– Si no hay inconveniente, señor – dijo Kiba

– Pues sí hay inconveniente – dijo Sasuke –, y no es justo. Si por ello os descontara media corona, pensaríais que os perjudicaba. ¿Pero estoy obligado a pagarla?

El dependiente sonrió lánguidamente.

– Sin embargo – dijo Sasuke –, no pensáis que me perjudico pagando el sueldo de un día por no trabajar.

El dependiente hizo notar que eso ocurría una sola vez al año.

– ¡Una pobre excusa para morder en el bolsillo de uno todos los días veinticinco de diciembre! – dijo Sasuke, abrochándose el gabán hasta la barba –. Pero supongo que es que necesitáis todo el día. Venid lo más temprano posible pasado mañana.

El dependiente prometió hacerlo, y Sasuke salió gruñendo. Kiba salió de escena en ese momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- le sale natural – murmuro Naruto_

_- ya lo creo que si – secundo Hinata_

_- cállense y déjenme escuchar – los cayo Lexi aunque internamente admitía que su cuñado era un actor nato incluso mejor que su hermano_

_- _Si Itachi te escucha seguro se molestara contigo – escucho la rubia en su cabeza

- /_si tu no le dices no se enterara Kitsune/ - pensó la chica_

_- aunque mi Kiba no lo hace tampoco tan mal – suspiro Ino los demás asintieron también_

_-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró el despacho en un instante, y el dependiente, con los largos extremos de su bufanda blanca colgando hasta más abajo de la cintura (pues no presumía de abrigo), bajó veinte veces un resbaladero en Cornhill, al final de una calleja llena de muchachos, para celebrar la Nochebuena, y luego salió corriendo hacia su casa de Camden-Town, para jugar a la gallina ciega. Seto cenó melancólicamente en su melancólica taberna habitual; y después de leer todos los periódicos, se entretuvo el resto de la noche con los libros comerciales, y se fue a acostar. Ocupaba las habitaciones que habían pertenecido anteriormente a su difunto socio. Eran una serie de cuartos lóbregos en un sombrío edificio al final de una calleja, y en el cual había tan poco movimiento, que no se podía menos de imaginar que había llegado allí corriendo, cuando era una casa de pocos años, mientras jugaba al escondite con las otras casas, y había olvidado el camino para salir. Era ésta entonces bastante vieja y bastante lúgubre; sólo Sasuke vivía en ella, pues los otros cuartos estaban alquilados para oficinas. La calleja era tan oscura, que el mismo Sasuke, que la conocía piedra por piedra, se veía obligado a cruzarla a tientas. La niebla y la helada se agolpaban de tal modo ante la negra entrada de la casa, que parecía como si el Genio del Invierno se hallase en triste meditación sentado en el umbral. Hay que advertir que no había absolutamente nada de particular en el llamador de la puerta, salvo que era de gran tamaño: hay que hacer notar también que Sasuke lo había visto, de día y de noche, durante toda su residencia en aquel lugar, y también que Sasuke poseía tan poca cantidad de lo que se llama fantasía como otro cualquier hombre de la ciudad de Londres, aun incluyendo –la frase es algo atrevida– las Corporaciones, los miembros del Concejo municipal y los de los Gremios. Téngase también en cuenta que Sasuke no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a Naruto desde que aquella tarde hizo mención de los siete años transcurridas desde su muerte.

**La escenografía cambio ahora era la fachada de una hermosa pero antigua mansión mientras los alrededores había nieve gracias a un Squartle y al Chikorita que usaron sus ataques para crear la nieve**

Y ahora, que me explique alguien, si puede, cómo sucedió que Sasuke, al meter la llave en la cerradura, vio en el llamador –sin mediar ninguna mágica influencia–, no un llamador, sino la cara de Naruto. La cara de Naruto. No era una sombra impenetrable, como los demás objetos de la calleja, pues la rodeaba un medroso fulgor, semejante al que presentaría una langosta en mal estado puesta en un sótano oscuro. No aparecía colérico ni feroz, sino que miraba a Sasuke como Naruto acostumbraba: con espectrales anteojos levantados hacía la frente espectral. Agitándose curiosamente sus cabellos, como ante un soplo de aire ardoroso, y sus ojos, aunque hallándose abiertos por completo, estaban absolutamente inmóviles. Todo eso, y su palidez, le hacían horrible: pero este horror parecía ajeno a la cara, fuera de su dominio, más bien que una parte de su propia expresión. Cuando Sasuke se puso a considerar atentamente aquel fenómeno, ya el llamador era otra vez un llamador. Decir que no se sintió inquieto o que su sangre no experimentó una terrible sensación, desconocida desde la infancia, sería mentir. Pero llevó la mano a la llave que había abandonado, la hizo girar resueltamente, penetró y encendió una bujía. Se detuvo con vacilación momentánea, antes de cerrar la puerta, y miró detrás de ella con desconfianza, aguardando casi aterrorizarse a la vista del cabello de Naruto pegado en la parte exterior: pero no había nada sobre la puerta, excepto los tornillos y tuercas que sujetaban el llamador, por lo cual exclamó: "¡Bah, Bah!", y cerró de golpe. Resonó el portazo en toda la casa como un trueno.

Encima todas las habitaciones, y debajo todas las cubas en el sótano del vinatero, parecieron poseer estrépito de ecos independientes de la puerta de Sasuke, que no era hombre a quien espantasen los ecos. Sujetó la puerta, cruzó el zaguán y empezó a subir la escalera lentamente, sin embargo, alumbrando un lado y otro conforme subía. Podéis hablar vagamente de las viejas escaleras de antaño, por las cuales hubiera podido subir fácilmente un coche de seis caballos o el cortejo de una sesión parlamentaria. Pero yo os digo que la escalera de Sasuke era cosa muy diferente: habría de subir por ella un coche fúnebre, y lo haría con toda facilidad. Había allí suficiente amplitud para ello y aun sobraba espacio; tal es, quizás, la razón por la cual pensó Sasuke ver una comitiva fúnebre en movimiento delante de él en la oscuridad. Medía docena de faroles de gas de las calles no habrían iluminado bastante bien el vestíbulo; supondréis, pues, que estaba un tanto oscuro con la manera de alumbrar de Sasuke, que siguió subiendo sin preocuparse por ello. La oscuridad es barata y por eso agradable a Sasuke. Pero antes de cerrar la pesada puerta, registró las habitaciones para ver si todo estaba en orden; precisamente deseaba hacerlo, porque persistía en él el recuerdo de aquella cara. La salita, el dormitorio, el cuarto de trastos, todo estaba normal. Nadie debajo de la mesa, nadie debajo del sofá; un poco de lumbre en la rejilla; la cuchara y la jofaina, listas; y la cacerolita, con un cocimiento (Sasuke tenía un resfriado de cabeza) junto al hogar. Nadie debajo de la cama; nadie en el gabinete; nadie dentro de la bata, que colgaba de la pared en actitud sospechosa. El cuarto de los trastos, como siempre.

El viejo guardafuegos, los zapatos viejos, dos cestas para pescado, el lavabo de tres patas y un atizador. Enteramente satisfecho, cerró la puerta y echó la llave, dándole dos vueltas, lo cual no era su costumbre. Asegurado así, contra toda sorpresa, se quitó la corbata, se puso la bata, las zapatillas y el gorro de dormir, y se sentó delante del fuego para tomar su cocimiento. Era en verdad un fuego insignificante: nada para noche tan cruda. Se vio obligado a arrimarse a él todo lo posible, cubriéndolo, para poder extraer la más pequeña sensación de calor de tal puñado de combustible. El hogar era viejo, construido por algún comerciante holandés mucho tiempo antes, y pavimentado con extraños ladrillos holandeses, que representaban escenas de las Escrituras. Había Caínes y Abeles, hijas de Faraón, reinas de Saba, mensajeros angélicos descendiendo a través del aire sobre nubes que parecían de plumón, Abrahanes, Baltasares, apóstoles navegando en mantequilleras, cientos de figuras para atraer la atención; no obstante, aquella cara de Naruto, muerto siete años antes; llegaba como la vara del antiguo Profeta y hacía desaparecer todo. Si cada uno de los pulidos ladrillos hubiera estado en blanco, con virtud para presentar sobre su superficie alguna figura proveniente de los fragmentados pensamientos de Sasuke, habría aparecido una copia de la cabeza del viejo Naruto sobre todos ellos.

– ¡Patrañas! – dijo Sasuke, y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- no puedo creer que hayan logrado hacer la obra sin interrupciones o peleas – murmuro Tsunade observando a Sasuke actuar_

_- algo me dice que Daniel y Alexis tienen que ver en eso – comento Kakashi detrás de ella sentado entre Kurenai y Gai_

_- pero podrá durar lo que resta de la obra – comento Yamato dejando a todos pensativos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de algunos paseos, volvió a sentarse. Al recostarse en la silla, su mirada fue a tropezar con una campanilla, una campanilla que no se utilizaba colgada en la habitación y que comunicaba, para algún servicio olvidado, con un cuarto del piso más alto del edificio. Con gran admiración, y con extraño e inexplicable temor, vio que la campanilla empezaba a oscilar. Oscilaba tan suavemente al principio, que apenas producía sonido; pero pronto sonó estrepitosamente y lo mismo hicieron todas las campanillas de la casa. Ello podría durar medio minuto, un minuto, mas a Sasuke le pareció una hora. Las campanillas dejaron de sonar como habían empezado: todas a la vez. A aquel estrépito siguió un ruido rechinante, que venía de la parte más profunda, como si alguien arrastrase una pesada cadena sobre los toneles del sótano del vinatero. Entonces recordó Sasuke haber oído que los espectros que se aparecían en las casas se presentaban arrastrando cadenas. La puerta del sótano se abrió con estrépito y luego se oyó el ruido con mucha mayor claridad en el piso de abajo: después el viejo oyó que el ruido subía por la escalera: después, que se dirigía derechamente hacia su puerta.

– ¡Patrañas, nada más! –dijo Sasuke –. No quiero pensar en ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Otouto es tu turno_

_- pero todavía no estoy maquillado – exclamo alarmado el rubio, tan entretenido estaba en la actuación de su amigo que ni se dio cuenta_

_- no hay problema en un segundo estas – Temari tomo una cubeta a su lado y su contenido se lo lanzo a Naruto llenándolo de un polvo blanco_

_- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? – grito tosiendo lleno de harina_

_- bueno ya estas maquillado así que a escena – Dany lo empujo hacia el escenario sin que este pudiera evitarlo_

_- no crees que fuiste muy drástica – Konan miraba con una gota de sudor a la rubia Sabaku no_

_- Nah a demás tan solo fue harina – dijo encogiéndose de hombros _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto entro tosiendo al escenario maldiciendo por lo bajo a la loca de Temari**

Sin embargo, cambió de color cuando, sin detenerse, el Espectro pasó a través de la pesada puerta y entró en la habitación ante sus ojos. Cuando entró, la moribunda llama dio un salto, como si gritara: "¡Le conozco¡Es el espectro de Naruto!", y volvió a caer. La misma cara, exactamente la misma. Naruto, con sus cabellos erizados, su chaleco habitual, sus estrechos calzones y sus botas, y con su casaca ribeteada. La cadena que arrastraba la llevaba alrededor de la cintura; era larga y estaba sujeta a él como una cola, y se componía (pues Sasuke la observó muy de cerca) de cajas de caudales, llaves, candados, libros comerciales, documentos y fuertes bolsillos de acero. Su cuerpo era transparente, de modo que Sasuke, observándole y mirando a través de su chaleco, pudo ver los dos botones de la parte posterior de la casaca. Sasuke había oído decir muchas veces que Naruto no tenía entrañas; pero nunca lo había creído hasta entonces. No, ni aun entonces lo creía. Aunque miraba al Fantasma de parte a parte y le veía en píe delante de él: aunque sentía la escalofriante influencia de sus ojos fríos como la muerte, y comprobaba aún el tejido del pañuelo que le rodeaba la cabeza y la barba, y el cual no había observado antes, se sentía aún incrédulo y luchaba contra sus sentidos.

– ¡Cómo! – dijo Sasuke, cáustico y frío como siempre –. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

– ¡Mucho! – contestó la voz de Naruto, pues tal era, sin duda.

– ¿Quién sois?

– Preguntadme quién fui.

– ¿Quién fuisteis pues? – dijo Sasuke, alzando la voz.

– En vida fui vuestro socio, Naruto Uzumaki

– ¿Podéis... podéis sentaros? – preguntó Sasuke, mirándole perplejo.

– Puedo.

– Sentaos, pues.

Sasuke hizo esa pregunta porque no sabía sí un espectro tan transparente se hallaría en condiciones de tomar una silla, y pensó que, en el caso de que le fuera imposible, habría necesidad de una explicación embarazosa. Pero el Espectro tomó asiento enfrente del hogar, como si estuviera habituado a ello.

– ¿No creéis en mí? – preguntó el Espectro.

– No – contestó Sasuke

– ¿Qué evidencia deseáis de mi existencia real, además de la de vuestros sentidos?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Por qué dudáis de vuestros sentidos?

– Porque lo más insignificante –dijo Sasuke –, les hace impresión. El más ligero trastorno del estómago les hace fingir. Tal vez sois un trozo de carne que no he digerido, un poco de mostaza, una miga de queso, un pedazo de patata poco cocida. Hay más de guiso que de tumba en vos, quienquiera que seáis.

Sasuke no tenía mucha costumbre de hacer chistes, y, según entonces se sentía el corazón, sus bromas tenían que ser chocarreras. Lo cierto es que procuraba mostrar agudeza como medio de distraer su propia atención y ahuyentar su terror, pues la voz del Espectro le trastornaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Permanecer sentado, con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos vidriosos, en silencio, durante unos instantes, sería estar, según pensaba Sasuke, con el mismo Demonio. Había algo muy espantoso, además, en la atmósfera infernal, propia de él, que rodeaba al Espectro. Sasuke no pudo sentirla por sí mismo, pero no por eso era menos real, pues, aunque el Espectro se hallaba en completa inmovilidad, sus cabellos, los ribetes de su casaca, se agitaban todavía impulsados por el ardiente vapor de un horno.

– ¿Veis este mondadientes? –dijo Sasuke, volviendo apresuradamente a la carga, por la razón que acabamos de exponer, y deseando, aunque sólo fuera durante un segundo, apartar de él la pétrea mirada del aparecido.

– Lo veo –replicó el Espectro.

– ¡Si no lo miráis! –dijo Sasuke

– Pero lo veo, sin embargo – replicó Naruto.

– ¡Bien! – repuso Sasuke –. No haría yo más que tragármelo, y durante toda mi vida me vería perseguido por una legión de duendes creados por mi fantasía. ¡Patrañas, digo yo; patrañas!

Entonces el Espíritu lanzó un grito espantoso y sacudió su cadena con un ruido tan terrible, que Sasuke tuvo que apoyarse en la silla para no caer desmayado como el débil que es (_cabe decir que Sasuke tuvo que ser detenido por Naruto para que no fuera a estamparle un Chidori a su hermano, Alexis solo se cubrió el rostro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_). Pero mayor fue su espanto cuando el Fantasma, quitándose la venda que le ceñía la frente, como si notara demasiado calor bajo techado, dejó caer su mandíbula inferior sobre el pecho. Sasuke cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara.

– ¡Perdón! –exclamó –. Terrible aparición¿por qué me atormentáis?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Ok ahora eso se pasa de bizarro – exclamo Kiba con incredulidad observando todo _

_- eso o Sasuke es muy buen actor – comentó Kisame sorprendido como los demás_

_- pensé que al menos por hoy esos dos no quisieran matarse o al menos molestarse mutuamente – Alexis se dejo caer en una silla que Daniel había traído_

_- pides peras al olmo Alexis_

_- gracias por animarme Daniel – gruño la chica_

_- no hay de que – le contesto con sarcasmo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Hombre apegado al mundo – replicó Naruto –¿creéis en mí, o no?

– Creo – contestó Sasuke –. Tengo que creer. Pero¿por qué los espíritus vuelven a la tierra y por qué se dirigen a mí?

– A todos los hombres se les exige – replicó Naruto – que su espíritu se aparezca entre sus conocidos y que viajen de un lado a otro; y si un espíritu no hace tales excursiones en su vida terrenal, es condenado a hacerlas después de la muerte. Es su destino vagar por el mundo – ¿Oh, miserable de mí? – y no poder participar de lo que ve, aunque de ello participan los demás y es la felicidad de ellos.

El Espectro lanzó otro grito y sacudió la cadena, retorciéndose las manos espectrales.

– Estáis encadenado –dijo Sasuke temblando–. Decidme por qué.

– Llevo la cadena que forjé en vida – replicó Naruto –. La hice eslabón a eslabón, metro a metro; la ciño a mi cuerpo por mi libre voluntad y por mi libre voluntad la usaré. ¿Os parece rara?

Sasuke temblaba cada vez más.

– ¿O queréis saber –prosiguió Naruto – el peso y la longitud de la cadena que soportáis? Era tan larga y tan pesada como ésta hace siete Nochebuenas. Desde entonces la habéis aumentado y es una cadena tremenda.

Sasuke miró al suelo alrededor del Espectro creyendo encontrarle rodeado por unas cincuenta o sesenta brazas de férreo cable; pero nada pudo ver.

– ¿Naruto – le dijo suplicante–, viejo Naruto Uzumaki?... ¡Habladme más!... ¡Habladme para mi consuelo, Naruto/_No puedo creer que este diciendo esto_/ - al parecer Sasuke no estaba nada contento con esa parte de la actuación

– No tengo ninguno que dar – replicó Naruto –. Eso viene de otras regiones, Sasuke, y por medio de otros ministros a otra clase de hombres que vos. No puedo deciros todo lo que deseo. Un poquito más de tiempo se me permite solamente. No puedo reposar, no puedo detenerme, no puedo permanecer en ninguna parte. Mi espíritu nunca fue más allá de nuestro despacho...¡ay de mí!... En mí vida terrenal nunca mi espíritu vagó más allá de los estrechos límites de nuestra ventanilla para el cambio; ¡y qué fatigosas jornadas me quedan aún!

Sasuke tenía por costumbre: cuando se ponía pensativo, meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Considerando lo que el Espectro había dicho, lo hizo así, pero sin levantar los ojos y sin alzarse del suelo.

– Debéis haber sido muy calmoso en ese asunto Naruto – hizo observar Sasuke, en actitud comercial, aunque con humildad y deferencia.

– ¡Calmoso! – repitió Naruto.

– Siete años muerto – murmuró Sasuke –. ¿Y viajando todo ese tiempo?

–Todo – dijo Naruto –, sin reposo, sin paz. ¡Incesante tortura del remordimiento!

– ¿Viajáis velozmente?

– En las alas del viento.

– Ya habréis recorrido un gran número de regiones en siete años – dijo Sasuke.

Al oír esto, el Espectro lanzó otro grito, haciendo rechinar la cadena de modo espantoso en el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

– ¡Oh, cautivo, atado y doblemente aherrojado! – gritó el Fantasma –. ¡No saber que han de pasar a la eternidad siglos de incesante labor hecha por criaturas inmortales en la tierra, antes de que el bien de que es susceptible esté desarrollado por completo¡No saber que todo espíritu cristiano que obra rectamente en su reducida esfera, sea cual fuere, encontrará su vida mortal demasiado corta para compensar las buenas ocasiones perdidas¡No saber que ningún arrepentimiento puede evitar lo pasado¡Sin embargo, eso hice yo¡Oh, eso hice yo!

– Pero vos siempre fuisteis un buen hombre de negocios, Naruto – tartamudeó Sasuke, que empezaba a aplicarse esto a sí mismo.

– ¡Negocios! – Gritó el Espectro, retorciéndose las manos de nuevo y asustando al publico sea dicho de paso con su inesperado grito, Naruto demostraba un talento asombroso que dejo a todos impresionados –. El género humano era mi negocio. El bienestar general era mi negocio: la caridad, la misericordia, la paciencia y la benevolencia: todo eso era mi negocio. ¡Mis tratos comerciales no eran sino una gota de agua en el océano de mis negocios!

Sostuvo la cadena a lo largo del brazo, como si fuera la causa de toda su infructuosa pesadumbre, y la volvió a arrojar pesadamente al suelo.

– En esta época del año – dijo Naruto – sufro lo indecible. ¿Por qué atravesé tantas multitudes con los ojos cerrados, sin elevarlos nunca hacia la bendita estrella que guió a los Magos a la morada del pobre¿No había pobres a los cuales me guiara su luz?

Sasuke estaba espantado de oír al Espectro hablar tan continuadamente y empezó a temblar más de lo que quisiera.

– Oídme – gritó Naruto –. Mi tiempo va a acabarse.

– Bueno – dijo Sasuke –. Pero no me mortifiquéis. ¡No hagáis floreos, Naruto, os lo suplico!

– Lo que no me explico es que haya podido aparecer ante vos como una sombra que podéis ver, cuando he permanecido invisible a vuestro lado durante días y días.

No era una idea agradable. Sasuke se estremeció y se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

– Eso no es lo que menos me aflige – continuó Naruto –. He venido esta noche a advertiros que aun podéis tener esperanza de escapar a mi influencia fatal: una esperanza que yo os proporcionaré.

– Siempre fuisteis un buen amigo mío – dijo Sasuke –. Gracias.

– Se os aparecerán – continuó Naruto – tres Espíritus.

El rostro de Sasuke se alargó casi tanto como lo había hecho el del Espectro.

– ¿Es ésa la esperanza de que hablabais, Naruto? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– Esa.

– Yo...; yo preferiría no verlos – dijo Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- al parecer Sasuke no es el unico buen actor – Shikamaru observo con sorpresa a Naruto_

_- quien lo hubiera dicho – Ino estaba de acuerdo con su amigo_

_- al parecer las clases nocturnas dieron su fruto – Pein sonrió orgulloso a lo que Alexis asintió_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Sin su vista – replicó Naruto – no podéis evitar la senda que yo sigo. Esperad al primero mañana, cuando la campana anuncie la una.

– ¿No podría recibir a todos de una vez, para terminar antes? – insinuó Sasuke

– Esperad al segundo la noche siguiente a la misma hora. Al tercero, a la otra noche, cuando cese de vibrar la última campanada de las doce. Pensad que no me volveréis a ver y cuidad, por vuestro bien, de recordar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Dichas tales palabras, el Espectro tomó su pañuelo de encima de la mesa y se lo ciñó alrededor de la cabeza, como antes. Sasuke lo conoció en el agudo sonido que hicieron los dientes al juntarse las mandíbulas por medio de aquel vendaje. Se aventuró a levantar los ojos y encontró a su visitante sobrenatural mirándole de frente, en actitud erguida, con su cadena alrededor del brazo. La aparición fue apartándose de Sasuke hacia atrás, y a cada paso que daba, se abría la ventana un poco, de modo que cuando el Espectro llegó a ella estaba de par en par. Hizo señas a Sasuke para que se acercara, y éste obedeció. Cuando estuvieron a dos pasos uno de otro, el espectro de Naruto levantó una mano, advirtiendo a Sasuke que no se acercara más. Sasuke se detuvo.

No tanto por obediencia como por sorpresa y temor, pues, al levantar la mano el Espectro, advirtió ruidos confusos en el aire, incoherentes gemidos de desesperación, lamentos indeciblemente pesarosos y gritos de arrepentimiento. El Espectro, después de escuchar un momento, se unió al canto fúnebre y salió flotando en la helada y oscura noche. Sasuke se dirigió a la ventana, pues se moría de curiosidad. Miró afuera. El aire estaba lleno de fantasmas, que vagaban de aquí para allá en continuo movimiento y gemían sin detenerse.

**En esta parte y ayudado con los látigos sepas de varios Pokemons hierva y de los insectos de Shino gran parte del elenco estaba en escena disfrazados como fantasmas… aunque Naruto tan solo estuvo cerca de un minuto y medio colgado ya que después de eso, los látigos sepas que lo sostenían empezaron a moverse de forma brusca y de pronto el pobre rubio con todo y ****Bulbasaur**** y extrañamente un Munchlax cayeron al suelo cubierto por la nieve.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Ugh eso debió de a verle dolido – varios hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras veía como Alexis, Hinata y Sakura salían al escenario y lo ayudaban_

_- vaya golpazo que se dio – Iruka observaba preocupado hacia Naruto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una vez que sacaron a un inconsciente Naruto, Sasuke siguió con su actuación agradeciendo no ser el Uzumaki, Itachi siguió leyendo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza por semejante caída**

Todos llevaban cadenas como la del espectro de Naruto: algunos (tal vez gobernantes culpables) estaban encadenados en grupo; ninguno tenía libertad. A muchos los había conocido Sasuke cuando vivían. Había sido íntimo de un viejo espectro, con chaleco blanco, con una monstruosa caja de hierro sujeta a un tobillo, y que se lamentaba a gritos al verse impotente para socorrer a una infeliz mujer con una criaturita, a la que veía bajo él en el quicio de una puerta. El castigo de todos los fantasmas era, evidentemente, que procuraban con afán aliviar los dolores humanos y habían perdido para siempre la posibilidad de conseguirlo.

Si tales fantasmas se desvanecieron en la niebla, o la niebla los amortajó, no podría decirlo Sasuke. Pero ellos y sus voces sobrenaturales se perdieron juntos, y la noche volvió a ser como cuando llegó a su casa. Cerró Seto la ventana y examinó la puerta por donde había entrado el Espectro. Estaba cerrada con dos vueltas de llave, como él la cerró con sus propias manos, y los cerrojos sin señal de violencia. Intentó decir "¡Patrañas!", pero se detuvo a la primera sílaba. Y hallándose muy necesitado de reposo, por la emoción que había sufrido, o por las fatigas del día, o por haber entrevisto el Mundo Invisible, o por la abrumadora conversación del Espectro, o por lo avanzado de la hora, se tendió resueltamente en el lecho, sin desnudarse, y al instante se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón se cerró y el público aplaudió aunque algo preocupados por la caída de uno de los actores, Alexis salio al escenario

- y este ha sido el final del primer acto que espero y les haya gustado – dijo con una reverencia – antes de empezar el segundo acto tendremos un descanso de 15 minutos afuera hay bebidas y comida por si alguno tiene hambre

- Lexi ¿Cómo esta Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi algo preocupado

- bien Kakashi-sensei solo esta inconsciente

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – quiso saber Inoichi (el padre de Ino) curioso

- Munchlax quiso beber del néctar de Bulbasaur pero el se enojo, empezaron a pelear y… bueno ya se imaginaran el resto – suspiro Alexis

- deberías de mantener controladas a tus criaturas si no quieres más accidentes – Tsunade negó con la cabeza

- lo se, lo se bueno vayan a estirar las piernas o comer algo, tengo que ir a ver como esta mi hermanito

Alexis volvió detrás del escenario a ver si ya habían logrado despertar a su hermano y ver también sino tenía alguna herida.


	4. Segundo Acto

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 4 ****Segundo Acto**

**Teatro Konoha**

Los invitados se encuentran comiendo, bebiendo y hablando de la obra durante el receso de 15 minutos que dieron, detrás del escenario se encontraban los shinobis descansando

- todo ha salido bien hasta ahora – Daniel entro trayendo varias botellas de agua que desaparecieron en menos de un parpadeo gracias a los sedientos shinobis

- si salir bien quiere decir que a algunos se les olvido su línea, otro molestaba a su hermano en plena obra y que mi Otouto se cayera de mas de un metro de alto, todo salio excelente – al parecer Alexis se encontraba bastante sarcástica ese día

- a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – pregunto Kankuro mirando a todos lados

- Sakura esta curándolo y Hinata fue con él – Itachi estaba peleando con su hermano por ver quien se quedaba con la ultima botella de agua, pero Neji se las arrebato

- Hey – se quejaron los dos pero Neji los ignoro

En ese momento Sakura apareció en compañía de Hinata quien empujaba una silla de ruedas donde un muy vendado Naruto se encontraba

- ¡¡AAHH LA MOMIA REGRESA!! – gritaron Konohamaru y Mohemi asustados

- No es ninguna momia, se trata de Naruto – Kiba les dio un zape a los dos

- ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? -

- PAREZCO MOMIA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE VENDADO ¿Y ME PREGUNTAS COMO ME SIENTO? – grito furioso el rubio

- ya pero tienes a tu enfermera particular para atender todos tus caprichosos ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo mirando de reojo a Hinata quien estaba sonrojada –

-… – bueno al parecer se quedo mudo ante lo dicho por su hermana

- oye Fanny los invitados están regresando al teatro – anuncio Temari mientras entraba – Oh Naruto veo que ya regresaste del hospital ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien si no contamos el hecho de que por culpa de una dizque directora casi muero y que parezco momia barata – gruño molesto

- pues haz de estar bien para quejarte de ese modo – la mirada de la rubia era de picardía – además tienes a una buena enfermera que te consentirá – agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara porque sabía a que se refería

- tanto se nota – murmuro Hinata mas roja que un tomate maduro mirando a todos

- mucho – fue la respuesta de la mayoría

- Hola gente – saludo Deidara llegando con los que faltaban del elenco – Hola Naruto veo que ya regresaste ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- al próximo que me pregunte como me encuentro lo estampo un Rasengan – gruño molesto

- mejor salgo para presentar el segundo acto – Alexis se levanto y miro a todos los demás – ¿ya están todos a dentro?

- cuando entramos si – contesto Konan

La rubia salió al escenario encontrándose a los espectadores regresando a sus asientos, una vez todos listos y acomodados, Alexis tomo el micrófono

- Hola damas y caballeros ahora iniciaremos el segundo acto con la actuación del primer espíritu de la navidad quien será protagonizados por Kisame

La joven se retiro del escenario y mientras el telón se abría, todos los demás aplaudieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**II- El primero de los tres Espíritus**

_**Cuando el telón se abrió Sasuke apareció acostado en una cama justo a su lado hay una ventana y todo estaba de tal modo que parecía que estaban muy alto, la voz de Itachi se escucho**_

Cuando Sasuke despertó, había tanta oscuridad que, al mirar desde la cama, apenas podía distinguir la transparente ventana de las opacas paredes del dormitorio. Se hallaba haciendo esfuerzos para atravesar la oscuridad con sus ojos de hurón, cuando el reloj de la iglesia vecina dio cuatro campanadas que significaban otros tantos cuartos. Entonces escuchó para saber la hora. Con gran admiración suya, la pesada campana pasó de seis campanadas a siete, y de siete a ocho y así sucesivamente, hasta doce; y se detuvo. ¡Las doce! Eran más de las dos cuando se acostó. El reloj andaba mal. Algún pedazo de hielo debía haberse introducido en la máquina. ¡Las doce! Tocó el resorte de su reloj de repetición para rectificar aquella hora equivocada. Su rápida pulsación sonó doce veces, y se detuvo.

– ¡Vaya – dijo Sasuke – no es posible que yo haya dormido un día entero y aun parte de otra noche! A no ser que haya ocurrido algo al sol y que a las doce de la noche sean las doce del día.

Como la idea era alarmante, se arrojó del lecho y a tientas se dirigió a la ventana. Tuvo necesidad de frotar el vidrio con la manga de la bata para quitar la escarcha y conseguir ver algo, aunque pudo ver muy poco. Todo lo que pudo distinguir fue que aun había espesísima niebla, que hacía un frío exagerado y que no se percibía el ruido de la gente yendo y viniendo en continua agitación, como si la noche, ahuyentando al luciente día, se hubiera posesionado del mundo. Esto fue para él gran alivio, porque si todo era noche ¿qué valor tenían las palabras: "A tres días vista esta primera de cambio, pagaréis a Mr. Sasuke Uchiha o a su orden", etc., puesto que no había días que contar? Sasuke se acostó de nuevo, y pensó, y pensó, y pensó en ello repetidamente, y no pudo sacar nada en limpio. Cuanto más pensaba, se sentía más perplejo: y cuanto más se esforzaba para no pensar, más pensaba.

El Espectro de Naruto le molestaba de modo extraordinario. Cuantas veces intentaba convencerse, después de reflexionar, de que todo era un sueño, su imaginación volvía, como un resorte que se deja de oprimir, a su primera posición, y le presentaba el mismo problema que resolver ¿era un sueño o no?. Permaneció Sasuke en este estado hasta que la campana dio tres cuartos; y entonces recordó, estremeciéndose, que el Espectro le había anunciado una visita para cuando la campana diese la una. Determinó estar despierto hasta que pasara la hora: y considerando que le era más difícil dormir que alcanzar el cielo, quizás era ésta la más prudente determinación que podía tomar. Los quince minutos eran tan largos, que más de una vez pensó que se había adormecido sin darse cuenta y por ello no había oído el reloj. Por fin resonó en su atento oído.

¡Tin, tan!

– Y cuarto – dijo Sasuke, contando.

¡Tin, tan!

– Y media –

¡Tin, tan!

– Menos cuarto –

¡Tin, tan!

– ¡La hora señalada – menciono Sasuke, triunfalmente – y sin novedad!

Habló antes de que sonase la campana de las horas, lo cual hizo dando una profunda, pesada, hueca, melancólica. La luz inundó el dormitorio al instante y se descorrieron las cortinas del lecho. Fueron descorridas las cortinas del lecho, os digo, por una mano invisible. No las cortinas que tenía a los pies ni las cortinas que tenía a la espalda, sino las que tenía delante de la cara. Las cortinas del lecho se descorrieron, y Sasuke, sobresaltándose, medio se incorporó y se halló frente a frente del sobrenatural visitante al que daban paso: tan cerca de él como yo lo estoy de vosotros, y yo me encuentro espiritualmente junto a vuestro codo.

_**Kisame salio al escenario en medio del aplauso del público tratando de no tropezar con nada **_

Era una figura extraña..., como un niño; aunque, más que un niño, parecía un anciano, visto a través de un medio sobrenatural, que le daba la apariencia de haberse alejado de la vista y disminuido hasta las proporciones de un niño. Su cabello era gris: la cara no tenía ni una arruga, y la piel era azul. Los brazos eran muy largos y musculosos, y lo mismo las manos, como si fueran extraordinariamente fuertes. Las piernas y los pies, que eran perfectos, los llevaba desnudos, como los miembros superiores. Vestía una túnica del blanco más puro y le ceñía la cintura una luciente faja de hermoso brillo. Empuñaba una rama fresca de verde acebo y, contrastando singularmente con este emblema del invierno, llevaba el vestido salpicado de flores estivales. Pero lo más extraño de él era que de lo alto de su cabeza brotaba un surtidor de brillante luz clara, que todo lo hacía visible; y para ciertos momentos en que no fuese oportuno hacer uso de él, llevaba un gran apagador en forma de gorro, que entonces tenía bajo el brazo. Y aun esto no le pareció a Sasuke, al mirarle con creciente curiosidad, su cualidad más extraña, sino que su cinturón brillaba lanzando destellos tan pronto en una parte como en otra, y lo que un instante era luz, se hacía de pronto oscuridad, y así la figura misma fluctuaba en su claridad, siendo ora una cosa con un brazo, ora con una pierna, ora con veinte piernas, ora dos piernas sin cabeza, ora una cabeza sin cuerpo, y de las partes que se desvanecían, ningún perfil podía distinguirse en medio de la densa oscuridad en que se fundían, y después de tal maravilla, volvía a ser él mismo, con toda la claridad anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Las carcajadas de los Akatsukis resonaban en la parte de atrás del escenario, lo shinobis los miraron con una gota de sudor, Alexis se cubrió el rostro exasperada pero fue Daniel quien actuó _

_- Vaporeon yo te elijo – Daniel había sacado una pokebola y de allí un ser con cola de pescado y tan solo las dos extremidades delanteras todo en color azul salió – chorro de agua_

_El Vaporeon abrió la boca y el chorro de agua mojo a todo Akatsuki logrando que la risa se callara_

_- oye – se quejaron todos molestos_

_- a la próxima no será agua lo que les aviente – gruño molesto Daniel_

_- Arigato Dany-kun_

_- no hay de que Lexi_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Sois, señor, el Espíritu cuya venida me han predicho? – preguntó Sasuke ignorando lo sucedido detrás

– Lo soy.

La voz era suave, pero extraordinariamente baja, como si en vez de estar tan cerca de él, se hallase a gran distancia.

– ¿Quién sois, pues?

– Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

– ¿Pasada hace mucho? – inquirió Sasuke, al observar su estatura de enano.

– La que acabáis de pasar – agrego

Quizás Sasuke no habría podido decir por qué, si alguien hubiera podido preguntarle, pero sintió un deseo especial de ver al Espíritu con el gorro, y le suplicó que se cubriese.

– ¡Cómo! – exclamó Kisame –. ¿Tan pronto queréis apagar, con manos humanas, la luz que doy?. ¿No es bastante que seáis uno de aquellos cuyas pasiones hacen este gorro y que me obligan, a través de años y años, sin interrupción, a llevarlo sobre mi frente?

Sasuke negó respetuosamente toda intención de ofender y dijo que no tenía conocimiento de haber, a sabiendas, contribuido a confeccionar el sombrero del Espíritu en ninguna época de su vida. Después se atrevió a preguntar qué asunto le traía.

– Vuestro bienestar – dijo Kisame

Sasuke se mostró muy agradecido, pero no pudo menos de pensar que una noche de continuado reposo habría sido más conducente a aquel fin. El Espíritu debió de oír su pensamiento, porque inmediatamente dijo:

– Reclamáis, pues. ¡Preparaos!

Y al hablar extendió su potente mano y le cogió nuevamente por el brazo. .

– Levantaos y venid conmigo.

Habría sido inútil para Sasuke hacerle ver que el tiempo y la hora no eran a propósito para pasear a pie; que el lecho estaba caliente y el termómetro marcaba muchos grados bajo cero; que estaba muy ligeramente vestido con las zapatillas, la bata y el gorro de dormir, y que padecía un resfriado. El puño, aunque suave como una mano femenina, no se podía resistir. Se levantó, pero advirtiendo que el Espíritu se dirigía hacia la ventana, le asió de la vestidura suplicándole:

– Soy mortal y puedo caerme.

– Os tocaré con mi mano aquí – dijo Kisame, poniéndosela sobre el corazón (P/K.- _no puedo creer que este haciendo esto_) – y podréis sosteneros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- espero que Kisame no arruine nada – murmuro con fastidio la rubia_

_- no lo creo a menos que quiera que no le pagues – contesto Daniel tranquilamente_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El escenario empezó a cambiar cuando los dos atravesaron el muro, para esto se utilizaron Hologramas**_

Al pronunciar tales palabras, pasaron a través del: muro y se encontraron en un amplio camino, con campos a un lado y a otro. La ciudad se había desvanecido por completo. La oscuridad y la bruma se habían desvanecido con ella, pues hacía un claro y frío día de invierno y el suelo se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

– ¡Dios mío! –dijo Sasuke, cruzando las manos y mirando a su alrededor–. En este sitio me crié. Aquí transcurrió mi infancia.

El Espíritu le miró con benevolencia. Su dulce tacto, aunque había sido leve e instantáneo, se hacía sentir todavía en la sensibilidad del anciano. Notaba que mil aromas que flotaban en el aire guardaban relación con mil pensamientos, y esperanzas, y alegrías, y cuidados, por espacio de mucho, mucho tiempo olvidados.

– Os tiemblan los labios –dijo Kisame burlonamente –. ¿Y qué es eso que tenéis en la mejilla?

Sasuke le dio una patada bien disimulada y siguió con sus diálogos, balbuceó, con inusitado desfallecimiento en la voz, que era un grano, y dijo al Espectro que lo condujese donde quisiera.

– ¿Recordáis el camino? – preguntó Kisame sobandose el tobillo

– ¿Recordarlo? – gritó Sasuke, con vehemencia –. Lo recorrería con los ojos cerrados.

– Es extraño que no lo hayáis olvidado durante tantos años – hizo observar Kisame –. Sigamos adelante.

_**Varías personas aparecieron solo que estas eran personas que Gaara creaba con su arena y marionetas que Kankuro creaba**_

Siguieron a lo largo del camino. Sasuke reconocía las entradas de las casas, los postes, los árboles, hasta el pueblecito, que aparecía a lo lejos, con su puente, su iglesia y su ondulante río. Se veían algunos afelpados caballitos que trotaban montados por muchachos, quienes llamaban a otros chiquillos que iban en tílburis y en carros del país, guiados por agricultores. Todos aquellos muchachos iban muy alegres y se aclamaban mutuamente, hasta que los campos estuvieron tan llenos de armonioso júbilo, que el aire reía al oírlo.

– No son más que sombras de las cosas pasadas – dijo Kisame –. No se dan cuenta de nosotros.

Los alegres viajeros se acercaban, y conforme fueron llegando, Sasuke los conocía y nombraba a cada uno. ¿Por qué se alegró extraordinariamente al verlos ¿Por qué sus fríos ojos resplandecieron y su corazón brincó al verlos pasar ¿Por qué se sintió lleno de alegría cuando los oyó desearse mutuamente felices Pascuas al separarse en los atajos y en los cruces, para marchar a sus respectivas casas ¿Qué era la Navidad para seto ¡Nada de Navidad ¿Qué bien le había hecho a él?

– La escuela no está completamente desierta – dijo Kisame –. Queda en ella todavía un niño solitario, abandonado por sus amigos.

Sasuke dijo que le conocía. Y sollozó. Dejaron el camino real, entrando en una conocida calleja, y pronto llegaron a una casa de toscos ladrillos rojos, con una cupulita coronada por una veleta, y de cuyo tejado colgaba una campana. Era una casa amplia, pero venida a menos, pues las espaciosas dependencias se usaban poco, sus paredes estaban húmedas y mohosas, sus ventanas rotas y sus puertas podridas. Las gallinas cloqueaban y se pavoneaban en las cuadras y las cocheras, y los cobertizos se hallaban asolados por las hierbas. Ni había en el interior más huellas de su antiguo estado; pues, al entrar en el sombrío zaguán, y al mirar a través de las francas puertas de muchas habitaciones, se las veía pobremente amuebladas, frías y solitarias. Había en el aire un sabor terroso, una heladora desnudez, que hacía pensar que los que habitaban aquel lugar se levantaban antes de romper el día y no tenían qué comer.

Atravesaron el Espectro y Sasuke la sala y se dirigieron a una puerta de la parte trasera de la casa. Se mostraba abierta ante ellos y descubría una habitación larga; desnuda y melancólica, a cuya desnudez contribuían hileras de bancos y mesas, en una de las cuales se hallaba un niño solitario, leyendo cerca de un poco de lumbre: Sasuke se sentó en un banco y lloró al verse retratado en aquel niño, olvidado, abandonado, como acostumbró a verse en su infancia. Ni un eco latente en la casa, ni un chillido o un rumor de pelea entre los ratones detrás del entrepaño, ni la caída de una gota de agua de la medio deshelada cañería, ni un suspiro entre las ramas sin hojas de un álamo mustio, ni la ociosa oscilación de la puerta de un almacén vacío, ni un chasquido de la lumbre, que al caer sobre el corazón de Sasuke con suavizadora influencia, dieran libre paso a sus lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Ese es un Genjutsu? – pregunto Pein curioso _

_- aja, Sakura lo hizo_

_- que mono se veía Sasuke de niño – exclamo Tenten sonriendo, todas las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella_

_- mujeres – murmuraron por lo bajo los chicos con fastidio_

_- Daniel dime que estas grabando esto – pidió Naruto desesperado mirando al pelinegro que tenía una cámara en sus manos_

_- que no ves_

_- quiero dos copias_

_- si no es Sasuke son ustedes dos – Alexis miro al cielo desesperada _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Espíritu le tocó en un brazo y señaló hacia su imagen infantil atenta a la lectura. De repente apareció en la ventana, por la parte de afuera, un hombre vestido con traje extranjero, al que se distinguía con admirable exactitud; llevaba un hacha en el cinto y conducía del ronzal un asno cargado de leña.

_**En ese momento Kankuro, Pein y Konohamaru fueron casi lanzados desde detrás del escenario por Konan, a falta de personal tuvieron que turnarse para hacer los papeles faltantes**_

– ¡Sí es Nagato! – exclamó Sasuke, extasiado –. ¡Es mi querido Nagato! Sí, sí, le conozco. Una vez, por Navidad, cuando todos abandonaron al solitario niño, él vino por primera vez exactamente como ahora le vemos. ¡Pobre muchacho! Y Kankuro – continuó Sasuke –, y su hermano Leon ¡ahí van¿Y cómo se llama aquel a quien dejaron dormido, casi desnudo, a la puerta de Damasco ¿No le veis? Y el paje del Sultán, a quien el Genio hace dar vueltas en el aire. ¡Ahora está cabeza abajó ¡Muy bien ¡Dadle lo que merece ¡Me alegro ¿Qué necesidad tenía de casarse con la princesa?

Verdaderamente, habría producido sorpresa a sus amigos de la _City_ oír a Sasuke dedicar toda la solicitud de su naturaleza a aquellos recuerdos, en una voz de lo más extraordinario, entre risas y gritos, y ver su rostro alegre y animado.

– ¡Ahí está el Loro! – gritó –. Verde el cuerpo y la cola amarilla, con una cosa como una lechuga en la parte superior de la cabeza; ahí está. "Pobre Robinson Crusoe", le decía cuando volvió a su casa, después de navegar alrededor de la isla. "Pobre Robinson Crusoe¿dónde habéis estado, Robinson Crusoe?". El hombre creía soñar, pero no soñaba. Era el Loro, ya lo sabéis. Por ahí va Viernes, corriendo hacía la ensenada para salvar la vida. ¡Hala, hala!

Después, con una rapidez de transición muy extraña en su carácter habitual, dijo lleno de piedad por la imagen de sí mismo: "¡Pobre muchacho!", y volvió a llorar.

– Quisiera... – murmuró, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y mirando a su alrededor, después de enjugarse los ojos con la manga –; pero es demasiado tarde.

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Kisame que trataba de no echarse a reír por la actuación de Sasuke y que decir de los demás que lloraban de risa

– De nada – dijo Sasuke –. De nada. Había a mi puerta, la noche última, un muchacho cantando una canción de Navidad, y me agradaría haberle dado alguna cosa: eso es todo.

El Espectro sonrió pensativamente y, agitó una mano, al mismo tiempo que decía:

– Veamos otra Navidad.

A estas palabras, la figura infantil de Sasuke creció y la habitación se hizo algo más oscura y más sucia. Se contrajeron los entrepaños, se agrietaron las ventanas, se desprendieron del techo fragmentos de yeso y en su lugar aparecieron las vigas desnudas; pero Sasuke no supo acerca de cómo ocurrió todo esto más de lo que vosotros sabéis. Solamente supo que todo había ocurrido así, sin violencia, que él se hallaba allí, otra vez solitario, pues todos los demás muchachos se habían marchado a sus casas para celebrar aquellos alegres días de fiesta. Ahora no estaba leyendo, sino paseando arriba y abajo desesperadamente. Sasuke miró al Espectro y, moviendo tristemente la cabeza, lanzó una ojeada ansiosa hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió, y una niña pequeña, mucho más joven que el muchacho, se precipitó dentro y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándole repetidas veces, se dirigió a él llamándole "hermano querido".

– He venido para llevarte a casa, hermano querido – dijo la niña, palmoteando e inclinándose a fuerza de reír – ¡Para llevarte a casa, a casa, a casa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todas las miradas se posaron en Sakura al ver una versión suya más joven actuando _

_- que – Sakura miraba sin comprender a los demás_

_- nada – contestaron los demás con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza_

_- raro – murmuro por lo bajo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿A casa, pequeña? – replicó el muchacho.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Sakura, rebosando alegría –. A casa, para que estés con nosotros siempre, siempre. Papá es mucho más cariñoso que nunca y nuestra casa se parece al cielo. Me habló tan dulcemente una noche cuando iba a acostarme, que no tuve miedo de pedirle una vez más que te permitiera volver a casa: me dijo que sí y me envió en un coche a buscarte. Tú serás un hombre – dijo la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos – y nunca volverás aquí; por lo pronto, vamos a estar juntos todos los días de Navidad y a pasar las horas más alegres del mundo.

– Eres ya una mujer, pequeña Sakura – exclamó el muchacho.

Palmoteó ella y se echó a reír, tratando de acariciarle la cabeza: pero como era muy pequeña y no alcanzaba, se echó a reír de nuevo y le abrazó; poniéndose en las puntas de los pies. Luego empezó a tirar de él, con afán infantil, hacía la puerta; y él, nada disgustado por ello, la acompañaba. Una voz terrible gritó en el vestíbulo: "¡Bajad el baúl de master Sasuke!" y apareció el maestro de escuela, que miró ferozmente a Seto, con mirada de condescendencia, y le atontó al sacudirle por las manos. Luego los llevó a él y a su hermana a una escalofriante habitación que parecía un pozo, donde los mapas colgados de la pared y los globos celestes y terrestres, colocados en las ventanas, parecían cubiertos de cera, a causa del frío. Una vez allí, sacó una garrafa de vino que brillaba extrañamente y un trozo de macizó pastel y repartió estas golosinas entre los pequeños, al mismo tiempo que enviaba a un flaco criado a ofrecer un vaso de "algo" al postillón, quien le respondió que se lo agradecía al caballero, pero que sí era del mismo barril que había bebido antes, prefería no beberlo. Como el baúl de master Sasuke estaba ya colocado en la parte más alta del coche, los niños se despidieron amablemente del maestro y, subiendo al coche, atravesaron alegremente el jardín: las ágiles ruedas despedían la escarcha y la nieve que llenaban las oscuras hojas de las siemprevivas.

– Siempre fue una criatura delicada, a quien el simple aliento puede marchitar – dijo Kisame –; pero tenía un gran corazón.

– Sí que lo tenía – gritó Sasuke –. Tenéis razón. No se puede negar, Espíritu. ¡Dios me libre!

– Murió siendo mujer – dijo Kisame – y creo que tuvo hijos.

– Un niño – replicó Seto.

– Cierto –dijo el Espectro–. ¡Vuestro sobrino!

Sasuke parecía intranquilo, y contestó brevemente:

– Sí. Aunque en aquel momento acababan de dejar la escuela tras sí, se hallaban entonces en las concurridas calles de una ciudad, donde fantásticos transeúntes iban y venían, donde fantásticos carros y coches pasaban por el camino y donde había todo el movimiento y todo el tumulto de una ciudad verdadera. Se comprendía perfectamente, por el aspecto de las tiendas, que otra vez era la época de Navidad, pero era de noche y las calles estaban alumbradas.

El Espectro se detuvo a la puerta de Cierto almacén y preguntó a Sasuke si lo conocía.

– ¡Conocerlo! – contestó el aludido –. Aquí fui aprendiz.

_**Cuando la escenografía cambio el público vio a Hidan en escena **_

Entraron. A la vista de un anciano con una peluca de las usadas en el país de Gales, sentado tras un pupitre tan alto que si el caballero hubiera tenido dos pulgadas más de estatura habría tropezado con la cabeza en el techo, Sasuke gritó excitadísimo:

– ¡Si es el anciano Hidan!... ¡Bendito sea Dios!... ¡Es Salomón, vuelto a la vida!

El anciano Hidan dejó la pluma y miró el reloj, que marcaba las siete. Se frotó las manos, se ajustó el amplio chaleco, se echó a reír francamente, recorriéndole la risa todo el cuerpo, y gritó con una voz agradable, suave, y jovial:

– ¡Sasuke!... ¡Itachi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿que rayos hace Itach allí? – pregunto Naruto confundido_

_- es un clon Naruto – le explico su hermana dando un suspiro_

_- Oh_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La imagen de Sasuke, que ya era un hombre joven; entró alegremente acompañada por la de otro aprendiz.

– ¡Itachi, no hay duda! – dijo Sasuke al Espectro –. Sí, es él. Me tenía verdadero afecto. ¡Pobre Itachi!... ¡Cuánto le quería yo!

_**Detrás del escenario se escucho una carcajada generalizada haciendo que **__**Sasuke**__** se molestara mucho sonrojándose levemente y que Kisame tuviera que morderse el labio para no reír como sus amigos detrás de escenario digo ni siquiera Alexis o Daniel pudieron aguantar.**_

– ¡Vamos, muchachos! – Dijo Hidan –. No se trabaja más esta noche. Es Nochebuena, Itachi. Es Nochebuena. Sasuke. Cerremos la tienda – gritó el anciano, dando una palmada.

No podéis imaginar cómo lo hicieron aquellos dos muchachos. Salieron a la calle cargados con las puertas – una, dos, tres –, las colocaron en su sitio – cuatro, cinco, seis –, pusieron las barras y las sujetaron – siete, ocho, nueve – y volvieron antes de que pudierais contar hasta doce, jadeantes, como caballos de carreras.

– ¡A ver! – Gritó el fanático fabuloso, saltando del elevado pupitre, con admirable agilidad –. ¡A retirar todo, muchachos, para dejar libre la habitación ¡Vamos, Itachi ¡Vamos, Sasuke!

¡Retirar todo! Nada había que no quisieran retirar, ni nada que no pudiesen, bajo la mirada del anciano. Todo se hizo en un minuto. Todos los muebles desaparecieron como si fuesen retirados de la vida pública para siempre: se barrió y se regó el piso, se encendieron las lámparas, se amontonó el combustible sobre el fuego, y el almacén se convirtió en un salón de baile cómodo, y caliente, y seco, y brillante, que desearíais ver en una noche de invierno. Entró un violinista con un cuaderno de música y, encaramándose sobre el alto pupitre, hizo de él una orquesta y empezó a rascar el violín. Entró la señora Takaishi, toda sonrisas. Entraron las tres señoritas Takaishi, radiantes y adorables: Entraron los seis jóvenes cuyos corazones sufrían por ellas. Entraron todos los muchachos y muchachas empleados en la casa. Entró la doncella, con su primo el panadero. Entró la cocinera, con el lechero, particular amigo de su hermano. Entró el muchacho de al lado, de quien se sospechaba que su amo no le daba de comer lo suficiente, y que trataba de esconderse de las muchachas, menos de una a quien su ama había ya tirado de las orejas. Entraron todos uno tras otro; unos tímidos; otros atrevidos. Unos graciosos, otros incultos; unos activos, otros torpes; entraron todos, de un modo o de otro, y se formaron veinte parejas, cogidas de la mano y formando un corro. La mitad se adelanta y luego retrocede; éstos se balancean cadenciosamente, aquéllos acompañan el movimiento; después todos empiezan a dar vueltas en redondo varias veces, agrupándose, estrechándose, persiguiéndose unos a otros; la pareja de ancianos nunca está en su sitio; y las parejas jóvenes se apartan rápidamente cuando les han puesto en apuros; en fin, se rompe la cadena y los bailarines se encuentran sin pareja.

Después de tan hermoso resultado, el viejo Hidan, dando una palmada para suspender el baile, gritó: "Muy bien", y el violinista metió el ardiente rostro en una olla de cerveza, especialmente preparada para ello. Pero cuando reapareció, desdeñando el reposo; instantáneamente empezó a tocar de nuevo, aunque aun no había bailarines, como si el otro violinista hubiera sido llevado a su casa, exhausto, sobre una contraventana, y éste fuera otro músico resuelto a vencerle o a morir. Cuando el reloj dio las once, se terminó el baile. El señor y la señora de Takaishi tomaron posiciones cada uno a un lado de la puerta, y dando apretones de manos a todos conforme iban saliendo, les deseaban felices Pascuas. Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, excepto los dos aprendices, hicieron lo mismo con ellos: y las alegres voces se extinguieron y los muchachos quedaron en sus lechos, que estaban debajo de un mostrador en la trastienda. Durante todo este tiempo Sasuke había obrado como un hombre que no está en su sano juicio. Su corazón y su alma se hallaban en la escena, con su otro él. Lo reconocía todo, lo recordaba todo, gozaba de todo y sufría la más extraña agitación. Hasta el momento en que los brillantes rostros de su imagen y de Itachi desaparecieron, no se acordó del Espectro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba con la mirada fija en él, mientras la luz ardía sobre su cabeza con claridad deslumbradora.

– No merece la pena – dijo Kisame – que estas simples gentes hagan tantas demostraciones de gratitud.

– ¿Cómo? – respondió Sasuke

El Espíritu le indicó que escuchase a los dos aprendices, cuyos corazones se deshacían en alabanza de Hidan; y cuando lo hubo hecho, dijo:

– ¡Qué!... ¿No es verdad? No ha gastado sino algunas libras de vuestra moneda terrena: tres o cuatro quizás. ¿Es eso tanto como para merecer esa alabanza?

– No es eso – dijo Sasuke, disgustado por la observación y hablando inconscientemente como su otro él, no como quien era en realidad –. No es eso, Espíritu. En su mano está hacernos dichosos o infelices, hacer que nuestra tarea sea leve o abrumadora, que sea un placer o una fatiga. ¿Decís que su poder estriba en palabras y miradas, en cosas tan leves e insignificantes que es imposible contarlas ¿Y qué? La felicidad que nos proporciona es tan grande como si costase una fortuna.

Sintió la mirada del Espíritu, y se detuvo.

– ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Kisame

– Nada de particular – dijo Sasuke

– Yo creo que os pasa algo – insistió Kisame

– No – dijo Sasuke – No. Que me agradaría poder decir algunas palabras a mí dependiente precisamente ahora. Nada más.

Su imagen antigua apagó las lámparas al expresar él aquel deseo y Sasuke y el Espectro se hallaron de nuevo uno al lado del otro al aire libre.

– Me queda muy poco tiempo – hizo observar Kisame –. ¡Apresuraos!

Tal exclamación no iba dirigida a Sasuke ni a nadie que estuviera presente, pero produjo un efecto inmediato. De nuevo Sasuke se contempló a sí mismo. Tenía más edad. Estaba en la primavera de la vida. Su cara no tenía las ásperas y rígidas apariencias de los últimos años: pero empezaba a mostrar las señales de la preocupación y de la avaricia. Había en sus ojos una movilidad ardiente, voraz, inquieta, que mostraba la pasión que había arraigado en él y donde haría sombra el árbol que empezaba a crecer. No estaba solo, sino sentado junto a una hermosa joven vestida de luto, cuyos ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas, que lanzaban destellos a la luz que lanzaba el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

_**Sakura entro en escena junto a un Sasuke de adolescente **_

– _Poco importa – decía ella dulcemente –. Para vos, muy poco. Me ha desplazado otro ídolo; pero si al venir puede alegraros y consolaros, como yo había procurado hacerlo, no tengo motivo de disgusto._

– _¿Qué ídolo os ha desplazado? – preguntó él. _

– _Un ídolo de oro._

– _He ahí la justicia del mundo – dijo __Sasuke__ –. No hay en él nada tan abrumador como la pobreza, y nada se juzga en él con tanta severidad como la persecución de la riqueza. _

– _Tenéis demasiado temor a la opinión del mundo – contestó Sakura con dulzura –. Todas vuestras demás esperanzas se han confundido con la esperanza de poneros a cubierto de su sórdido reproche. Yo he visto desaparecer vuestras más nobles aspiraciones una por una, hasta que la pasión principal, la Ganancia, os ha absorbido por completo. ¿No es cierto?_

– _¿Y qué? – replicó él –. Supongamos que me hubiese hecho tan prudente como todo eso; ¿y qué? Para vos yo he cambiado. _

_Ella meneó la cabeza. _

– _¿He cambiado?_

– _Nuestro compromiso es antiguo. Lo contrajimos cuando ambos éramos pobres y nos sentíamos contentos de serlo, hasta que consiguiéramos aumentar nuestros bienes terrenales por medio de nuestro paciente trabajo. Habéis cambiado. Cuando tal cosa ocurrió, erais otro hombre. _

– _Yo era un muchacho – dijo él con impaciencia._

– _Vuestra propia conciencia os dice que no erais lo que sois – replicó ella –. Yo sí. Lo que prometía la felicidad cuando éramos uno en el corazón, es todo tristeza ahora que somos dos. No diré cuántas veces y cuán ardientemente he pensado en ello. Es suficiente que haya pensado en ello y que pueda devolveros la libertad. _

– _¿He buscado yo alguna vez esa libertad?_

– _Con palabras, no. Nunca. _

– _¿Pues con qué?_

– _Con vuestra naturaleza cambiada; con vuestro espíritu transformado; con la diferente atmósfera en que vivís; con vuestras nuevas esperanzas. Con todo lo que hizo mi amor de algún valor a vuestros ojos. Si nada de eso hubiera existido entre nosotros – dijo Sakura, mirándole suavemente, pero con firmeza –, decidme ¿seríais capaz ahora de solicitarme y de conquistarme¡Ah, no! _

_A pesar suyo, él pareció ceder a la justicia de tal suposición. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo:_

– _No es ése vuestro pensamiento. _

– _Me causaría júbilo pensar de otro modo si pudiera – contestó Sakura –. ¿Dios lo sabe! Para convencerme de una verdad como ésa, yo sé cuán fuerte e irresistible tiene que ser. Pero sí fuerais libre hoy, mañana, al otro día ¿puedo creer que elegiríais una muchacha pobre... vos, que en íntima confianza con ella sólo consideraríais la ganancia, o que, eligiéndola, si por un momento erais lo bastante falso para con vuestros principios al hacerlo así, no sé demasiado que vuestro pesar y vuestro arrepentimiento serían la indudable consecuencia? Lo sé. y os dejo en libertad. Con todo el corazón, pues en otro tiempo os amé, aunque el amor que os tenía haya desaparecido._

_Intentó él hablar: pero ella, volviéndole la cara, continuó: _

– _Tal vez, la experiencia de lo pasado me hace suponerlo, esto os produzca aflicción. Dentro de poco, muy poco tiempo, ahuyentaréis todo recuerdo de ello, alegremente, como se ahuyenta el recuerdo de un sueño desagradable, del cual surge felizmente la alegría de lo que se encuentra al despertar. ¡Ojalá seáis feliz en la vida que habéis elegido!_

_Y se marchó. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- por alguna extraña razón esa escena me parece conocida – murmuro Alexis confundida_

_- será cuando Sasuke se fue – Ino miro a la rubia curiosa_

_- quien sabe – suspiro Tenten_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Espíritu? – dijo Sasuke – ¡no me mostréis más cosas! Llevadme a casa. ¿Por qué gozáis torturándome?

– ¡Una sombra más! – exclamó Kisame

– ¡No más! – gritó Sasuke –. ¡No más! No quiero verla. ¡No me mostréis más cosas!

Pero el inexorable Espectro le sujetó por ambos brazos y le obligó a presenciar lo que iba a ocurrir inmediatamente. Se hallaban en otra escena y en otro lugar, no muy amplio ni muy hermoso, pero lleno de comodidad. Cerca de la lumbre propia del invierno estaba sentada una hermosa muchacha, tan parecida a la anterior, que Sasuke creyó que era la misma, hasta que vio que era una hermosa matrona, sentada enfrente de su propia hija. El ruido en la habitación era verdaderamente tumultuoso, pues había allí tantos muchachos que Sasuke, en su estado de agitación mental, no pudo contarlos, y a diferencia del grupo celebrado en el poema, en vez de ser cuarenta niños silenciosos como si sólo hubiera uno, cada uno de ellos hacia tanto ruido como cuarenta. Las consecuencias eran de lo más ruidoso que se puede imaginar, pero nadie se preocupaba de ello; al contrario, la madre y la hija reían de muy buena gana y se divertían muchísimo con ello; y esta última, empezando pronto, a mezclarse en los juegos, fue hecha prisionera por los pequeños bandidos del modo más despiadado. ¡Qué no habría dado yo por ser uno de ellos! Aunque yo nunca habría sido tan grosero, de ninguna manera. Por todo el oro del mundo no habría yo estrujado sus hermosas trenzas, deshaciéndolas; y respecto de su precioso zapatito, no se lo habría quitado violentamente, así Díos me salve, aunque en ello me fuera la vida. En cuanto a medirle la cintura jugando, como aquellos atrevidos, no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, temiendo que en castigo me quedase con el brazo doblado para siempre, a fin de que no pudiera reincidir. Y habríame agradado sobremanera haber tocado sus labios; haberle preguntado algo para hacer que los abriese; haber contemplado las pestañas en sus ojos abatidos, sin producirle nunca rubor; haber dejado sueltas las ondas de cabello, del cual una sola pulgada sería un recuerdo inapreciable; en una palabra, habríame agradado, lo confieso, haber tenido el ágil atrevimiento de un niño, y, sin embargo, haber sido lo bastante hombre para apreciar el valor de tal condición.

Pero de pronto se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, e inmediatamente se produjo tal conmoción, que la matrona, con cara sonriente, se dirigió a abrir la puerta en medio de un grupo jubiloso y alegre que saludó ruidosamente al padre. que llegaba a casa precediendo a un hombre cargado de regalos y juguetes de Navidad. Entonces fueron las aclamaciones y la lucha y el ataque contra el portador indefenso; el asalto sirviéndose de las sillas a modo de escalas, para registrarle los bolsillos, despojarle de los paquetes envueltos en papel de estraza, agarrársele a la corbata, colgársele del cuello, darle golpes en la espalda y puntapiés en las piernas con irrefrenable entusiasmo. ¡Las exclamaciones de admiración y delicia con que era recibido el descubrimiento de cada envoltorio ¡El terrible anuncio de que el más pequeño había sido sorprendido metiéndose en la boca una sartén de muñeca y era más que probable que se había tragado un pavo de juguete pegado en una peana de madera ¡El inmenso alivio al saber que sólo era una falsa alarma ¡La alegría, y la gratitud, y el entusiasmo eran igualmente indescriptibles! Poco a poco. los niños con sus emociones salieron del salón y fueron subiendo por una escalera hasta la parte más alta de la casa, donde se acostaron, y renació la calma. Entonces Sasuke fijó su atención más atentamente que nunca, cuando el amo de la casa, con su hija cariñosamente apoyada en él, se sentó con ella y junto a su madre, al lado del fuego; y cuando pensó que una criatura como aquélla, tan graciosa y tan llena de promesas, podía haberle llamado padre, convirtiendo en alegría el hosco invierno de su vida, se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas.

– Hermosa mía – dijo el marido, volviéndose hacia su esposa sonriendo –, esta tarde he visto a un antiguo amigo tuyo.

– ¿A quién?

– A ver si lo aciertas.

– ¿Cómo puedo acertarlo? No lo sé – añadió riendo, a la vez que reía él –. El señor Uchiha

– El mismo. Pasé junto a la ventana de su despacho: y como no estaba cerrado aún y tenía una luz en el interior, no pude menos de verle. He oído que su socio hallase a las puertas de la muerte y ahora él se encuentra solo. Completamente solo en el mundo, supongo.

– ¡Espíritu – dijo Sasuke, con la voz destrozada –, sacadme de este sitio!

– Ya os dije que éstas eran sombras de las cosas que han sido – dijo Kisame que pese a la actuación disfrutaba de lo lindo –. Si ellas son lo que son, no tenéis por qué censurarme.

– ¡Llevadme de aquí! – exclamó Sasuke –. ¡No puedo resistirlo!

Se volvió hacia el Espectro, y al ver que le miraba con una cara en la cual aparecían de modo extraordinario fragmentos de todas las caras que le había mostrado, se arrojó sobre él.

– ¡Dejadme ¡Revolvedme a mi casa ¡No me atormentéis más!

En la lucha – si aquello podía llamarse lucha, pues el Espectro, con invisible resistencia por su parte, no se alteró por ninguno de los esfuerzos de su adversario – (_**aunque Kisame estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo y era ahora Sasuke el que disfrutaba de la actuación para desquitarse**_ Sasuke observó que la luz sobre su cabeza brillaba con gran esplendor, y relacionando esto con la influencia que ejercía sobre él, se apoderó del gorro apagador y con un movimiento repentino se lo encasquetó. El Espíritu se encogió de modo que el apagador cubrió toda su figura; pero aunque Sasuke lo oprimía hacia abajo con toda su fuerza, no podía ocultar la luz, que brotaba de su parte inferior, iluminando esplendorosamente el suelo. Notó que sus fuerzas se extinguían y que se apoderaba de él una irresistible somnolencia y, además, que se hallaba en su propio dormitorio. Hizo un gran esfuerzo sobre el apagador, con el cual se quebró una mano, y apenas tuvo tiempo de tenderse sobre el lecho, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón se cerró y el público aplaudió, Alexis salio al escenario

- eh aquí el segundo acto y el principio de la llegada de los 3 espíritus de navidad por favor quédense en sus asientos que el tercer acto y la llegada del segundo espíritu comenzara en instantes

Lexi hizo una reverencia y salió bajo el aplauso del publico y en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de todos se dirigió a Kisame y le dio un zape

- oye por que hiciste eso – dijo molesto

- porque ha de ser estuviste a punto de arruinarlo y tu también Sasuke que acaso no pudieron esperarse – gruño mirando a ambos

- el empezó – dijeron señalándose mutuamente

Alexis solo puso los ojos en blanco y ya no dijo nada, en ese momento Itachi regresaba y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Sasuke pero…

- ni lo pienses Uchiha – la joven lo tomo de la ropa y ambos desaparecieron

- creo que esta muy estresada – suspiro Daniel negando con la cabeza

- mejor continuamos – sugirió Sakura

- pero no tenemos narrador

- Naruto tu serás el narrador – ordeno Daniel y el rubio no se pudo negar


	5. Tercer Acto

**Un Cuento de Navidad**

**al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 5 Tercer Acto**

Daniel esta que se lo lleva el demonio, el pequeño receso que dieron esta a punto de acabar y ni el narrador ni la directora han aparecido, poco falto para que se jalara el pelo de la desesperación. El resto de los actores lo miraban sin atreverse a preguntarle algo por miedo a que los mandara a otra dimensión, de pronto se detuvo de golpe y los miro

- Naruto vete a la cabina ya, me temo que si serás el narrador – suspiro derrotado

- y eso que significa exactamente – gruño el rubio, no le había gustado la forma en que lo dijo

- déjalo ya Naruto o te mandara a otra dimensión, esta bastante enfadado – le murmuro Sakura mientras lo detenía

- ggggrrr – Naruto no tuvo más remedio que irse y tomar el lugar de Itachi en la cabina del narrador

- todos a sus puestos – ordeno Daniel tomando el mando a falta de directora, fue entonces que vio a Chouji sentado comiendo papas – ¡AKIMICHI!

Chouji se atraganto con las papas al escuchar el grito del pelinegro, Shikamaru e Ino se acercaron al chico y empezaron a darle unas palmadas para que pasara las papas y dejara de ahogarse, Daniel se puso delante de ellos

- deja de comer papas y vete a maquillaje ¡YA!

- Parece que alguien esta en sus días – murmuro Hidan burlonamente

- ¡TE ESCUCHE FANATICO RELIGIOSO!

- Daniel ya calmate mejor ven y tomate este te de tila – entre Temari y Tenten lograron sujetar a Daniel y obligarlo a sentarse mientras se tomaba el te, los demás mejor se prepararon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**III- El segundo de los tres Espíritus**

_**El telón se abrió y Sasuke volvió al escenario ante el aplauso del público, solo que esta vez no se escucho la voz de Itachi todos identificaron la voz de Naruto gracias al Dattebayo**_

Despertó al dar un estrepitoso ronquido: e incorporándose en el lecho para coordinar sus pensamientos, no tuvo necesidad de que le advirtiesen que la campana estaba próxima a dar otra vez da una. Vuelto a la realidad, comprendió que era el momento crítico en que debía celebrar una conferencia con el segundo mensajero que se le enviaba por la intervención de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero hallando muy desagradable el escalofrío que experimentaba en el lecho al preguntarse cuál de las cortinas separaría el nuevo espectro, las separaría con sus propias manos y, acostándose de nuevo, se constituyó en avisado centinela de lo que pudiera ocurrir alrededor de la cama, pues deseaba hacer frente al Espíritu en el momento de su aparición, y no ser asaltado por sorpresa y dejarse dominar por la emoción. Así; pues, hallándose preparado para casi todo lo que pudiera ocurrir; no lo estaba de ninguna manera para el caso de que no ocurriera nada; y, por consiguiente, cuando la campana dio la una y Sasuke no vio aparecer ninguna sombra, fue presa de un violento temblor. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, un cuarto de hora transcurrieron y nada ocurría...

Durante todo este tiempo caían sobre el lecho los rayos de una luz rojiza que lanzó vivos destellos cuando el reloj dio la hora; pero, siendo una sola luz, era más alarmante que una docena de espectros, pues Sasuke se sentía impotente para descifrar cuál fuera su significado; y hubo momentos en que temió que se verificase un interesante caso de combustión espontánea. Sin tener el consuelo de saber de qué se trataba. No obstante, al fin empezó a pensar, como nos hubiera ocurrido en semejante caso a vosotros o a mí; al fin, digo, empezó a pensar que el manantial de la misteriosa luz sobrenatural podía hallarse en la habitación inmediata de donde parecía proceder el resplandor. Esta idea se apoderó de su pensamiento, y suavemente se deslizó Sasuke con sus zapatillas hacia la puerta. En el preciso momento en que su mano se posaba en la cerradura, una voz extraña lo llamó por su nombre y le invitó a entrar. El obedeció.

Era su propia habitación. Acerca de esto no había la menor duda. Pero la estancia había sufrido una sorprendente transformación. Las paredes y el techo se hallaban de tal modo cubiertos de ramas y hojas, que parecía un perfecto boscaje, el cual por todas partes mostraba pequeños frutos que resplandecían. Las rizadas hojas de acebo, hiedra y muérdago reflejaban la luz. Como si se hubieran esparcido multitud de pequeños espejos, y en la chimenea resplandecía una poderosa llamarada, alimentada por una cantidad de combustible desconocida en tiempo de Naruto o de Sasuke y desde hacía muchos años y muchos inviernos. Amontonados sobre el suelo, formando una especie de trono, había pavos, gansos, piezas de caza, aves caseras, suculentos trozos de carne, cochinillos, largas salchichas, pasteles, barriles de ostras, encendidas castañas, sonrosadas manzanas, jugosas naranjas, brillantes peras y tazones llenos de ponche, que oscurecían la habitación con su delicioso vapor.

_**Chouji fue empujado desde atrás de telones y trastabillo un poco pero logro equilibrarse y se sentó en el trono, el estruendoso aplauso de las Familias Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara sobresalto a más de uno.**_

Cómodamente sentado sobre este lecho se hallaba un alegre gigante de glorioso aspecto, que tenía una brillante antorcha de forma parecida al Cuerno de la Abundancia, y que la mantenía en alto para derramar su luz sobre Sasuke cuando éste llegó atisbando alrededor de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- se supone que tienes que sonreír – le grito Daniel molesto _

_- tranquilízate y tomate el te de tila – le dijo Temari obligándolo a sentarse_

_- al menos agradece que Naruto lo esta haciendo bien – Konan esta cómodamente sentada cerca de la entrada_

_- eso fue porque le prometí cinco quilos de ramen si lo hacia bien_

_Todos soltaron un suspiro, típico de Naruto _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Entrad! – Exclamó el Espectro –. ¡Entrad y conocedme mejor, hombre!

Sasuke penetró tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza ante el Espíritu. Ya no era el terco Sasuke que había sido, y aunque los ojos del Espíritu eran claros y benévolos, no le agradaba encontrarse con ellos.

– Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Presente –dijo Chouji –. ¡Miradme!

Sasuke le miró con todo respeto o todo lo respetuoso que puede ser el teme (_ya se había tardado – fue el pensamiento de mas de uno)_. Estaba vestido con una sencilla y larga túnica o manto verde, con vueltas de piel blanca. Esta vestidura colgaba sobre su figura con tal negligencia, que se veía el robusto pecho desnudo como si no se cuidara de mostrarlo ni de ocultarlo con ningún artificio. Sus pies, que se veían por debajo de los amplios pliegues de la vestidura, también estaban desnudos. y sobre la cabeza no llevaba otra cosa que una corona de acebo, sembrada de pedacitos de hielo. Sus castaños rizos eran abundantes y sueltos, tan agradables como su rostro alegre, su mirada viva, su mano abierta, su armoniosa voz, su desenvoltura y su simpático aspecto. Ceñida a la cintura llevaba una antigua vaina de espada; pero en ella no había arma ninguna y la antigua vaina se hallaba mohosa.

– ¿Nunca hasta ahora habéis visto nada que se me parezca? – exclamó Chouji

– Nunca – contestó Sasuke

– ¿Nunca habéis paseado en compañía de los más jóvenes miembros de mi familia, quiero decir (pues yo soy muy joven) de mis hermanos mayores nacidos en estos últimos años? – prosiguió Chouji

– Me parece que no – dijo Sasuke –. Temo que no. ¿Habéis tenido muchos hermanos, Espíritu?

– Más de mil ochocientos – dijo Chouji

– Una tremenda familia a quien atender – murmuró Sasuke

El Espectro de la Navidad Presente se levantó.

– Espíritu – dijo Sasuke con sumisión –, llevadme a donde queráis. La última noche tuve que salir de casa a la fuerza y aprendí una lección que ahora hace su efecto. Esta noche, si tenéis que enseñarme alguna cosa, permitidme que saque provecho de ella.

– ¡Tocad mi vestido!

Sasuke lo tocó apretándolo con firmeza. Acebo, muérdago, rojos frutos, hiedra, pavos, gansos, caza. Aves. Carne, cochinillos, salchichas, ostras, pasteles y ponche, todo se desvaneció instantáneamente. Lo mismo ocurrió con la habitación, el fuego, la rojiza brillantez, la noche, y ellos se hallaron en la mañana de Navidad y en las calles de la ciudad, donde (como el tiempo era crudo) muchas personas producían una especie de música ruda, pero alegre y no desagradable, al arrancar la nieve del pavimento en la parte correspondiente a sus domicilios y de los tejados de las casas, lo que producía una alegría loca en los muchachos al ver cómo se amontonaba cayendo sobre el piso y a veces se deshacía en el aire, produciendo pequeñas tempestades de nieve. Las fachadas de las casas parecían negras y más negras aún las ventanas, contrastando con la tersa y blanca sábana de nieve que cubría los tejados y con la nieve más sucia que se extendía por el suelo y que había sido hollada en profundos surcos por las pesadas ruedas de carros y camiones; surcos que se cruzaban y se volvían a cruzar unos a otros, cientos de veces, en las bifurcaciones de las calles amplias, y formaban intrincados canales, difíciles de trazar, en el espeso fango amarillo y en el agua llena de hielo. El cielo estaba sombrío y las calles más estrechas se hallaban ahogadas por la oscura niebla, medio deshelada, medio glacial, cuyas partículas más pesadas descendían en una llovizna de átomos fuliginosos, como si todas las chimeneas de la Gran Bretaña se hubieran incendiado a la vez y estuvieran lanzándose el contenido de sus hogares. Nada de alegre había en el clima de la ciudad, y, sin embargo, se notaba un aire de júbilo que el más diáfano aire estival y el más brillante sol del estío en vano habrían intentado difundir.

En efecto, los que maniobraban con las palas en lo alto de los edificios estaban animosos y llenos de alegría; se llamaban unos a otros desde los parapetos y de vez en cuando se disparaban bromeando una bola de nieve –proyectil mucho más inofensivo que muchas bromas verbales–, riendo cordialmente si daba en el blanco Y no menos cordialmente si fallaba la puntería. Las tiendas en que se vendían aves estaban todavía entreabiertas y las fruterías radiantes de esplendor. Había grandes, redondas y panzudas cestas de castañas, cuya figura se asemejaba a los chalecos de los ancianos gastrónomos, recostadas en las puertas y tumbadas en la calle con su opulencia apoplética. Había rojizas, morenas y anchas cebollas de España, brillando en la gordura de su desarrollo. Como frailes españoles, y haciendo guiños en sus bazares, con socarronería retozan a las muchachas que pasaban por su lado y mirando humildemente al muérdago que colgaba en lo alto. Había peras y manzanas formando altas pirámides apetitosas: había racimos de uvas, que la benevolencia de los fruteros había colgado de magníficos ganchos para que las bocas de los transeúntes pudieran hacerse agua al pasar; había montones de avellanas, mohosas y oscuras, cuya fragancia hacía recordar antiguo9 paseos por en medio de bosques y agradables marchas hundiendo los pies hasta los tobillos en hojas marchitas: había naranjas y limones, que en la gran densidad de sus cuerpos jugosos pedían con urgencia ser llevados a casa en bolsas de papel y comidos después del almuerzo, y había pescados de oro y de plata.

¿Pues y las tiendas de comestibles¡Oh, las tiendas de comestibles! Estaban próximas a cerrar, con las puertas entornadas; pero a través de las rendijas daba gusto mirar. No era solamente que los platillos de la balanza produjesen un agradable sonido al caer sobre el mostrador. Ni que el bramante se separase del carrete con viveza, ni que las cajas metálicas resonasen arriba y abajo como objetos de prestidigitación, ni que los olores mezclados del té y del café fuesen muy agradables al olfato, ni que las pasas fuesen abundantes y raras, las almendras exageradamente blancas; las tiras de canela largas y rectas, delicadas las otras especias, las frutas confitadas, envueltas en azúcar fundido, capaces de excitar el apetito y dar envidia a los más fríos espectadores. No era tampoco que los higos se mostrasen húmedos y carnosos, ni que las ciruelas francesas enrojeciesen con alguna acritud en sus cajas adornadas, ni que todo excitase el apetito en su aderezo de Navidad, sino que las parroquianas se apresuraban con tal afán en la esperanzada promesa del día, que se empujaban unas a otras a la puerta, haciendo estallar toscamente los cestos de mimbre, y dejaban los portamonedas sobre el mostrador y volvían corriendo a buscarlos, cometiendo cientos de equivocaciones semejantes, con el mejor humor posible; mientras el tendero y sus dependientes se mostraban tan serviciales y tan fogosos, que se comprendía fácilmente que los corazones que latían detrás de los mandiles no se regocijaban sólo por hacer buenas ventas, sino por el júbilo que les producía la Navidad.

_**Entonces gracias a los encargados de efectos especiales aparecieron varias imágenes**_

Pero pronto las campanas llamaron a las gentes a la iglesia o la capilla, y todos acudieron luciendo por las calles sus mejores vestidos y con la alegría en los rostros, y al mismo tiempo desembocaron por todas las calles, callejuelas y recodos incontables personas que llevaban sus comidas a las tahonas, para ponerlas en el horno. La vista de aquellas pobres gentes de buen humor pareció interesar muchísimo al Espíritu, pues permaneció detrás de Sasuke a la puerta de una tahona, y levantando las tapaderas de las cazuelas, conforme pasaban por su lado los que las llevaban, rociaba las comidas con el incienso de su antorcha, que era verdaderamente extraordinaria, pues una o dos veces que se cruzaron palabras airadas entre algunos portadores de comidas por haberse empujado mutuamente, el Espíritu derramó sobre ellos algunas gotas de líquido procedente de la antorcha, e inmediatamente recobraron su buen humor, pues decían que era una vergüenza disputar el día de Navidad. ¿Y nada más puesto en razón, Señor? Cesaron de tocar las campanas y los tahoneros cerraron; y, sin embargo, era de admirar cómo desaparecía, por efecto de la confección de aquellas comidas, la mancha de humedad que coronaba todos los hornos, cuyo pavimento echaba humo como si estuvieran asándose hasta sus piedras.

– ¿Hay algún aroma peculiar en el líquido de vuestra antorcha con el que rociáis? – preguntó Sasuke

– Sí. El mío.

– ¿Ejerce influencia sobre las comidas en este día? – preguntó Sasuke

– En todas, sobre todo en las de los pobres.

– ¿Por qué sobre todo en las de los pobres? –preguntó Sasuke

– Porque son los que más lo necesitan.

– Espíritu – dijo Sasuke, después de reflexionar un momento–, me admira que, de todos los seres que viven en este mundo que habitamos, sólo vos deseéis limitar a estas gentes las ocasiones que se les ofrecen de inocente alegría.

– ¿Yo? – gritó Chouji

– Sí, porque les priváis de trabajar cada siete días, con frecuencia el único día en que pueden decir verdaderamente que comen. ¿No es cierto? – dijo Sasuke

– ¡Yo! – gritó Chouji

– Procuráis que cierren los hornos el Séptimo Día – dijo Sasuke –. Y es la misma cosa.

– ¿Yo? – exclamó Chouji

– Perdonadme si estoy equivocado. Se hace en vuestro nombre, o, por lo menos, en nombre de vuestra familia – dijo Sasuke

– Hay algunos seres sobre la tierra – replicó Chouji – que pretenden conocernos, y que realizan sus acciones de pasión, orgullo, malevolencia, odio, envidia, santurronería y egoísmo en nuestro nombre, y que son tan extraños para nosotros y para todo lo que con nosotros se relaciona, como sí nunca hubieran vivido. Acordaos de ello y cargad la responsabilidad sobre ellos y no sobre nosotros.

Sasuke prometió lo que el Espíritu le pedía, y siguieron adelante, invisibles como habían sido antes, hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. Era una notable cualidad del Espectro (que Sasuke había observado a la puerta del tahonero) que, a pesar de su talla gigantesca, podía amoldarse a cualquier sitio con comodidad, y que, como un ser sobrenatural, se hallaba en cualquier habitación baja de techo tan cómodamente como podía haber estado en un salón de elevadísimas paredes. Y ya fuese por el placer que el buen Espíritu experimentaba al mostrar este poder suyo, ya por su naturaleza amable, generosa y cordial y su simpatía por los pobres, condujo a Sasuke derechamente a casa del dependiente de éste, pues allá fue, en efecto, llevando a Sasuke adherido a su vestidura. Al llegar al umbral, sonrió el Espíritu y se detuvo para bendecid la morada de Kiba Inuzuka con las salpicaduras de su antorcha. Kiba sólo cobraba quince semanales: cada sábado sólo embolsaba quince ejemplares y sin embargo, el Espectro de la Navidad Presente no dejó por ello de bendecid su morada, que se componía de cuatro piezas.

_**En ese momento Ino salió a escena sonriendo y moviéndose como modelo, los de Konoha soltaron un suspiro de resignación mientras que las familias Ino-Shika-Cho no dejaban de aplaudir, Shikamaru salio desganadamente solo como el solo, pero Temari lo empujo para que caminara. **_

Entonces se levantó la señora Inuzuka, esposa de Kiba, vestida pobremente con una bata a la cual había dado ya dos vueltas, pero llena de cintas que no valdrían más de seis peniques y en aquel momento estaba poniendo la mesa, ayudada por Temari, la segunda de sus hijas. También adornada con cintas, mientras master Shikamaru hundía un tenedor en una cacerola de patatas, llegándole a la boca las puntas de un monstruoso cuello planchado (que pertenecía a Kiba y que se lo había cedido a su hijo y heredero para celebrar la festividad del día), gozoso al hallarse tan elegantemente adornado y orgulloso de poder mostrar su figura en los jardines de moda. De pronto entraron llorando dos Inuzuka más pequeños: varón y hembra, diciendo a gritos que desde la puerta de la tahona habían sentido el olor del ganso y habían conocido que era el suyo; y pensando en la comida, estos pequeños Inuzuka se pusieron a bailar alrededor de la mesa y exaltaron hasta los cielos a master Shikamaru, mientras él (sin orgullo, aunque faltaba poco para que le ahogase el cuello) soplaba la lumbre hasta que las patatas estuvieron cocidas y en disposición de ser apartadas y peladas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Quiénes el niño? – pregunto Neji con curiosidad_

_- Satoshi mi primo – contesto Sakura tranquilamente mirando a Mohemi y a Satoshi que interpretaban esos papeles – ¿Hinata estas lista?_

_- eso creo – murmuro la joven Hyuga nerviosa_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Dónde estará vuestro padre? – dijo la señora Inuzuka o sea Ino –. ¿Y vuestro hermano Konohamaru¿Y Hinata que el año pasado, el día de Navidad estaba aquí hace ya media hora?

_**Hinata entro a escena siendo recibida por el afectuoso aplauso de Kurenai y Hanabi, quien obligo a su padre a aplaudir también**_

– ¡Aquí está Hinata, mamá! – dijo una muchacha entrando al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

– ¡Aquí está Hinata, mamá! – Gritaron los dos Inuzuka pequeños–. ¡Viva¡Tenemos un ganso, Hinata!

– ¿Pero, hija mía, cuánto has tardado? – dijo Ino, besándola una docena de veces y quitándole et velo y el sombrero con sus propias manos, solícitamente aunque creo que esta sobreactuando (los demás y el publico estuvieron de acuerdo con Naruto)

– He tenido que terminar una labor para tener libre la mañana, mamá – replicó la muchacha.

– Bueno; es que nunca creí que vinieses tan tarde. Acércate a la lumbre, hija mía, y caliéntate. ¡Dios te bendiga!

– ¡No, no¡Ya viene papá! – gritaron los dos pequeños Inuzuka, que danzaban de un lado para otro –. ¡Escóndete. Hinata escóndete!

_**Kiba y Konohamaru entraron a escena, los aullidos de los compañeros de la familia de Kiba le puso los pelos de punta a más de una persona incluso a los actores y extras **_

Se escondió Hinata y entro Kiba, el padre, con la bufanda colgándole lo menos tres pies por la parte anterior, y su traje muy usado, pero limpio y zurcido, de modo que presentaba un aspecto muy favorable. Traía sobre los hombros a Konohamaru. ¡Pobre Konohamaru! Tenía que llevar una pequeña muleta y los miembros sostenidos por un aparato metálico.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata? – gritó Kiba Inuzuka mirando a su alrededor.

– No ha venido – dijo Ino

– ¡No ha venido! – dijo Kiba, con una repentina desilusión en su entusiasmo, pues había sido el caballo de Konohamaru al recorrer todo el camino desde la iglesia y había llegado a casa dando saltos – ¡No haber venido siendo el día de Navidad!

A Hinata no le agradó ver a su padre desilusionado a causa de una broma, y salió prematuramente de detrás de la puerta, echándose en sus brazos, mientras los dos pequeños Inuzuka empujaron a Konohamaru y le llevaron a la cocina, para que oyese cantar el pudding en la cacerola.

– ¿Y cómo se ha portado Konohamaru? –preguntó Ino, después de burlarse de la credulidad de Kiba y cuando éste hubo estrechado a su hija contra su corazón.

– Muy bien – dijo Kiba –, muy bien. Se ha hecho algo pensativo y se le ocurren las más extrañas cosas que ha oído. Al venir a casa me decía que quería que la gente le viese en la iglesia, porque él era un inválido, y sería muy agradable para todos recordar el día de Navidad al que había hecho andar a los cojos y había dado vista a los ciegos.

La voz de Kiba era temblorosa al decir eso y tembló más cuando dijo que Konohamaru crecía en fuerza y vigor. Se Oyó su activa muleta sobre el pavimento, y antes de que se oyera una palabra más, reapareció Konohamaru escoltado por su hermano y su hermana, que le llevaron a su taburete junto a la lumbre. Mientras Kiba, remangándose los puños – ¡pobrecillo!, como si fuese posible estropearlos más –, confeccionaba una mixtura con ginebra y limón y la agitaba una y otra vez, colocándola después en el antehogar para que cociese a fuego lento, master Shikamaru y los dos ubicuos Inuzuka pequeños fueron en busca del ganso, con el cual aparecieron enseguida en solemne procesión:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- bueno hay que admitirlo Kiba es tan buen actor como Sasuke – admitió Kisame_

_- lo más seguro es que lo quiera superar y termine sobreactuando – acoto Itachi a lo que todos asintieron fue entonces que cayeron en cuenta _

_- ¿y tu donde demonios estabas? – fue la pregunta del elenco_

_- estaba ocupado – las mejillas del Uchiha se habían teñido de rojo, Alexis apareció en ese momento acomodándose el cabello hasta que se dio cuenta de que la miraban_

_- ¿que? – pregunto mirándolos confundida, estos negaron con la cabeza – locos – murmuro por lo bajo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal bullicio se produjo entonces, que se creyera al ganso la más rara de todas las aves, un fenómeno con plumas, ante el cual fuese cosa corriente un cisne negro, y en verdad que en aquella casa era ciertamente extraordinario. Ino calentó la salsa (ya preparada en una cacerolita); master Shikamaru mojó las patatas con vigor increíble; la señorita Temari endulzó la salsa de manzanas; Hinata quitó el polvo a la vajilla; Kiba sentó a Konohamaru a su lado en una esquina de la mesa; los dos pequeños Inuzuka pusieron sillas para todos, sin olvidarse de ellos mismos, y montando la guardia en sus puestos. Se metieron la cuchara en la boca, para no gritar pidiendo el ganso antes de que llegara el momento de servirlo. Por fin se pusieron los platos, y se dijo una oración, a la que siguió una pausa, durante la cual no se oía respirar, cuando la señora Inuzuka, examinando el trinchante, se disponía a hundirlo en la pechuga; pero cuando lo hizo y salió del interior del ganso un borbotón de relleno, un murmullo de placer se alzó alrededor de la mesa, y hasta Konohamaru, animado por los pequeños Mohemi y Satoshi, golpeó en la mesa con el mango de su cuchillo y gritó débilmente:

– ¡Viva!

Nunca se vio ganso como aquél. Kiba dijo que jamás creyó que pudiera existir un manjar tan delicioso. Su blandura y su aroma, su tamaño y su baratura fueron los temas de la admiración general; y añadiéndole la salsa de manzanas y las patatas deshechas, constituyó comida suficiente para toda la familia; en efecto, como Ino (al observar que había quedado un huesecillo en el plato), no habían podido comérselo todo. Sin embargo, todos quedaron satisfechos, particularmente los Inuzuka más pequeños, que tenían salsa hasta en las cejas. La señorita Temari cambió los platos y la señora Inuzuka salió del comedor muy nerviosa porque no quería que la viesen ir en busca del pudding. Entonces los comensales supusieron toda clase de horrores: que no estuviera todavía bastante hecho; que se rompiera al llevarlo a la mesa; que alguien hubiera escalado la pared del patio y lo hubiera robado, mientras estaban entusiasmados con el ganso... Ante esta suposición los dos pequeños Inuzuka se pusieron pálidos.

¡Atención¡Una gran cantidad de vapor! El pastel estaba ya fuera del molde. Un olor a tela mojada. Era el paño que lo envolvía. Un olor apetitoso, que hacía recordar al fondista al pastelero de la casa de al lado y a la planchadora. ¡Era el pudding!. Al medio minuto entró Ino con el rostro encendido, –pero sonriendo orgullosamente– con el pudding, que parecía una bala de cañón. duro y macizo, lanzando las llamas que producía la vigésima parte de media copa de aguardiente inflamado, y embellecido con una rama del árbol de Navidad clavada en la cúspide. ¡Oh, admirable pudding! Kiba Inuzuka dijo con toda seriedad que lo estimaba como el éxito más grande conseguido por la señora Inuzuka desde que se casaron. La señora Inuzuka dijo que no podía calcular lo que pesaba el pudding, y confesó que había tenido sus dudas acerca de la cantidad de harina. Todos tuvieron algo que decir respecto de él, pero ninguno dijo (ni lo pensó siquiera) que era un pudding pequeño para una familia tan numerosa. Ello habría sido una gran herejía. Los Inuzuka se hubieran ruborizado de insinuar semejante cosa.

Por fin se terminó la comida, se alzó el mantel, se limpió el hogar y se encendió fuego; y después de beber en el jarro el ponche confeccionado por Kiba, y que se consideró excelente, se pusieron sobre la mesa manzanas y naranjas y una pala llena de castañas sobre la lumbre. Después, toda la familia Inuzuka se colocó alrededor del hogar, formando lo que Kiba llamaba un círculo, queriendo decir semicírculo; y cerca de él se colocó toda la cristalería: dos vasos y una flanera sin mango. No obstante, tales vasijas servían para beber el caliente ponche, tan bien como habrían servido copas de oro, y Kiba lo sirvió con los ojos resplandecientes, mientras las castañas sobre la lumbre crujían y estallaban ruidosamente. Entonces Kiba brindó:

– ¡Felices Pascuas para todos nosotros, hijos míos, y que Díos nos bendiga!

Lo cual repitió toda la familia..

– ¡Que Dios nos bendiga! – dijo Konohamaru, el último de todos.

Estaba sentado, arrimadito a su padre, en su taburete. Kiba puso la débil manecita del niño en la suya, con todo cariño, deseando retenerle junto a sí, como temiendo que se lo pudiesen arrebatar.

– Espíritu – dijo Sasuke, con un interés que nunca había sentido hasta entonces –. Decidme si Konohamaru vivirá.

– Veo un asiento vacante – replicó Chouji en la esquina del pobre hogar y una muleta sin dueño, cuidadosamente preservada. Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, el niño morirá.

– ¡No, no! – dijo Sasuke –. ¡Oh, no, Espíritu amable! Decid que se evitará esa muerte.

– Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, ningún otro de mi raza – replicó Chouji – le encontrará aquí. ¿Y qué? Si él muere, hará bien, porque así disminuirá el exceso de población.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza al oír sus propias palabras, repetidas por el Espíritu, y se sintió abrumado por el arrepentimiento y el pesar.

– Hombre –dijo Chouji –, si sois hombre de corazón y no de piedra, prescindid de esa malvada hipocresía hasta que hayáis descubierto cuál es el exceso y dónde está. ¿Vais a decir cuáles hombres deben vivir y cuáles hombres deben morir? Quizás a los ojos de Dios vos sois más indigno y menos merecedor de vivir que millones de niños como el de ese pobre hombre. ¡Oh, Dios¡Oír al insecto sobre la hoja decidir acerca de la vida de sus hermanos hambrientos!

**Se escucho una carcajada venir desde los altavoces, Naruto no pudo aguantar más la risa al oír a Chouji, Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños y activando su Sharingan estaba a punto de ir y golpear a Naruto pero al ver las frenéticas señas que Sakura le hacia a un lado del escenario le hizo ver que alguien ya se había ido a encargar. **

**¡PUM!**

**¡AUCH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Itachi suéltame – se quejo Alexis era quejaba por Itachi para evitar que matara a Daniel _

_- no porque vas a arruinar la obra Lexi, espera hasta el receso _

_- ggggrrr cuando tenga a Daniel enfrente ya vera, con mi hermano nadie se mete_

_- ¿no vas matar a Daniel? – Konan miro a Pein quien esta muy tranquilo_

_- nop, porque yo no sobreprotejo a Naruto como Lexi_

_- vaya hermano – murmuro Lee por lo bajo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Luego de aquel acertado golpe, un adolorido Naruto continuaba leyendo **_

Sasuke (quien se notaba bastante feliz) se inclinó ante la reprensión del Espíritu y, tembloroso, bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Pero la levantó rápidamente al oír pronunciar su nombré.

– ¡El señor Uchiha! – dijo Kiba –. ¡Brindemos por el señor Uchiha, que nos ha procurado esta fiesta!

– En verdad que nos ha procurado esta fiesta – exclamó Ino, sofocada–. Quisiera tenerle delante para que la celebrase, y estoy segura de que se le iba a abrir el apetito.

– ¡Querida – dijo Kiba –, los niños! Es el día de Navidad.

– Es preciso, en efecto, que sea el día de Navidad – dijo ella –, para beber a la salud de un hombre tan odioso, tan avaro, tan duro, tan insensible, como el señor Uchiha. Ya le conoces, Kiba. Nadie le conoce mejor que tú, pobrecillo.

– Querida – fue la dulce respuesta de Kiba –. Es el día de Navidad.

– Beberé a su salud, por ti y por ser el día que es – dijo Ino –, no por él. ¡Qué viva muchos años¡Que tenga Felices Pascuas y Feliz Año Nuevo¡El vivirá muy alegre y muy feliz, sin duda alguna!

Los niños brindaron también. Fue de todo lo que hicieron lo único que no tuvo cordialidad. Konohamaru brindó el último de todos, pero sin poner la menor atención. Sasuke era el ogro de la familia. La sola mención de su nombre arrojó sobre los reunidos una sombra oscura, que no se disipó sino después de cinco minutos. Pasada aquella impresión, estuvieron diez veces más alegres que antes, al sentirse aliviados del maleficio causado por el nombre de Sasuke. Kiba Inuzuka les contó que tenía en perspectiva una colocación para master Shikamaru, que podría proporcionarle, si la conseguía, cinco chelines y seis peniques semanales. Los dos pequeños Inuzuka rieron atrozmente ante la idea de ver a Shikamaru hecho un hombre de negocios, y el mismo Shikamaru miró pensativamente al fuego, sacando la cabeza entre las dos puntas del cuello, como si reflexionara sobre la notable investidura de que gozaría cuando llegase a percibir aquel enorme ingreso. Hinata, que era una pobre aprendiza en un taller de modista, les contó la clase de labor que tenía que hacer y cómo algunos días trabajaba muchas horas seguidas. Dijo que al día siguiente pensaba levantarse tarde de la cama, pues era un día festivo que iba a pasar en casa. Contó que hacía pocos días había visto a una condesa con un lord y que el lord era casi tan alto como Shikamaru, y éste, al oírlo, se alzó tanto el cuello, que, si hubierais estado presentes, no habríais podido verle la cabeza. Durante: todo este tiempo no cesaron de comer castañas y beber ponche, y de aquí a poco escucharon una canción referente a un niño perdido que caminaba por la nieve, cantada por Konohamaru, que tenía una quejumbrosa vocecita, y la cantó muy bien, ciertamente.

Nada había de aristocrático en aquella familia. Sus individuos no eran hermosos, no estaban bien vestidos, sus zapatos se hallaban muy lejos de ser impermeables, sus ropas eran escasas, y Shikamaru conocería muy probablemente el interior de las prenderías. Pero eran dichosos, agradables, se querían mutuamente y estaban contentos con su suerte; y cuando ya se desvanecían ante Sasuke, pareciendo más felices a los brillantes destellos da la antorcha del Espíritu al partir, Sasuke los miró atentamente, sobre todo a Konohamaru, de quien no apartó la mirada hasta el último instante. Mientras tanto, había anochecido y nevaba copiosamente; y conforme Sasuke y el Espíritu recorrían las calles, la claridad de la lumbre en las cocinas, en los comedores y en toda clase de habitaciones era admirable. Aquí, el temblor de la llama mostraba los preparativos de una gran comida familiar, con fuentes que trasladaban de una parte a otra junto a la lumbre, y espesas cortinas rojas, prontas a caer para ahuyentar el frío y la oscuridad. Allá, todos los niños de la casa salían corriendo sobre la nieve al encuentro de sus hermanas casadas, de sus hermanos, de sus primos; de sus tíos, de sus tías, para ser los primeros en saludarles. En otra parte, se veían en la ventana las sombras de los comensales reunidos; y más allá, un grupo de hermosas muchachas, todas con caperuzas y con botas de abrigo y charlando todas a la vez, marchaban alegremente a alguna casa cercana. ¡Infeliz del soltero (las astutas hechiceras bien lo sabían), que entonces las hubiera visto entrar, con la tez encendida por el frío!

Si hubierais juzgado por el número de personas que iban a reunirse con sus amigos, habríais pensado que no quedaba nadie en las casas para recibirlas cuando llegasen, aunque ocurría lo contrario: en todas las casas se esperaban visitas y se preparaba el combustible en la chimenea. ¡Cuán satisfecho estaba el Espectro¡Cómo desnudaba la amplitud de su pecho y abría su espaciosa mano, derramando con generosidad su luciente y sana alegría sobre todo cuanto se hallaba a su alcance! El mismo farolero, que corría delante de él salpicando las sombrías calles con puntos de luz, y que iba vestido como para pasar la noche en alguna parte, se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando pasó el Espíritu por su lado, aunque fácilmente se adivinaba que el farolero ignoraba que su compañero del momento era la Navidad en persona. De pronto, sin una palabra de advertencia por parte del Espectro, se hallaron en una fría y desierta región pantanosa. En la que había derrumbadas monstruosas masas de piedra, como si fuera un cementerio de gigantes: el agua se derramaba por dondequiera, es decir, se habría derramado, a no ser por la escarcha que la aprisionaba, y nada había crecido sino el moho, la retama y una áspera hierva. En la concavidad del Oeste, el sol poniente había dejado una ardiente franja roja que fulguró sobre aquella desolación durante un momento, como un ojo sombrío que, tras el párpado, fuese bajando, bajando, bajando, hasta perderse en las densas tinieblas de la oscura noche.

– ¿Qué sitio es éste? – preguntó Sasuke

– Un sitio donde viven los mineros, que trabajan en las entrañas de la tierra – contestó el Espíritu –. Pero me conocen. ¡Mirad!

Brillaba una luz en la ventana de una choza y rápidamente se dirigieron hacía ella. Pasando a través de la pared de piedra y barro, hallaron una alegre reunión alrededor de un fuego resplandeciente, un hombre muy viejo y su mujer, con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos y parientes de otra generación más, todos con alegres adornos en su atavío de fiesta. El anciano, con una voz que rara vez se distinguía entre los rugidos del viento sobre la desolada región, entonaba una canción de Navidad, que ya era una vieja canción cuando él era un muchacho, y de vez en cuando todos los demás se le unían al coro. Cuando ellos levantaban sus voces, el anciano hacía lo mismo y se sentía con nuevo vigor, y cuando ellos se detenían en el canto, el vigor del anciano decaía de nuevo. El Espíritu no se detuvo allí, sino que dejó a Seto que se agarrase a su vestidura y, cruzando sobre la región pantanosa, se dirigió... ¿adónde¿No sería al mar? Pues, sí, al mar. Horrorizado, Sasuke vio que se acababa la tierra y contempló una espantosa serie de rocas detrás de ellos, y ensordeció sus oídos el fragor del agua, que rodaba y rugía y se encrespaba entre medrosas cavernas abiertas por ella y furiosamente trataba de socavar la tierra.

Edificado sobre un lúgubre arrecife de las escarpadas rocas, próximamente a una legua de la orilla, y sobre el cual se lanzaban las aguas irritadas durante todo el año, se erguía un faro solitario. Grandes cantidades de algas colgaban hasta su base, y pájaros de las tormentas –nacidos del viento, se puede suponer, como las algas nacen del agua– subían y bajaban en torno de él como las olas que ellos rozaban con las alas. Pero aun allí, dos hombres que cuidaban del faro habían encendido una hoguera que, a través de la tronera abierta en el espeso muro de piedra, lanzaba un rayo de luz resplandeciente sobre el mar terrible. Los dos hombres, estrechándose las callosas manos por encima de la tosca mesa a la cual se hallaban sentados, se deseaban mutuamente Felices Pascuas al beber su jarro de ponche, y uno de ellos, el más viejo, que tenía la cara curtida y destrozada por los temporales como pudiera estarlo el mascaron de proa de un barco viejo, rompió en una robusta canción, semejante al cantar del viento. De nuevo siguió adelante el Espectro, por encima del negro y agitado mar –adelante, adelante–, hasta que, hallándose muy lejos, según dijo a Sasuke, de todas las orillas, descendieron sobre un buque. Se colocaron tan pronto junto al timonel, que estaba en su puesto, tan pronto junto al vigía en la proa, o junto a los oficiales de guardia, oscuras y fantásticas figuras en sus varias posiciones; pero todos ellos tarareaban una canción de Navidad o tenían un pensamiento propio de Navidad, o hablaban en voz baja a su compañero de algún día de Navidad ya pasado, con recuerdos del hogar referentes a él. Y todos cuantos se hallaban a bordo, despiertos o dormidos, buenos o malos, habían tenido para los demás una palabra más cariñosa aquel día que otro cualquiera del año, y habían tratado extensamente de aquella festividad, y habían recordado a las personas queridas a través de la distancia y habían sabido que ellas tenían un placer en recordarlos.

Se sorprendió grandemente Sasuke mientras escuchaba el bramido del viento y pensaba qué solemnidad tiene su movimiento a través de la aislada oscuridad sobre un ignorado abismo, cuyas honduras son secretos tan profundos como la muerte; se sorprendió grandemente Seto cuando, reflexionando así, oyó una estruendosa carcajada. Pero se sorprendió mucho más al reconocer que aquella risa era de su sobrino, y al encontrarse en una habitación clara, seca y luminosa, con el Espíritu sonriendo a su lado y mirando a su propio sobrino con aprobadora afabilidad.

_**Neji volvió a salir al escenario y se preparo para la actuación**_

– ¡Ja, ja! – rió el sobrino de Sasuke –. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Si por una inverosímil probabilidad sucediera que conocieseis un hombre de risa más sana que el sobrino de Uchiha, me agradaría mucho conocerle. Presentadme a él y cultivaré su amistad. Es cosa admirable, demostradora del exacto mecanismo de las cosas, que así como hay contagio en la enfermedad y en la tristeza, no hay nada en el mundo tan irresistiblemente contagioso como la risa y el buen humor. Cuando el sobrino de Sasuke se echó a reír de esta manera, sujetándose las caderas, dando vueltas a la cabeza y haciendo muecas, con las más extravagantes contorsiones, la sobrina de Sasuke, sobrina política, se echó a reír tan cordialmente como él. Y los amigos que se hallaban con ellos también rieron ruidosamente.

– ¡Ja, ja¡Ja, ja, ja!

– ¡Dijo que la Navidad era una patraña, como tengo que morirme! – gritó el sobrino de Sasuke –. ¡Y lo creía!

_**Ok Ahora si que todos estaban un poco asustado al ver reír de esa forma a Neji, Tenten salio al escenario luciendo un hermoso vestido que la hacia ver linda. Lee estaba a punto de decir algo de su amiga Tenten con referente a su juventud pero la mirada asesina de Daniel y el dragón que esta a su lado los detuvieron, podría parecer pero no era tonto, al menos en ocasiones.**_

– ¡Qué vergüenza para él! – dijo la sobrina de Sasuke, indignada.

Era muy linda, extraordinariamente linda, de cara agradable y cándida, de sazonada boquita, que parecía hecha para ser besada, como lo era, sin duda; con toda clase de hermosos hoyuelos en la barbilla, que se mezclaban unos con otros cuando se reía, y con los dos ojos más esplendorosos que jamás habéis visto en una cabecita humana. Era enteramente lo que habrían llamado provocativa, pero intachable. ¡Oh, perfectamente intachable!

– Es un individuo cómico – dijo el sobrino de Sasuke –; eso es verdad, y no tan agradable como debiera ser. Sin embargo, sus defectos llevan el castigo de ellos mismos, y yo no tengo nada que decir contra él.

– Sé que es muy rico, Neji – insinuó la sobrina de Sasuke –. Al menos siempre me has dicho que lo era.

– ¿Y qué, amada mía? – dijo el sobrino–. Su riqueza es inútil para él. No hace nada bueno con ella. No se procura comodidades con ella. No ha tenido la satisfacción de pensar –¡ja, ja, ja!– que va a beneficiarnos con ella.

– Me falta la paciencia con él – indicó la sobrina de Sasuke. Las hermanas de la sobrina de Sasuke y todas las demás señoras expresaron la misma opinión.

– ¡Oh! – dijo el sobrino de Sasuke –. Yo lo siento por él. No puedo irritarme contra él aunque quiera. ¿Quién sufre con sus genialidades? Siempre él. Se le ha metido en la cabeza no complacernos y no quiere venir a comer con nosotros. ¿Cuál es la consecuencia? Es verdad que perder una mala comida no es perder mucho.

– Pues yo creo que ha perdido una buena comida – interrumpió la sobrina de Sasuke. Todos los demás dijeron lo mismo, y se les debía considerar como jueces competentes, porque en aquel momento acababan de comerla; los postres estaban ya sobre la mesa, y todos se habían reunido alrededor de la lumbre.

– ¿Bueno! Me alegra mucho oírlo – dijo el sobrino de Sasuke –, porque no tengo mucha confianza en estas jóvenes amas de casa. ¿Qué opinas, Topper?

Topper tenía francamente fijos los ojos en una de las hermanas de la sobrina de Sasuke, y contestó que un soltero era un infeliz paria que no tenía derecho a emitir su opinión respecto del asunto; y enseguida la hermana de la sobrina de Sasuke –la regordeta, con el camisolín de encaje, no la de las rosas– se ruborizó.

– Continúa, Neji – dijo la sobrina de Sasuke, palmoteando–. Ese nunca termina lo que empieza a decir. ¡Es un muchacho ridículo!

El sobrino de Sasuke soltó otra carcajada, y como era imposible evitar el contagio, aunque la hermana regordeta trató con dificultad de hacerlo, oliendo vinagre aromático, el ejemplo de él fue seguido unánimemente.

– Solamente iba a decir – continuó el sobrino de Sasuke – que la consecuencia de disgustarse con nosotros y no divertirse con nosotros es, según creo, que pierde algunos momentos agradables que no le habrían perjudicado. Estoy seguro de que pierde más agradables compañeros que los que puede encontrar en sus propios pensamientos, en su viejísimo despacho o en sus polvorientas habitaciones. Me propongo darle igual ocasión todos los años, le agrade o no le agrade, porque le compadezco. Que se burle de la Navidad hasta que se muera; pero no puede menos de pensar mejor de ella, le desafío, si se encuentra conmigo de buen humor, año tras año, diciéndole: "Tío Sasuke¿cómo estáis?" Si sólo eso le hace dejar a su pobre dependiente cincuenta libras, ya es algo; y creo que ayer le conmoví.

Al oír que había conmovido a Sasuke, rieron los demás. Pero como Neji tenía corazón sencillo y no se preocupaba mucho del motivo de la risa con tal de ver alegres a los demás, el sobrino de Sasuke les animó a divertirse, haciendo circular la botella alegremente. Después del té hubo un poco de música, pues formaban una familia de músicos, y os aseguro que eran entendidos especialmente Topper, que hizo sonar el bajo como los buenos, sin que se le hincharan las venas de la frente ni se le pusiera roja la cara. La sobrina de Sasuke tocó bien el arpa, y entre otras piezas tocó un aria sencilla (una nonada; aprenderíais a tararearla en dos minutos), que había sido la canción favorita de la niña, que sacó Sasuke de la escuela, como recordó el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada. Cuando sonó aquella música, todas las cosas que el Espectro le había mostrado se agolparon a la imaginación de Sasuke; se enterneció más y más, y pensó que si hubiera escuchado aquello con frecuencia años antes, podía haber cultivado la bondad de la vida con sus propias manos para su felicidad, sin recurrir a la azada del sepulturero que enterró a Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero no dedicaron toda la noche a la música. Al poco rato jugaron a las prendas, pues es bueno sentirse niños algunas veces, y nunca mejor que en Navidad, cuando su mismo poderoso fundador era un niño. ¿Basta? Luego se jugó a la gallina ciega, y, sin duda, alguien parecía no ver. Y tan pronto creo que Topper estaba realmente ciego, como creo que tenía ojos hasta en las botas. Mi opinión es que había acuerdo entre él y el sobrino de Sasuke, y que el Espectro de la Navidad Presente lo sabía. Su proceder respecto a la hermana regordeta, la del camisolín de encaje. era un ultraje a la credulidad de la naturaleza humana. Dando puntapiés a los utensilios del hogar, tropezando con las sillas, chocando contra el piano, metiendo la cabeza entre los cortinones, adondequiera que fuese ella, siempre ocurría lo mismo. Siempre sabía dónde estaba la hermana regordeta. Nunca cogía a otra cualquiera. Si os hubierais puesto delante de él (como hicieron algunos de ellos) con intención, habría fingido que iba a apoderarse de vosotros, lo cual habría sido una afrenta para vuestra comprensión, e instantáneamente se habría ladeado en dirección de la hermana regordeta. A menudo gritaba ella que eso no estaba bien, y realmente no lo estaba. Pero cuando por fin la cogió; cuando, a pesar de todos los crujidos de la seda y de los rápidos revoloteos de ella para huir, consiguió alcanzarla en un rincón donde no tenía escape, entonces su conducta fue verdaderamente execrable. Porque, con el pretexto de no conocerla, juzgó necesario tocar su cofia y además asegurarse de su identidad oprimiendo cierto anillo que tenía en un dedo y cierta cadena que le rodeaba el cuello; ¡todo eso era vil, monstruoso! Sin duda ella le dijo su opinión respecto de ello, pues cuando le correspondió a otro ser el ciego, ambos se hallaban contándose sus confidencias detrás de un cortinón.

La sobrina de Sasuke no tomaba parte en el ,juego de la gallina ciega; permanecía sentada en una butaca con un taburete a los pies en un cómodo rincón de la estancia, donde el Espectro y Sasuke estaban en pie detrás de ella; pero participaba en el juego de prendas, y era de admirar particularmente en el juego de ¿cómo os gusta?, combinación amorosa con todas las letras del alfabeto, y la misma habilidad demostró en el de ¿cómo, dónde y cuándo?, y, con gran alegría interior del sobrino de Sasuke, derrotaba completamente a todas sus hermanas, aunque éstas no eran tontas, como hubiera podido deciros Topper. Habría allí veinte personas, jóvenes y viejos; pero todos jugaban, y lo mismo hizo Sasuke, quien. olvidando enteramente (tanto se interesaba por aquella escena) que su voz no sonaba en los oídos de nadie, decía en alta voz las palabras que había que adivinar, y muy a menudo acertaba, pues la aguja más afilada, la mejor Whitechapel, con la garantía de no cortar el hilo, no era más aguda que Sasuke, aunque le conviniera aparecer obtuso ante el mundo. Al Espectro le agradaba verle de tan buen humor, y le miró con tal benevolencia, que Sasuke le suplicó, como lo hubiera hecho un niño, que se quedase allí, hasta que se fuesen los convidados. Pero el Espíritu le dijo que no era posible.

– He aquí un nuevo juego – dijo Sasuke –. ¡Media hora, Espíritu, sólo media hora!

Era un juego llamado sí y no, en el cual el sobrino de Sasuke debía pensar una cosa y los demás adivinar lo que pensaba, contestando a sus preguntas solamente sí o no, según el caso. El vivo juego de preguntas a que estaba expuesto le hizo decir que pensaba en un animal, en un animal viviente, más bien un animal desagradable, un animal salvaje, un animal que unas veces rugía y gruñía y otras veces hablaba, que vivía en Londres y se paseaba por las calles, que no se enseñaba por dinero, que nadie le conducía, que no vivía en una casa de fieras, que nunca se llevaba al matadero, y que no era un caballo, ni un asno, ni una vaca, ni un toro, ni un tigre, ni un perro. ni un cerdo, ni un gato, ni un oso. A cada nueva pregunta que se le dirigía, el sobrino soltaba una nueva carcajada, y llegó a tal extremo su júbilo, que se vio obligado a dejar el sofá y echarse en el suelo. Al fin, la hermana regordeta, presa también de una risa loca, exclamó:

– ¡He dado con ello! Ya sé lo que es, Neji¡Ya sé lo que es!

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Neji

– ¿Es vuestro tío S-a-s-u-k-e!

Eso era, efectivamente. La admiración fue el sentimiento general, aunque algunos hicieron notar que la respuesta a la pregunta "¿Es un oso?" debió ser "Sí", tanto más cuanto que una respuesta negativa bastó para apartar sus pensamientos de Sasuke, suponiendo que se hubiera dirigido a él desde luego.

– Ha contribuido en gran manera a divertirnos – dijo Neji – y seríamos ingratos si no bebiéramos a su salud. Y puesto que todos tenemos en la mano un vaso de ponche con vino. yo digo¡Por el tío Sasuke!

– ¡Bien¡Por el tío Sasuke! –exclamaron todos.

– ¡Felices Pascuas y feliz Año Nuevo al viejo, sea lo que fuere! – dijo el sobrino de Sasuke –. No aceptaría él tal felicitación saliendo de mis labios, pero que la reciba, sin embargo. ¡Por el tío Sasuke!

El tío Sasuke se había dejado poco a poco conquistar de tal modo por el júbilo general, y sentía tan ligero su corazón, que hubiera correspondido al brindis de la reunión, aunque ésta no podía advertir su presencia, dándole las gracias, en un discurso que nadie habría oído, si el Espectro le hubiera dado tiempo. Pero toda la escena desapareció con el sonido de la última palabra pronunciada por su sobrino, y Sasuke y el Espíritu continuaron su viaje. Vieron muchos países, fueron muy lejos y visitaron muchos hogares, y siempre con feliz resultado. El Espíritu se colocaba junto al lecho de los enfermos; y ellos se sentían dichosos: si visitaba a los que se hallaban en país extranjero, se creían en su patria; si a los que luchaban contra la suerte, se sentían resignados y llenos de esperanza; si se acercaba a los pobres, se imaginaban ricos. En las casas de caridad, en los hospitales, en las cárceles, en todos los refugios de la miseria, donde el hombre, orgulloso de su efímera autoridad. no había podido prohibir la entrada y cerrar la puerta, al Espíritu dejaba su bendición e instruía a Sasuke en sus preceptos. Fue una larga noche, si es que todo aquello sucedió en una sola noche; pero Sasuke dudó de ello, porque le parecía que se habían condensado varias Navidades en el espacio de tiempo que pasaron juntos. Era extraño, sin embargo, que mientras Sasuke no experimentaba modificación en su forma exterior, el Espectro se hacía más viejo, visiblemente más viejo. Sasuke había advertido tal cambio, pero nunca dijo nada, hasta que al salir de una reunión infantil donde se celebraban los Reyes, mirando al Espíritu cuando se hallaban solos, notó que sus cabellos eran grises.

– ¡Es tan corta la vida de los Espíritus? – preguntó Sasuke

– Mi vida sobre este globo es muy corta – replicó Chouji –. Esta noche termina.

– ¡Esta noche! – gritó Sasuke

– Esta noche, a las doce. ¡Escuchad! La hora se acerca.

En aquel momento las campanas daban las once y tres cuartos.

– Perdonadme sí soy indiscreto al hacer tal pregunta – dijo Sasuke mirando atentamente la túnica del Espíritu–, pero veo algo extraño, que no os pertenece saliendo por debajo de vuestro vestido. ¿Es un pie o una garra?

– Pudiera ser una garra a juzgar por la carne que hay encima –contestó con tristeza Chouji –. ¡Mirad!

De los pliegues de su túnica hizo salir dos niños miserables, abyectos, espantosos, horribles, repugnantes. Que cayeron de rodillas a sus pies y se agarraron a su vestidura.

– ¡Oh, hombre¡Mira, mira, mira a tus pies! – exclamó el Espectro.

Eran un niño y una niña, amarillos. flacos, cubiertos de harapos. ceñudos, feroces, pero postrados, sin embargo, en su abyeccíón. Cuando una graciosa juventud habría debido llenar sus mejillas y extender sobre su tez los más frescos colores, una mano marchita y desecada, como la del tiempo, las había arrugado, enflaquecido y decolorado. Donde los ángeles habrían debido reinar, los demonios se ocultaban para lanzar miradas amenazadoras. Ningún cambio, ninguna degradación, ninguna perversión de la humanidad, en ningún grado, a través de todos los misterios de la admirable creación, ha producido, ni con mucho, monstruos tan horribles y. espantosos. Sasuke retrocedió, pálido de terror. Teniendo en cuenta quien se los mostraba, intentó decir que eran niños hermosos; pero las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta antes que contribuir a una mentira de tan enorme magnitud.

– Espíritu¿son hijos vuestros? – Sasuke no pudo decir más.

– Son los hijos de los hombres – contestó el Espíritu, mirándolos –. Y se acogen a mí para reclamar contra sus padres. Este niño es la Ignorancia. Esta niña es la Miseria. Guardaos de ambos y de toda su descendencia. Pero sobre todo del niño, pues en su frente veo escrita la sentencia, hasta que lo escrito sea borrado. ¡Niégalo! – gritó el Espíritu, extendiendo una mano hacia la ciudad –. ¡Calumnia a los que te lo dicen! Eso favorecerá tus designios abominables. ¡Pero el fin llegará!

– ¿No tienen ningún refugio ni recurso? – exclamó Sasuke

– ¿No hay cárceles? – Dijo Chouji, devolviéndole por última vez sus propias palabras –. ¿No hay casas de corrección?

La campana dio las doce. Sasuke miró a su alrededor en busca del Espectro, y ya no le vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis salio al escenario en cuanto el telón se cerro tras ella

- Aun faltan dos actos para terminar así que daremos otro descanso de 15 min. para que estiren las piernas por suerte esta vez no ha habido accidentes

- pues con el elenco que tienes no me extrañaría que hubiera más accidentes – grito Hanabi

- Por Kami Hanabi no seas pesimista

- tan solo soy realista – le volvió a gritar la Hyuga

La Uzumaki no dijo más y volvió detrás de bambalinas, al llegar vio como Sasuke era detenido por Sakura para que no se lanzara sobre Naruto y este a su vez era detenido por Hinata, los demás tan solo observaban todo

- después de esto necesitare unas vacaciones – murmuro la ojiazul

- te dije que no era buena idea juntar a tanto loco – Daniel estaba ya más calmado y eso gracias al tranquilizante para caballos que Konan le inyecto

- pues ni modo lo hecho, hecho esta


	6. Cuarto Acto

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 6 ****Cuarto Acto**

**Teatro de Konoha**

**Detrás del escenario**

Los actores se habían ido a comer y convivir un poco con sus familiares y aquellos que vinieron a ver la obra, Daniel fue con ellos para mantener a los Akatsukis tranquilos tan solo Alexis e Itachi se quedaron, cuando faltaban 5 minutos los shinobis regresaron a la sala donde habían dejado al Uchiha mayor y a su futura esposa, encontrándolos rodeados de varios folletos.

- ¿País de la Nieve? – pregunto Alexis viendo un tríptico donde se veía unas montañas nevadas

- muy frío…

- ¿Aldea de la Roca?

- muy árido…

- ¿País de la Hierva?

- muy soso…

- ¿País de la Lluvia?

- muy mojado y allí vive Pein así que olvídalo…

- entonces donde Caray – se quejo Alexis aventando los folletos

- ¿Que tanto están haciendo? – quiso saber Neji mientras recoge uno de lo folletos

- un lugar para ir de vacaciones – contesto Itachi

- ¿y a donde nos vamos? – pregunto Pein tomando un folleto de la Aldea de la estrella

- ¿a donde nos vamos quimo Sabih? Querrás decir a donde vamos Itachi y yo porque tu no estas invitado

- soy tu hermano mayor y por ende tengo que ir para cuidarte – le contesto el pelirrojo

- ya no soy ninguna niña Nagato, se cuidarme perfectamente sola – se quejo la ojiazul

- ya lo se pero ¿Quién te cuida luego de Itachi? No quiero ser tío tan joven

- ¿no se lo haz dicho? – pregunto Itachi con sorpresa mirando a la rubia-rojizo

- con lo de la obra se me olvido

- ¿decirme que? – Pein los observaba curioso

- que dentro de seis meses serás tío

**¡PUM!**

Uno creería que Pein se hubiera desmayado pero no, el que se desmayo fue Naruto al escuchar eso y eso no fue todo Sasuke le siguió, los demás estaban boquiabiertos al escuchar eso. Itachi y Alexis sintieron una gota de sudor bajar por sus cabezas al ver a sus dos hermanos menores inconscientes en el suelo siendo abanicados por Hinata y Sakura respectivamente, Konan paso su mano enfrente de los ojos de Pein pero nada, no había reacción.

- creo que ahora si lo perdí – murmuro Konan preocupada al ver a su Shockeado novio

- tu crees cuñis – pregunto Alexis preocupada

- nunca pensé que vería el día en que Sasuke se desmayara – Ino observaba perpleja

- bueno uno no se entera que va a ser tío todos los días – trato Kiba de ser razonable

- ¿Tenias que decírselo a cinco minutos de la obra verdad Lexi? – se quejo Daniel – ahora nuestro protagonista principal esta inconsciente

- ah no te preocupes por eso – Alexis tranquilamente se acerco al Uchiha menor, aparto con cuidado a Sakura y se inclino hacia el oído del moreno murmurándole algo que solo el pudo escuchar

Como si le hubieran picado con un alfiler, Sasuke se levanto de golpe y un golpe fue el que le dio a Sai mientras este trataba de defenderse del loco que de pronto le empezó a golpear, los demás observaron confundidos a Alexis quien miraba la pelea feliz, ahora entendían el cambio de animo de la Uzumaki, era gracias al embarazo. Luego de un buen rato lograron separar a ese par y continuar la obra, una alegre Alexis salió al escenario

- El penúltimo acto esta por empezar y debido a problemas con los actores habrá otro descanso de 10 minutos antes del último acto así que espero que puedan soportarnos un poco más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**IV- El último de los tres Espíritus**

_**El telón se abrió, el público aplaudió a Sasuke y Shino, Itachi volvió a la cabina y empezó a leer el libreto**_

Cuando la última campanada dejó de vibrar, recordó la predicción del viejo Naruto Uzumaki, y, alzando los ojos, vio un fantasma de aspecto solemne, vestido con una túnica con capucha y que iba hacia él deslizándose sobre la tierra como se desliza la bruma. El Fantasma se aproximaba con paso lento, grave y silencioso. Cuando llegó a Sasuke, éste dobló la rodilla, pues el Espíritu parecía esparcir a su alrededor, en el aire que atravesaba, tristeza y misterio. Le envolvía una vestidura negra, que le ocultaba la cabeza, la cara y todo el cuerpo, dejando solamente visible una de sus manos extendida. Pero, además de esto, hubiera sido difícil distinguir su figura en medio de la noche y hacerla destacar de la completa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Reconoció Sasuke que el Espectro era alto y majestuoso cuando le vio a su lado, y entonces sintió, que su misteriosa presencia le llenaba de un temor solemne. No supo nada más, porque el Espíritu ni hablaba ni se movía.

– ¿Estoy en presencia del Espectro de la Navidad venidera? – dijo Sasuke

El Espíritu no respondió, pero continuó con la mano extendida.

– Vais a mostrarme las sombras de las cosas que no han sucedido, pero que sucederán en el tiempo venidero – continuó Sasuke –¿no es así, Espíritu?

La parte superior de la vestidura se contrajo un instante en sus pliegues, como si el Espíritu hubiera inclinado la cabeza. Fue la sola respuesta que recibió. Aunque habituado ya al trato de los espectros, Sasuke experimentó tal miedo ante la sombra silenciosa, que le temblaron las piernas y apenas podía sostenerse en pie cuando se disponía a seguirle.

El Espíritu se detuvo un momento observando su estado, como si quisiera darle tiempo para reponerse. Pero ello fue peor para Sasuke. Se estremeció con un vago terror al pensar que tras aquella sombría mortaja estaban los ojos del Fantasma intensamente fijos en él, y que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sólo podía ver una mano espectral y una gran masa negra.

– ¡Espectro del futuro – exclamó – os tengo más miedo que a ninguno de los espectros que he visto! Pero como sé que vuestro propósito es procurar mi bien y como espero ser un hombre diferente de lo que he sido, estoy dispuesto a acompañaros con el corazón agradecido. ¿No queréis hablarme?

Silencio. La mano seguía extendida hacia adelante.

– ¡Guiadme! – dijo Sasuke –. ¡Guiadme! La noche avanza rápidamente, y sé que es un precioso tiempo para mí. ¡Guiadme, Espíritu!

El Fantasma se alejó igual que había llegado. Sasuke le siguió en la sombra de su vestidura, que según pensó, le levantaba y le llevaba con ella. Apenas pareció que entraron en la ciudad, pues más bien se creería que ésta surgió alrededor de ellos, circundándolos con su propio movimiento. Sin embargo, se hallaban en el corazón de la ciudad, en la Bolsa, entre los negociantes, que marchaban apresuradamente de aquí para allá, haciendo sonar las monedas en el bolsillo, conversando en grupos, mirando sus relojes, jugando pensativamente con sus áureos dijes, etc, como Sasuke les había visto con frecuencia. El Espíritu se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupo de negociantes. Observando Seto que su mano indicaba aquella dirección, se adelantó para escuchar lo que hablaban.

_**Los Akatsukis restantes entraron a escena siendo empujados por Daniel aunque Konan se quedo un tanto preocupada por Pein quien seguía en estado cata tónico **_

– No – decía un hombre grueso y alto, de barbilla monstruosa –; no sé más acerca de ello; sólo sé que ha muerto.

– ¿Cuándo ha muerto? – inquirió otro.

– Creo que anoche.

– ¡Cómo¿Pues qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó un tercero, tomando una gran porción de tabaco de una enorme tabaquera –. Yo creí que no iba a morir nunca.

– Sólo Díos lo sabe – dijo el primero bostezando.

– ¿Qué ha hecho de su dinero? – preguntó un caballero de faz rubicunda con una excrescencia que le colgaba de la punta de la nariz y que ondulaba como las carúnculas de un pavo.

– No lo he oído decir – dijo el hombre de la enorme barbilla bostezando de nuevo –. Quizá se lo haya dejado a su sociedad. A mí no me lo ha dejada, es todo lo que sé.

Esta broma fue acogida con una carcajada general.

– Es probable que sean modestísimas las exequias –dijo el mismo interlocutor–, pues, por mi vida, no conozco a nadie que asista a ellas. ¿Vamos a ir nosotros sin invitación?

– No tengo inconveniente si hay merienda –observó el caballero de la excrescencia en la nariz–, pero si voy tienen que darme de comer.

Otra carcajada.

– Bueno; después de todo, yo soy el más desinteresado de todos vosotros – dijo el que habló primeramente –. pues nunca gasto guantes negros ni meriendo; pero estoy dispuesto a ir si alguno viene conmigo. Cuando pienso en ello, no estoy completamente seguro de no haber sido su mejor amigo, pues acostumbrábamos detenernos a hablar siempre que nos encontrábamos. ¡Adiós, señores!

Los que hablaban y los que escuchaban se dispersaron, mezclándose con otros grupos. Sasuke los conocía. y miró al Espíritu en busca de una explicación. El Fantasma se deslizó en una calle. Su dedo señalaba a dos individuos que se encontraron. Sasuke escuchó de nuevo, pensando que allí se hallaría la explicación. También a aquellos hombres los conocía perfectamente. Eran dos negociantes riquísimos y muy importantes. Siempre se había ufanado de ser muy estimado por ellos, desde el punto de vista de los negocios, se entiende, estrictamente desde el punto de vista de los negocios.

– ¿Cómo estáis? –dijo uno.

– ¿Cómo estáis? – replicó el otro.

– Bien – dijo el primero –. Al fin el viejo tiene lo suyo¿eh?

– Eso he oído – contestó el otro –. Hace frío. ¿Verdad?

– Lo propio de la época de Navidad. Supongo que no sois patinador.

– No, no. Tengo otra cosa en que pensar. ¡Buenos días!

Ni una palabra más. Tales fueron su encuentro, su conversación y su despedida. Al principio estuvo Sasuke a punto de sorprenderse de que el Espíritu diese importancia a conversaciones tan triviales en apariencia; pero, íntimamente convencido de que debían tener un significado oculto, se puso a reflexionar cuál podría ser. Apenas se les podía suponer alguna relación con la muerte de Naruto, su viejo consocio, pues ésta pertenecía al pasado, y el punto de partida de este Espectro era el porvenir. Ni podía pensar en otro inmediatamente relacionado con él a quien se le pudiera aplicar. Pero como, sin duda, a quienquiera que se le aplicaren, encerraban una lección secreta dirigida a su provecho, resolvió tener en cuenta cuidadosamente toda palabra que oyera y toda cosa que viese, y especialmente observar su propia imagen cuando apareciera, pues tenía la esperanza de que la conducta de su futuro ser le daría la clave que necesitaba para hacerle fácil la solución del enigma.

Miró a todos lados en aquel lugar buscando su propia imagen; pero otro hombre ocupaba su rincón habitual, y aunque el reloj señalaba la hora en que él acostumbraba estar allí, no vio a nadie que se le pareciese entre la multitud que se oprimía bajo el porche. Ello le sorprendió poco, sin embargo, pues había resuelto cambiar de vida: y pensaba y esperaba que su ausencia era una prueba de que sus nacientes resoluciones empezaban a ponerse en práctica. Inmóvil, sombrío, el Fantasma permanecía a su lado con la mano extendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- que bueno que no me toco ese papel imagínense lo cansado que es tener el brazo estirado todo el tiempo – Kiba miraba a su amigo actuar_

_- eso sin mencionar las amenazas de Daniel – murmuro Hinata sentada en el sofá con un inconsciente Naruto_

_Los demás asintieron aliviados de no ser Shino_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento, se imaginó, por el movimiento de la mano y su situación respecto a él, que los ojos invisibles estaban mirándole fijamente, y le recorrió un escalofrío. Dejaron el teatro de los negocios y se dirigieron a una parte oscura de la ciudad, donde Sasuke no había entrado nunca, aunque conocía su situación y su mala fama. Los caminos eran sucios y estrechos; las tiendas y las casas, miserables; los habitantes, medio desnudos, borrachos, mal calzados, horrorosos. Callejuelas y pasadizos sombríos, como otras tantas alcantarillas, vomitaban sus olores repugnantes, sus inmundicias y sus habitantes en aquel laberinto de. calles; y toda aquella parte respiraba crimen, suciedad y miseria.

En el fondo de aquella guarida infame había una tienda bajísima de techo, bajo el tejado de un sobradillo, donde se compraban hierros, trapos viejos, botellas, huesos y restos de comidas. En el interior, y sobre el suelo, se amontonaban llaves enmohecidas, clavos, cadenas, goznes, limas, platillos de balanza, pesos y toda clase de hierros inútiles. Misterios que a pocas personas hubiera agradado investigar se ocultaban bajo aquellos montones de harapos repugnantes, aquella grasa corrompida y aquellos sepulcros de huesos. Sentado en medio de sus mercancías, junto a un brasero de ladrillos viejos, un bribón de cabellos blanqueados por sus setenta años, defendido del viento exterior con una cortina fétida compuesta de pedazos de trapo de todos colores y clases colgados de un bramante, fumaba su pipa saboreando la voluptuosidad de su apacible retiro. Sasuke y el fantasma llegaron ante aquel hombre en el momento en que una mujer cargada con un enorme envoltorio se deslizaba en la tienda. Apenas había entrado, cuando otra mujer, cargada de igual modo, entró a continuación; seguida de cerca por un hombre vestido de negro desvaído, cuya sorpresa no fue menor a la vista de las dos mujeres que la que ellas experimentaron al reconocerse una a otra. Después de un momento de muda estupefacción, de la que había participado el hombre de la pipa, soltaron los tres una carcajada.

– ¿Que la jornalera pase primeramente? – exclamó la que había entrado al principio –. La segunda será la planchadora y el tercero el hombre de la funeraria. Mirad, viejo Joe, qué casualidad. ¡Cualquiera diría que nos habíamos citado aquí los tres!

– No podíais haber elegido mejor sitio – dijo el viejo quitándose la pipa de la boca –. Entrad a la sala. Hace mucho tiempo que tenéis aquí la entrada libre, y los otros dos tampoco son personas extrañas. Aguardad que cierre la puerta de la tienda. ¡Ah, cómo cruje! No creo que haya aquí hierros más mohosos que sus goznes, así como tampoco hay aquí, estoy .seguro, huesos más viejos que los míos. ¡Ja, ja! Todos nosotros estamos. en armonía con nuestra profesión y de acuerdo. Entrad a la sala, entrad a la sala.

La sala era el espacio separado de la tienda por la cortina de harapos. El viejo removió la lumbre con un pedazo de hierro procedente de una barandilla, y después de reavivar la humosa lámpara (pues era de noche) con el tubo de la pipa, se volvió a poner ésta en la boca. Mientras lo hizo, la mujer que ya había hablado arrojó el envoltorio al suelo y se sentó en un taburete en actitud descarada, poniéndose los codos sobre las rodillas y lanzando a los otros dos una mirada de desafío.

– Y bien¿Qué¿Qué hay, señora Dilber? – dijo la mujer –. Cada uno tiene derecho a pensar en sí mismo. ¡El siempre lo hizo así!

– Es verdad, efectivamente – dijo la planchadora –. Más que él, nadie.

– ¿Por qué, pues, ponéis esa cara, como si tuvierais miedo, mujer? Supongo que los lobos no se muerden unos a otros.

– ¿Claro que no! – Dijeron a la vez, la señora Dilber y el viejo –. Debemos esperar que sea así.

– Entonces, muy bien – exclamó la mujer –. Eso basta. ¿A quién se perjudica con insignificancias como éstas? No será el muerto, me figuro.

– ¡Claro que no¡ – dijo la señora Dilber riendo.

– Si necesitaba conservarlas después de morir, el viejo avaro –continuó la mujer–¿por qué no ha hecho en vida lo que todo el mundo? No tenía más que haberse proporcionado quien le cuidara cuando la muerte se lo llevó, en vez de permanecer aislado de todos al exhalar el último suspiro.

– Nunca se dijo mayor verdad – repuso la señora Dilber –. Tiene lo que merece.

– Yo desearía que le ocurriera algo más –replicó la mujer–; y otra cosa habría sido, podéis creerme, si me hubiera sido posible poner las manos en cosa de más valor. Abrid ese envoltorio, Joe, y decidme cuánto vale. Hablad con franqueza. No tengo miedo de ser la primera, ni me importa que lo vean. Antes de encontrarnos aquí, ya sabíamos bien, me figuro, que estábamos haciendo nuestro negocio. No hay nada malo en ello. Abrid el envoltorio, Joe.

Pero la galantería de sus amigos no lo permitió, y el hombre del traje negro desvaído, rompiendo el fuego, mostró su botín. No era considerable: un sello o dos, un lapicero, dos botones de manga, un alfiler de poco valor, y nada más. Todas esas cosas fueron examinadas separadamente y avaluadas por el viejo, que escribió con tiza en la pared las cantidades que estaba dispuesto a dar por cada una, haciendo la suma cuando vio que no había ningún otro objeto.

– Esta es vuestra cuenta –dijo–, y no daría un penique más, aunque me quemaran a fuego lento por no darlo. ¿Quién sigue? Seguía la señora Dilber. Sábanas y toallas, servilletas, un traje usado, dos antiguas cucharillas de plata, unas pinzas para azúcar y algunas botas.

Su cuenta le fue hecha igualmente en la pared.

– Siempre doy demasiado a las señoras. Es una de mis flaquezas, y de ese modo me arruino –dijo el viejo–. Aquí está vuestra cuenta. Si me pedís un penique más, o discutís la cantidad, puedo arrepentirme de mi esplendidez y rebajar medía corona.

– Y ahora deshaced mi envoltorio, Joe – dijo la primera mujer.

Joe se puso de rodillas para abrirlo con más facilidad, y después de deshacer un gran número de nudos; sacó una pesada pieza de tela oscura.

– ¿Cómo llamáis a esto? – dijo –. Cortinas de alcoba.

– ¿Ah! – respondió la mujer riendo e inclinándose sobre sus brazos cruzados –. ¡Cortinas de alcoba!

– No es posible que las hayáis quitado con anillas y todo, estando todavía sobre el lecho –dijo el viejo.

– Pues sí – replicó la mujer –. ¿Por qué no?

– Habéis nacido para hacer fortuna – dijo el viejo – y seguramente la haréis.

– En verdad os aseguro, Joe – replicó la mujer tranquilamente –, que cuando tenga a mi alcance alguna cosa, no retiraré de ella la mano por consideración a un hombre como ése. Ahora, no dejéis caer el aceite sobre las mantas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- para ser imágenes creadas con arena se ven muy reales – admitió Sasori sorprendido_

_- milagros que hacen la imaginación – Sakura parpadeo sorprendida_

_- pues que milagros hasta parece cosa de magia – exclamo Suigetsu _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Las mantas de él? – preguntó Joe.

– ¿De quién creéis que iban a ser? – replicó la mujer –. Me atrevo a decir que no se enfriará por no tenerlas.

– Me figuro que no habrá muerto de enfermedad contagiosa. ¿eh? – dijo el viejo suspendiendo la tarea y alzando los ojos.

– No tengáis miedo – replicó la mujer –. No me agradaba su compañía hasta el punto de estar a su lado por tales pequeñeces, si hubiera habido el menor peligro. ¿Ah! Podéis mirar esa camisa hasta que os duelan los ojos, y no veréis en ella ni un agujero ni un zurcido. Esa es la mejor que tenía y es una buena camisa. A no ser por mí, la habrían derrochado.

– ¿A qué llamáis derrochar una camisa? – preguntó Joe.

– Quiero decir que, seguramente, le habrían amortajado con ella –replicó la mujer, riendo–. Alguien fue lo bastante imbécil para hacerlo, pero yo se la quité otra vez. Sí la tela de algodón no sirve para tal objeto, no sirve para nada. Es a propósito para cubrir un cuerpo. No puede estar más feo de ese modo que con esta camisa.

Sasuke escuchaba este diálogo con horror. Conforme se hallaban los interlocutores agrupados en torno de su presa, a la escasa luz de la lámpara del viejo: le producían una sensación de odio y de disgusto, que no habría sido mayor aunque hubiera visto obscenos demonios regateando el precio del propio cadáver.

– ¡Ja, ja! –rió la misma mujer cuando Joe, sacando un talego de franela lleno de dinero, contó en el suelo la cantidad que correspondía a cada uno–. No termina mal¿veis? Durante su vida ahuyentó a todos de su lado para proporcionarnos ganancias después de muerto. ¡Ja, ja, ja !

– ¿Espíritu? – dijo Sasuke, estremeciéndose de píes a cabeza –. Ya veo, ya veo. El caso de ese desgraciado puede ser el mío. A eso conduce una vida como la mía. ¡Dios misericordioso¿Qué es esto?

Retrocedió lleno de terror, pues la escena había cambiado y Sasuke casi tocaba un lecho: un lecho desnudo, sin cortinas, sobre el cual, cubierto por un trapo, yacía algo que, aunque mudo, se revelaba con terrible lenguaje. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro, demasiado oscuro para poder observarle con alguita exactitud, aunque Sasuke, obediente a un impulso secreto, miraba a todos lados, ansioso por saber qué clase de habitación era aquélla. Una luz pálida, que llegaba del exterior, caía directamente sobre el lecho, en el cual yacía el cuerpo de aquel hombre despojado, robado, abandonado por todo el mundo, sin nadie que le velara y sin nadie que llorara por él. Sasuke miró hacia el Fantasma, cuya rígida mano indicaba la cabeza del muerto. El paño qué la cubría se hallaba puesto con tal descuido, que el más ligero movimiento, el de un dedo, habría descubierto la cara. Pensó Sasuke en ello, veía cuán fácil era hacerlo y sentía el deseo de hacerlo: pero tan poco poder tenía para quitar aquel velo como para arrojar de su lado al Espectro.

– ¡Oh, fría, fría, rígida, espantosa muerte¡Levanta aquí tu altar y vístelo con todos los terrores de que dispones, pues estás en tu dominio! Pero cuando es una cabeza amada, respetada y honrada, no puedes hacer favorable a tus terribles designios un solo cabello ni hacer odiosa una de sus facciones. No es que la mano pierda su pesantez y no caiga al abandonarla; no es que el corazón y el pulso dejen de estar inmóviles: pero la mano fue abierta, generosa y leal; el corazón, bravo, ferviente y tierno; y el pulso. de un hombre. ¡Golpea, muerte, golpea¡Y mira las buenas acciones que brotan de la herida y caen en el mundo como simiente de vida inmortal!

Ninguna voz pronunció tales palabras en los oídos de Sasuke, pero las oyó al mirar el lecho. Y pensó: "Si este hombre pudiera revivir¿cuáles serían sus pensamientos primitivos¿La avaricia, la dureza de corazón, la preocupación del dinero¿Tales cosas le han conducido, verdaderamente, a buen fin? Yace en esta casa desierta y sombría, donde no hay un hombre, una mujer o un niño que diga: "fue cariñoso para mí en esto o en aquello. y en recuerdo de una palabra amable seré cariñoso para él". Un gato arañaba la puerta. y bajo la piedra del hogar se oía un ruido de ratas que roían. ¿Qué iban a buscar en aquel cuarto fúnebre y por qué estaban tan inquietas y turbulentas? Sasuke no se atrevió a pensar en ello.

– ¡Espíritu – dijo –, da miedo estar aquí! Al abandonar este lugar no olvidaré sus enseñanzas, os lo aseguro. ¡Vamonos!

El Espectro seguía mostrándole la cabeza del cadáver con su dedo inmóvil.

– Os comprendo – replicó Sasuke –, y lo haría si pudiera. Pero me es imposible, Espíritu, me es imposible.

El Espectro pareció mirarle de nuevo.

– Sí hay en la ciudad alguien a quien emocione la muerte de ese hombre –dijo Sasuke, agonizante–, mostradme esa persona, Espíritu, os lo suplico.

El Fantasma extendió un momento su sombría vestidura ante él, como un ala; después, volviendo a plegarla, le mostró una habitación alumbrada por la luz del día, donde estaba una madre con sus hijos. Aguardaba a alguien con ansiosa inquietud, pues iba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Se estremecía al menor ruido, miraba por la ventana, consultaba el reloj, trataba, pero inútilmente, de manejar la aguja, y no podía aguantar las voces de los niños en sus juegos. Al fin se oyó en la puerta el golpe esperado tanto tiempo; se precipitó a la puerta y se encontró con su marido, cuyo rostro estaba ajado y abatido por la preocupación, aunque era joven. En aquel momento mostraba una expresión notable: un placer triste que le causaba vergüenza y que se esforzaba en reprimir. Se sentó para comer el almuerzo preparado para él junto al fuego, y cuando ella le preguntó débilmente qué noticias había (lo que no hizo sino después de un largo silencio) pareció cohibido de responder.

– ¿Son buenas o malas? –dijo para ayudarle.

– Malas –respondió.

– ¿Estamos completamente arruinados?

– No. Aun hay esperanzas, Carolina.

– Si se conmueve –dijo ella asombrada–, si tal milagro se realizara, no se habrían perdido las esperanzas.

– Ya no puede conmoverse –dijo el marido–, porque ha muerto.

Era aquella mujer una dulce y paciente criatura. a juzgar por su rostro; pero su alma se llenó de gratitud al oír aquello, y así lo expresó juntando las manos. Un momento después pedía perdón a Dios y se mostraba afligida: pero el primer movimiento salió del corazón.

– Lo que me dijo aquella mujer medio ebria, de quien te hablé anoche, cuando intenté verle para obtener un plazo de una semana, y lo que creí un pretexto para no recibirme, es la pura verdad; no sólo estaba muy enfermo, sino agonizando.

– ¿Y a quién se transmitirá nuestra deuda?

– No lo sé. Pero antes de ese tiempo tendremos ya el dinero: y aunque no lo tuviéramos, sería tener muy mala suerte encontrar en su sucesor un acreedor tan implacable como él. ¡Esta noche podemos dormir tranquilos, Carolina!

Sí. Sus corazones se sentían aliviados de un gran peso. Las caras de los niños. agrupados a su alrededor para oír lo que tan mal comprendían, brillaban más: la muerte de aquel hombre llevaba un poco de dicha a aquel hogar. La única emoción que el Espectro pudo mostrar a Sasuke con motivo de aquel suceso fue una emoción de placer.

– No puedo creer que diga esto… _**tuvo que esquivar una cubeta por ese comentario así que decidió volver al libreto)**_ digo… Espíritu, permitidme ver alguna ternura relacionada con la muerte – dijo Sasuke –: si no, la sombría habitación que abandonamos hace poco estará siempre en mi recuerdo.

El Fantasma (bastante divertido eh de decir) le condujo a través de varías calles que le eran familiares: a medida que marchaban.

_**Kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Mohemi y Satoshi volvieron a salir ante el aplauso del publico, Kiba tuvo que arrastrar a Ino para que dejara de saludar al publico y de hacer reverencias**_

Sasuke miraba a todas partes en busca de su propia imagen, pero en ningún sitio conseguía verla. Entraron en casa del pobre Kiba Inuzuka, la habitación que habían visitado anteriormente, y hallaron a la madre y a los niños sentados alrededor de la lumbre. Tranquilos. Muy tranquilos. Los ruidosos Inuzuka pequeños se hallaban en un rincón, quietos como estatuas, sentados y con la mirada fija en Pedro, que tenía un libro abierto delante de él. La madre y sus hijas se ocupaban en coser. Toda la familia estaba muy tranquila. "Y tomó a un niño y le puso en medio de ellos." ¿Dónde había oído Sasuke aquellas palabras? No las había soñado. El niño debía de haberlas leído en voz alta cuando él y el Espíritu cruzaban el umbral. ¿Por qué no seguía la lectura? La madre dejó su labor sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

– El color de esta tela me hace daño en los ojos – dijo.

– ¿El color¡Ah, pobre Konohamaru!

– Ahora están mejor – dijo la mujer de Inuzuka –. La luz artificial les perjudica, y por nada del mundo quisiera que cuando venga vuestro padre vea que tengo los ojos malos. Ya no debe tardar, a la hora que es.

– Ya ha pasado la hora – contestó Shikamaru cerrando el libro –. Pero creo que hace unas cuantas noches anda algo más despacio que de costumbre, madre.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Al fin dijo la madre con voz firme y alegre, que una sola vez se debilitó:

– Yo le he visto un día andar deprisa, muy deprisa, con... con Konohamaru sobre los hombros.

– ¡Y yo también? – Gritó Shikamaru –. ¡Muchas veces!

– ¿Y yo también? – exclamó otro, y luego, todos.

– Pero Yugi era muy ligero de llevar – continuó la madre volviendo a su labor –, y su padre le quería tanto, que no le molestaba, no le molestaba. Pero ya oigo a vuestro padre en la puerta.

Corrió a su encuentro y Kiba entró con su bufanda – bien la necesitaba el pobre–. Su té se hallaba preparado junto a la lumbre y todos se precipitaron a servírselo. Entonces los dos Inuzuka pequeños saltaron sobre sus rodillas y cada uno de ellos puso su carita en una de las mejillas del padre, como diciendo: "No pienses en ello. Padre; no te apenes". Kiba se mostró muy alegre con ellos y tuvo para todos una palabra amable: miró la labor que había sobre la mesa y elogió la destreza y habilidad de la señora Inuzuka y las niñas.

– Eso se terminará mucho antes del domingo – dijo.

– ¡Domingo¿Has ido hoy allá, Kiba? – preguntó su mujer.

– Sí, querida – respondió Kiba –. Me hubiera gustado que hubieseis podido venir. Os hubiera agradado ver qué verde está aquel sitio. Pero ya le veréis a menudo. Le he prometido que iré a pasear allí un domingo. ¡Pequeñito, nene mío! – gritó Kiba –. ¡Pequeñito mío!

Estalló de pronto. No pudo remediarlo. Para qua pudiera remediarlo, habría sido preciso que no se sintiese tan cerca de su hijo. Dejó la habitación y subió a la del piso de arriba, profusamente iluminada y adornada como en Navidad. Había una silla colocada junto a la cama del niño y se veían indicios de que alguien la había ocupado recientemente. El pobre Kiba se sentó en ella y, cuando se repuso algo y se tranquilizó, besó aquella carita. Se sintió resignado por lo sucedido y bajó de nuevo completamente feliz. La familia rodeó la lumbre y empezó a charlar: las muchachas y la madre siguieron su labor. Kiba les contó la extraordinaria benevolencia del sobrino de Sasuke, a quien apenas había visto una vez y que al encontrarle aquel día en la calle, y viéndole un poco... "un poco abatido¿sabéis?", dijo Kiba, se enteró de lo que le había sucedido para estar tan triste.

– En vista de lo cual – continuó Kiba –, ya que es el caballero más afable que se puede encontrar, se lo conté. "Estoy sinceramente apenado por lo que me contáis, señor. Inuzuka", dijo, "por vos y por vuestra excelente mujer". Y a propósito, no sé cómo ha podido saber eso.

– ¿Saber qué?

– Que eras una excelente mujer – contestó Kiba

– Eso lo sabe todo el mundo – dijo Shikamaru

– ¡Muy bien dicho, hijo mío! – exclamó Kiba –. Espero que todo el mundo lo sepa. "Sinceramente apenado", dijo, "por vuestra excelente mujer. Sí puedo serviros en algo", continuó, dándome su tarjeta, "éste es mi domicilio. Os ruego que vayáis a verme." Bueno, pues, me ha encantado – exclamó Kiba –, no por lo que está dispuesto a hacer en nuestro favor, sino por su benevolencia. Parecía que en realidad había conocido a nuestro Konohamaru y se lamentaba con nosotros.

– Estoy segura de que tiene buen corazón – dijo Ino

– Más segura estarías de ello, querida – contestó Kiba –, si le hubieras visto y le hubieras hablado. No, no me sorprendería nada, fíjate en lo que digo, que proporcionase a Shikamaru un empleo mejor.

– Oye esto, Shikamaru – dijo Ino

– ¡Y entonces – gritó uno de los muchachos – Shikamaru buscará compañía y se establecerá por su cuenta!

– ¡Vete a paseo! – replicó Shikamaru haciendo una mueca.

– Eso puede ser y puede no ser – dijo Kiba –, aunque hay mucho tiempo por delante, hijo mío. Pero, de cualquier modo y en cualquier época que nos separemos unos de otros, tengo la seguridad de que ninguno de nosotros olvidará al pobre Konohamaru¿verdad?, ninguno olvidará esta primera separación.

– ¡Nunca! – gritaron todos.

– Y yo sé – dijo Kiba –, yo sé, hijos míos, que cuando recordemos cuán paciente y cuán dulce fue, aun siendo pequeño, pequeñito, no armaremos pendencias unos con otros, porque al hacerlo olvidaríamos al pobre Konohamaru

– ¡No, padre; nunca! – volvieron a gritar todos.

– Soy muy feliz – dijo Kiba –. ¡Soy muy feliz!

La señora Inuzuka le besó, sus hijas le besaron, los dos Inuzuka pequeños le besaron, y Shikamaru y él se dieron un apretón de manos. ¡Espíritu de Konohamaru: tu esencia infantil provenía de Díos!

– Espectro – dijo Sasuke –, algo me dice que la hora de nuestra separación se acerca. Lo sé, pero no sé cómo se verificará. Decidme¿quién era aquel hombre que hemos visto yacer en su lecho de muerte?

El Espectro de la Navidad Futura le transportó, como antes – aunque en una época diferente, según pensó: verdaderamente, sus últimas visiones aparecían embrolladas, excepto la seguridad de que pertenecían al porvenir –, a los lugares en que se reunían los hombres de negocios, pero sin mostrarle su otro él. En verdad, el Espíritu no se detuvo para nada, sino que siguió adelante como para alcanzar el objetivo deseado, hasta que Sasuke le suplicó que se detuviera un momento.

– Esta callejuela que atravesamos ahora – dijo Sasuke – es el lugar donde desde hace mucho tiempo yo establecí el centro de mis ocupaciones. Veo la casa. Permitidme contemplar lo que será en los días venideros.

El Espíritu se detuvo: su mano señalaba otro sitio.

– ¡La casa está allá abajo! – exclamó Sasuke –. ¿Por qué me señaláis hacia otra parte?

El inexorable dedo no experimentó ningún cambio. Seto corrió a la ventana de su despacho y miró al interior. Seguía siendo un despacho, pero no el suyo. Los muebles no eran los mismos y la persona sentada en la butaca no era él. El Fantasma señalaba como anteriormente. Sasuke volvió a unírsele, y sin comprender por qué no estaba él allí ni dónde habría ido, siguió al Espíritu hasta llegar a una verja de hierro. Antes de entrar se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. Un cementerio. Bajo la tierra yacían allí los infelices cuyo nombre iba a saber. Era un digno lugar, rodeado de casas, invadido por la hiedra y las plantas silvestres, antes muerte que vida de la vegetación, demasiado lleno de sepulturas, abonado hasta la exageración. ¡Un digno lugar! El Espíritu, de pie en medio de las tumbas, indicó una. Sasuke avanzó hacia ella temblando. El Fantasma era exactamente como había sido hasta entonces pero Sasuke tuvo miedo al notar un ligero cambio en su figura solemne.

– Antes de acercarme más a esa piedra que me enseñáis –le dijo–, respondedme a una pregunta¿Es todo eso la imagen de lo que será o solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?

El Espectro siguió señalando a la tumba junto a la cual se hallaba.

– Las resoluciones de los hombres simbolizan ciertos objetivos que, si perseveran, pueden alcanzar – dijo Sasuke –; pero si se apartan de ellas, los objetivos cambian. ¿Ocurre lo mismo con las cosas que me mostráis?

El Espíritu continuó inmóvil como siempre. Sasuke se arrastró hacia él, temblando al acercarse. y siguiendo la dirección del dedo, leyó sobre la piedra de la abandonada sepultura su propio nombre: Sasuke Uchiha

– ¿Soy yo el hombre que yacía sobre el lecho? – exclamó cayendo de rodillas.

El dedo se dirigió de la tumba a él y de él a la tumba.

– ¡No, Espíritu¡Oh, no, no! El dedo seguía allí.

– ¡Espíritu – gritó agarrándose a su vestidura –, escuchadme! Yo no soy ya el hombre que era; no seré ya el hombre que habría sido a no ser por vuestra intervención. ¿Por qué me mostráis todo eso, si he perdido toda esperanza?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- bien ahora si creo que esta sobreactuando – dijo Naruto _

_- lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de los dotes de actor de mi Sasuke-kun – Karin suspiraba mirando al moreno_

_- si claro – murmuro Naruto con sarcasmo_

_- ¿Tu Sasuke? No me hagas reír que tengo lo labios partidos – Sakura miraba asesinamente a Karin – el jamás será tuyo_

_- por supuesto que si, después de todo el y yo ya nos acostamos juntos_

_- ¿QUE? – fue el grito de varias, Sakura apretó los puños y estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre ella pero Naruto y Sai lograron sujetarla_

_- Sakura-chan calmate – Naruto tenía problemas para sujetarla_

_- Feita-linda esperate hasta el descanso – creo que no hay necesidad de decir quien la llama así ¿verdad? _

_- ¿no piensas detenerlas? – Tenten observo a Lexi quien contra todo pronostico estaba tranquila_

_- Itachi y Tsunade me prohibieron hacer ejercicios excesivos – murmuro con hastío la rubia rojiza_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sasuke miro hacia un lado del escenario al ver como Karin y Sakura estaban siendo detenidas por Suigetsu, Juugo y Naruto, Sai respectivamente, algo le decía que le iba a ir muy mal cuando el descanso llegara, Itachi desde la cabina enarco una ceja pero continuo con su papel de narrador.**_

Por primera vez la mano pareció moverse.

– Buen Espíritu – continuó, prosternado ante él, con la frente en la tierra –, vos intercederéis por mí y me compadeceréis. Aseguradme que puedo cambiar esas imágenes que me habéis mostrado, cambiando de vida.

La benévola mano tembló.

– Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón y procuraré guardarla todo el año. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir. Los espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. No olvidaré sus lecciones. ¡Oh, decidme que puedo borrar lo escrito en esa piedra!

En su angustia asió la mano espectral, que intentó desasirse. pero su petición le daba fuerza, y la retuvo. El Espíritu, más fuerte aún. le rechazó. Juntando las manos en una última súplica a fin de que cambiase su destino, Seto advirtió una alteración en la túnica con capucha del Fantasma, que se contrajo. Se derrumbó y quedó convertido en una columna de cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El telón se cerro y aprovechando eso Sasuke fue a ayudarles a separar a las chicas las cuales se soltaron y empezaron a pelear a puño limpio, donde Sakura lleva la ventaja**

- bueno como dije hace rato tenemos un descanso de 10 minutos ya que hay un pequeño pro…

¡PUM!

¡KKKYYYAAA!

¡KARIN SUELTALA!

¡SAKURA NO TE RINDAS!

¡¿DE QUE LADO SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS TU DOBE?!

¡DEL DE SAKURA POR SUPUESTO!

A los espectadores les salio una gota de sudor al escuchar esos gritos y a un más al ver como la cortina se movía bruscamente, de pronto Sakura y Karin enzarzadas en una pelea donde los arañazos, golpes, mordidas, jaladas de cabello abundaban caían frente a todos, Alexis se cubrió el rostro con su mano

- ¡ANIMO SAKURA!

- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA! – se quejo Shizune mirándola desaprobatoriamente

- por Kami que alguien las separe – se quejo Alexis mientras escuchaba ahora los ánimos de Hanabi apoyando a Sakura y las fans de Sasuke apoyaban a Karin, pues Sakura les caía muy mal


	7. Quinto Acto y Ultimo

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Naruto**

**Capitulo 7 ****Quinto Acto**

**Teatro de Konoha**

-… UNAS IRRESPONSABLES¿ACASO SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE OCASIONARON CON SU TONTA PELEA?

- pero – trato de decir Sakura

- PERO NADA SAKURA

- ¿aun las sigue regañando? – pregunto Kakashi que había ido a ver como se encontraba su antigua alumna

- aja – contesto Sai

Como recordaran en el episodio anterior Sakura y Karin salieron en pleno escenario peleándose como dos gatas en celo, donde los arañazos, jalas de pelo y demás abundaban; como ninguno de los demás shinobis quiso separarlas Daniel saco a dos de sus Pokemons para hacer lo que lo cobardes no hicieron y desde hace poco de 10 minutos Alexis las regañaba

- Alexis calmate que le hará mal al bebe – Itachi tomo a la ojiazul por los hombros

- hazle caso a Itachi, recuerda lo que Tsunade dijo – Konan ayudaba al Uchiha mayor

Alexis frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que su prometido y su cuñada dijeron, cerro los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse

- será mejor que continuemos – Temari se masajeaba las sienes, empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza

- buena idea, vamos Neechan siéntate y relájate – Naruto tomo a su hermana de la mano e hizo que se sentara

- espero por su bien que no vuelvan a hacer lo mismo – siseo la Uzumaki mirando a la pelirosa y a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, luego vio a su cuñado – y tu controla a tu novia y a tu obsesiva fan ¿quieres?

- como si fuera tan fácil – gruño Sasuke pero repentinamente se puso pálido al ver los fieros ojos jade de Sakura – quiero decir tratare de que ya no peleen

- estas en graves problemas Uchiha – gruño Sakura mirando a un pálido Sasuke – pero arreglaremos cuentas luego de la obra _Sasuke-kun_

- te dije que deberías de a verle dicho a Karin que no se metiera con Sakura-san...

- cállate Suigetsu

- Muy bien vamos todos a sus lugares – Dany dio unas palmadas y todos se levantaron para ir a sus lugares y comenzar el ultimo acto, aunque Itachi estaba algo renuente a dejar a Alexis sola en ese estado

- descuida yo me quedo con ella – dijo Pein con seriedad, Itachi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pues le gustara o no Pein seguía siendo el líder de Akatsuki y hermano mayor de su prometida y futura madre de su hijo o hija

Kakashi salió y por pedido de Lexi comunico la noticia

- Hemos llegado al final de la obra, el siguiente es el último acto así que los actores y la directora esperan que les haya gustado, sin más que decir continuamos

El publico aplaudió, Kakashi bajo del escenario y se fue a sentar a su lugar mientras que el telón volvió a subir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**V.- El cambio de Sasuke**

**La voz de Itachi se escucho para su fortuna esa era la ultima escena; Sasuke salio también ante el aplauso general**

¡Sí! Y la columna de cama era suya: La cama era la suya, el cuarto era el suyo y, lo mejor y más venturoso de todo ¡el tiempo venidero era suyo, para poder enmendarse!

– Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir – repitió Sasuke, saltando de la cama–. Los Espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. ¡Oh, Naruto Uzumaki¡Benditos sean el cielo y la fiesta de Navidad¡Lo digo de rodillas, Naruto, de rodillas!

Se encontraba tan animado y tan encendido por buenas intenciones, que su voz desfallecida apenas respondía al llamamiento de su espíritu. Había sollozado con violencia en su lucha con el Espíritu y su cara estaba mojada de lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que pareciera como si estuviera llorando? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido a Temari quien fue quien lo maquillo_

_- le puse una orquilla en cierta parte que no voy a mencionar pero que la tiene muy buena y le deje caer un ladrillo en el pie – fue la simple respuesta de la Sabaku no_

_- si eso le haces a tus amigos no quisiera saber que les haces a tus enemigos – Kisame la miro con una gota de sudor_

_- pobre de mi Sasuke-kun – murmuro Sakura bastante afectada ya que ella estuvo presente cuando Temari lo "maquillo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡No se las han llevado – exclamó Sasuke, estrechando en sus brazos una de las cortinas de la alcoba–, no se las han llevado, ni tampoco las anillas! Están aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Las imágenes de las cosas que podían haber ocurrido pueden desvanecerse. Y se desvanecerán, lo sé.

Sus manos se ocupaban continuamente en palpar sus vestidos; los volvía del revés, ponía lo de arriba abajo y lo de abajo arriba, los desgarraba, los dejaba caer, haciéndoles cómplices de toda clase de extravagancias.

– ¡No sé lo que hago! – exclamó Sasuke riendo y llorando a la vez y haciendo de sí mismo con sus medias una copia perfecta de Laocoonte –. Estoy ligero como una pluma, dichoso como un ángel, alegre como un escolar, aturdido como un borracho. ¡Felices Pascuas a todos¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo¡Hurra¡Viva!

Había ido a la sala dando brincos, y allí estaba entonces sin aliento.

– ¡Aquí está la cacerola con el cocimiento! – gritó Sasuke entusiasmándose de nuevo y danzando alrededor de la chimenea – ¡Esa es la puerta por donde entró el Espectro de Naruto Uzumaki¡Ese es el rincón donde se sentó el Espectro de la Navidad Presente! Esa es la ventana por donde vi los Espíritus errantes ¡Todo está en su sitio, todo es verdad, todo ha sucedido ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Realmente, para un hombre que no la había practicado por espacio de muchos años, era una risa espléndida, la risa más magnífica el padre de una larga, larga progenie de risas brillantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ver a Sasuke así esta empezando a darme miedo – Chouji miraba un tanto asustado al Uchiha_

_- ya lo creo y lo peor es que lo tengo de cuñado – exclamo Alexis – aunque no han oído reír a Itachi como científico loco eso si que es escalofriante_

_- Temari estas segura que el ladrillo fue en el pie y no en la cabeza – Kankuro observo a la rubia curioso_

_- creo que si pero estoy empezando a dudarlo – Temari esta tan perpleja como el resto del elenco y el publico _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– No sé a cuánto estamos – dijo Sasuke –. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado entre los Espíritus. No sé nada. Soy como un niño. No me importa. Me es igual. Quisiera ser un niño. ¡Hurra¡Viva!

Le interrumpieron sus transportes de alegría las campanas de las iglesias, con los más sonoros repiques que oyó jamás. ¡Tin, tan¡Tin, tan¡Tin, tan¡Oh, magnífico, magnífico! Corriendo a la ventana, la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Nada de bruma, nada de niebla; un frío claro, luminoso, jovial; un frío que al soplar hace bailar la sangre en las venas; un sol de oro, un cielo divino; un aire fresco y suave, campanas alegres. ¡Oh, magnifico, magnífico!

– ¿Qué día es hoy? – gritó Sasuke, dirigiéndose a un muchacho endomingado (que no era otro que Suigetsu), que quizá se había detenido para mirarle

– ¿Eh? – replicó el muchacho lleno de admiración.

– ¿Qué día es hoy, hermoso? – dijo Sasuke.

– De que demonios te fumaste… digo ¿Hoy? – repuso el muchacho (Suigetsu) correctamente al recibir ¿una trapeador? en la cabeza –. ¡Toma, pues, el día de Navidad!

– ¡El día de Navidad! – se dijo Sasuke –. ¡No ha pasado todavía! Los Espíritus lo han hecho todo en una noche. Pueden hacer todo lo que quieren. Pueden, no hay duda. Pueden, no hay duda. ¡Hola, hermoso!

– ¡Hola! – contestó el muchacho aunque algo nervioso ya que Suigetsu se asusto al ver a Sasuke muy ¿amable, cariñoso, loco? Ustedes decidan

– ¿Sabes dónde está la pollería, en la esquina de la segunda calle? – inquirió Sasuke

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¡Eres un muchacho listo! – dijo Sasuke –. ¡Un muchacho notable! sabes sí han vendido el hermoso pavo que tenían colgado ayer? No el pequeño, el grande.

– ¿Cuál¿Uno que era tan gordo como yo? – replicó el muchacho.

– ¡Qué chico tan delicioso! – dijo Sasuke –. Da gusto hablar contigo. ¿Sí, hermoso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- no puedo creer que diga esto pero hasta a mi Sasuke me esta asustando – murmuro Hidan escondido detrás de Kakuzu_

_- bien es oficial Sasuke se lleva el Oscar… vaya actuación – murmuro Alexis genuinamente impresionada y para que ella se impresione así era muy difícil_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Todavía está colgado – repuso el muchacho.

– ¿Sí? – dijo Sasuke –. Ve a comprarlo.

– ¡Qué bromista! – exclamó el muchacho.

– No, no – dijo Sasuke –. Hablo en serio. Ve a comprarlo y di que lo traigan aquí, que yo les diré dónde tienen que llevarlo. Vuelve con el mozo y te daré un chelín. Si vienes con él antes de cinco minutos, te daré media corona.

El muchacho salió como una bala. Habría necesitado una mano muy firme en el gatillo el que pudiera lanzar una bala con la mitad de la velocidad.

– Voy a enviárselo a Kiba Inuzuka – murmuró Sasuke frotándose las manos y soltando la risa. No sabrá quién se lo envía.

Tiene dos veces el cuerpo de Konohamaru. ¡Joe Miller no ha gastado nunca una broma como ésta de enviar el pavo a Kiba!

Al escribir las señas no estaba muy firme la mano; pero, de cualquier modo, las escribió Sasuke y bajó la escalera para abrir la puerta de la calle en cuanto llegase el mozo de la pollería. Hallándose allí aguardando su llegada, el llamador atrajo su mirada.

– ¡Le amaré toda mi vida! – exclamó Sasuke, acariciándole con la mano –. Apenas le miré antes. ¡Qué honrada expresión tiene en la cara¡Es un llamador admirable!... Aquí está el pavo. !Viva¿Hola¡Cómo estáis!Felices Pascuas!

¡Era un pavo! Seguramente no había podido aquel volátil sostenerse sobre las patas. Se las habría roto en un minuto como sí fueran barras de lacre.

– ¡Qué! No es posible llevarlo a cuestas hasta Camden-Town – dijo Sasuke –. Tenéis que tomar un coche.

La risa con que dijo aquello, y la risa con que pagó el pavo, y la risa con que pagó el coche, y la risa con que dio la propina al muchacho, únicamente fueron sobrepasadas por la risa con que se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, ya sin aliento, y siguió riendo hasta llorar. No le fue fácil afeitarse, porque su mano seguía muy temblorosa, y el afeitarse requiere tranquilidad, aun cuando no bailéis mientras os entregáis a tal ocupación. Pero si se hubiera cortado la punta de la nariz se habría puesto un trozo de tafetán inglés en la herida y se habría quedado tan satisfecho.

Se vistió con sus mejores ropas y se lanzó a las calles. La multitud se precipitaba en aquel momento, como la vio yendo con el Espectro de la Navidad Presente, y al marchar con las manos en la espalda, Sasuke miraba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de placer. Parecía tan irresistiblemente amable, en una palabra, que tres o cuatro muchachos de buen humor dijeron: "¡Buenos días, señor¡Felices Pascuas, señor!" Y Sasuke dijo más tarde muchas veces que, de todos los sonidos agradables que oyó en su vida, aquellos fueron los más dulces para sus oídos.

_**Deidara entro a escena en ese momento**_

No había andado mucho, cuando vio que se dirigía hacia él el corpulento caballero que había ido a su despacho el día anterior, diciendo: "¿Uchiha&Uzumaki, si no me equivoco?" Un dolor agudo le atravesó el corazón al pensar de qué modo le miraría el anciano caballero cuando se encontraran; pero vio el camino que se presentaba recto ante él, y lo tomó.

– Querido señor – dijo Sasuke, apresurando el paso y tomando al anciano caballero de las dos manos –. ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que ayer habrá sido un buen día para vos. Es una acción que os honra ¡Felices Pascuas, señor!

– ¿El señor Uchiha?

– Sí – dijo éste –, tal es mi nombre, y temo que no os sea agradable. Permitid que os pida perdón. ¿Y tendríais la bondad?... (Aquí Sasuke le cuchicheó al oído. )

– ¡Bendito sea Dios! – gritó el caballero, como si le faltara el aliento –. Querido señor Uchiha ¿habláis en serio?

– Sí no lo tomáis a mal – dijo Sasuke –. Nada menos que eso. En ello están incluidas muchas deudas atrasadas, os lo aseguro. ¿Me haréis ese favor?

– Querido señor – dijo el otro, estrechándole las manos –. No sé cómo alabar tal muni...

– Os ruego que no digáis nada – interrumpió Sasuke –. Id a verme. ¿Iréis a verme?

– ¡Iré! – exclamó el anciano caballero. Y se veía claramente que pensaba hacerlo.

– Gracias – dijo Sasuke –. Os lo agradezco mucho. Os doy mil gracias. ¡Adiós!

Estuvo en la iglesia, recorrió las calles y contempló a la gente que iba presurosa de un lado a otro, dio a los niños palmaditas en la cabeza, interrogó a los mendigos, miró curiosamente las cocinas de las casas y luego miró hacia las ventanas y notó que todo le producía placer. Nunca imaginó que un paseo –una cosa insignificante– pudiera hacerle tan feliz. Por la tarde dirigió sus pasos a casa de su sobrino. Pasó ante la puerta una docena de veces antes de atreverse a subir y llamar a la puerta. Por fin se lanzó y llamó:

– ¿Está en casa vuestro amo, querida? – preguntó Sasuke a la muchacha. ¿Guapa chica, en verdad?

– Sí, señor.

– ¿Dónde está, preciosa? – dijo Sasuke

– En el comedor, señor; está con la señora. Haced el favor de subir conmigo.

– Gracias. El señor me conoce – repuso Sasuke, con la mano puesta ya en el picaporte del comedor –. Voy a entrar, hija mía.

_**El escenario había girado un poco y el publico pudo ver a Neji y Tenten**_

Abrió suavemente y metió la cabeza ladeada por la puerta entreabierta. El matrimonio se hallaba examinando la mesa (puesta como para una comida de gala), pues los jóvenes amos de casa siempre se cuidan de tales pormenores y les agrada ver que todo está como es debido.

– ¿Neji? – dijo Sasuke

¡Cielos¡Cómo se estremeció su sobrina política! Sasuke olvidó por el momento que la había visto sentada en un rincón, con los pies en el taburete: si no, no se habría atrevido a entrar de ningún modo.

– ¡Dios me valga! – gritó Neji –. ¿Quién es?

– Soy yo. Tu tío Sasuke. He venido a comer. ¿Me permites entrar, Neji?

– ¡Permitirle entrar!

Por poco no le arranca un brazo para introducirle en el comedor. A los cinco minutos se hallaba como en su casa. No era posible más cordialidad. La sobrina imitó a su marido. Y lo mismo hizo Topper cuando llegó. Y lo mismo la hermana regordeta cuando llegó. Y lo mismo todos los demás cuando llegaron. ¡Admirable reunión, admirables entretenimientos, admirable unanimidad, ad-mi-ra-ble dicha!

Pero Sasuke acudió temprano a su despacho a la mañana siguiente. ¡Oh, muy temprano¡Si él pudiera llegar el primero y sorprender a Inuzuka cuando llegara tarde¡Aquello era lo único que le preocupaba!¡Y lo consiguió, vaya sí lo consiguió! El reloj dio las nueve. Kiba no llegaba. Las nueve y cuarto. Kiba no llegaba. Kiba se retrasaba ya dieciocho minutos y medio. Sasuke se sentó, dejando su puerta de par en par, a fin de verle cuando entrase en su mazmorra. Se había quitado Kiba el sombrero antes de abrir la puerta y también la bufanda. En un instante se instaló en su taburete y se puso a escribir rápidamente, como si quisiera lograr que fuesen las nueve de la mañana…

– ¡Hola! – gruñó Sasuke, imitando cuanto pudo su voz de antaño –. ¿Qué significa que vengáis a esta hora?

– Lo siento mucho, señor – dijo Kiba –. Ya sé que vengo tarde.

– ¡Tarde! – repitió Sasuke –. Sí. Creo que venís tarde. Acercaos un poco, haced el favor.

– Es solamente una vez al año, señor – dijo Kiba tímidamente, saliendo de la mazmorra –. Esto no se repetirá. Ayer estuve un poco de broma, señor.

– Pues tengo que deciros, amigo mío – dijo Sasuke –, que no estoy dispuesto a que esto continúe de tal modo. Por consiguiente... –añadió, saltando de su taburete y dando a Kiba tal empellón en la cintura que le hizo retroceder dando traspiés a su cuchitril–. ¡Por consiguiente, voy a aumentaros el sueldo!

Kiba tembló y se dirigió adonde estaba la regla, sobre su mesa. Tuvo una momentánea intención de golpear a Sasuke con ella, sujetarle los brazos, pedir auxilio a los que pasaban por la calleja para ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- eso realmente le encantaría a Kiba – murmuro con sarcasmo Shino_

_- a el y a unos cuantos más – Naruto rió divertido_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Felices Pascuas, Kiba! – dijo Sasuke, con una vehemencia que no admitía duda y abrazándole al mismo tiempo (para desgracia y asco de ambos y la carcajada de sus amigos)–. Tantas más felices Pascuas os deseo, Kiba, querido muchacho, cuanto que he dejado de felicitaros tantos años. Voy a aumentaros el sueldo y a esforzarme por ayudaros a sostener a vuestra familia: y esta misma tarde discutiremos nuestros asuntos ante un tazón de ponche humeante, Kiba. ¡Encended las dos lumbres: Id a comprar otro cubo para el carbón antes de poner un punto sobre una ¡Kiba Inuzuka!

Sasuke hizo más de lo que había dicho. Hizo todo e infinitamente más: y respecto de Konohamaru, que no murió, fue para él un segundo padre. Se hizo tan buen amigo, tan buen maestro y tan buen hombre, como el mejor ciudadano de una ciudad, de una población o de una aldea del bueno y viejo mundo. Algunos se rieron al verle cambiado; pero él les dejó reír y no se preocupó, pues era lo bastante juicioso para saber que nunca sucedió nada bueno en este planeta que no empezara por hacer reír a algunos: y comprendiendo que aquéllos estaban ciegos, pensó que tanto vale que arruguen los ojos a fuerza de reír, como que la enfermedad se manifiesta en forma menos atractiva. Su propio corazón reía, y con eso tenía bastante. No volvió a tener trato con los aparecidos, pero en adelante tuvo mucho más con los amigos y con la familia, y siempre se dijo que, si algún hombre poseía la sabiduría de celebrar respetuosamente la fiesta de Navidad, ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Ojalá se diga con verdad lo mismo de nosotros, de todos nosotros! Y también, como hacía notar Konohamaru ¡Dios nos bendiga a todos!

**El telón se cerró el publico se levanto y aplaudió con entusiasmo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón volvió abrirse en esta ocasión todos los participantes de la obra incluido el narrador salieron y tomándose de las manos hicieron una reverencia

- Les agradezco mucho que hayan podido asistir a la primera obra de Navidad de Konoha, también les agradezco mucho a Akatsuki, Hebi, los Hermanos de Suna y el equipo Konoha que hayan participado en esta obra ya que sin su ayuda no podría a verlo logrado, por favor un aplaudo para ellos

La chica aplaudió y contra todo pronóstico el público se le unió, los Akatsukis se sorprendieron pero aceptaron de buena manera el aplauso, Hebi hizo lo mismo

- ahora por favor acompáñenos a la fiesta que se celebrara en los terrenos Uchiha

- espera, ese lugar esta inhabitable – dijo Sasuke mirando a su cuñada

- ya no – Sasuke miro a Sakura y Naruto que había dicho eso al mismo tiempo

- nosotros íbamos todos los días a limpiar y arreglar el lugar Dattebayo – contesto Naruto alegremente

- aunque no pudimos hacer mucho con las manchas de sangre – suspiro Sakura preocupada

- de eso me encargo yo – exclamo alegremente Alexis – ahora vamonos a la fiesta que la bebidas nos esperan

- ¡TU NO PUEDES TOMAR! – fue el grito que dieron Itachi, Tsunade, Konan y Pein

- ¿por que? – se quejo Alexis

- ¡POR QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA Y ESO LE HACE DAÑO AL BEBE! – volvieron a gritarle los 4

- Ratas – murmuro Alexis con fastidio – bueno al menos me dejaran brindar para festejar el noviazgo de Sasu-chan y Saku-chan

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¿Que ellos son que? – fue el grito del club de Fans

- la locura se ha instalado en Konoha – murmuro Tsunade mirando el desastre que ahora reinaba en el teatro

Como bien lo dijo Tsunade, la locura llego a Konoha para quedarse y eso gracias al regreso del Konoha no Tenshi y su fiel compañero el Faiya no Bakuretsu, el final de la historia llego más no de las aventuras de los Shinobis pero eso será en otra historia, ahora su amiga Shadow Noir Wing se despide y los veré hasta Febrero del 2008. Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad, un Prospero Año Nuevo y un lindo Día de Reyes.

Ah pero se preguntaran que sucedió en la fiesta ¿no?... bueno eso se los dejo a la imaginación solo les digo que Suigetsu y Karin no volvieron a tratarse tan mal yo diría que hasta se volvieron amigos… muy "amigos", Sasuke y Sakura se desaparecieron junto con 3 botellas de Sake, a Naruto y Hinata se les veía muy acaramelados por la calles de Konoha y seis meses después, Itachi se desmayo al saber que no era uno sino dos los que tuvo, una pareja de gemelos.

Ahora si

**FIN**


End file.
